El Sabio De los Oceanos
by oscarelc
Summary: Un conflicto se da entre las cinco naciones elementales y el Gobierno Mundial, dos poderes que si se enfrentaran podrian destruir el mundo. Y en medio de todo este alboroto esta Naruto, un noble abandonado, usuario de la Akuma no Mi mas poderosa, y posiblemente, el único pirata que pueda detenerlos. NarutoxOnePiece. Shichibukai!Rinnegan!Naruto. Naruto/Hancock.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Naruto ni One Piece me pertenecen.

Uzumaki D D Naruto

Mariejois, una ciudad ubicada en lo alto del red line y hogar de los nobles. Es una ciudad practicamente intocable, hasta el dia de hoy.

Un joven rubio caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los castillos de la sagrada ciudad, como si fuera de paseo, su mirada era calculadora, se movia como si conociera el lugar de toda la vida mientras comía una barra de chocolate.

-Jejeje, aqui vienen...-

-Alto ahi intruso!-

Dos guardias y dos nobles se atravesaron en su camino, efectivamente cortandole el paso.

-Oh, miren que lindo es, lo quiero como mi esclavo- Dijo la noble de la izquierda.

-Ya escucharon a mi hermana, apresenlo y ponganle un collar- Esta vez hablo su hermano, con el mismo tono arrogante.

-jejeje, lo siento mucho, pero yo jamás seré esclavo de una mujer- Dijo esta vez el rubio, moviendo su mano hacia su cara y tomando las gafas de sol que todo este tiempo habian estado cubriendo sus ojos.

-Ojos violetas con circulos concentricos! Es Uzumaki D Naruto!- Exclamó un guardia preocupado.

-Qiuen es el?- Preguntó ignorante el segundo guardia.

-Es un pirata que causó problemas en el mundo de abajo, se dice que peleó en igualdad con el almirante Kizaru!-

-Que esta haciendo aqui un pirata con semejante poder!- Dijo el segundo guardia esta vez asustado.

-Jejeje, no se alarmen, -Da una mordida a la barra de chocolate, mastica, mastica y luego traga audiblemente- yo solo vengo a negociar...-

-Negociar? Quien te crees que eres? Ni siquiera eres digno de pisar este sagrado suelo!- dijo la noble, arrogancia brotando de cada palabra.

-Oh, pero veras, soy mas que digno de poner mis pies aqui. Dejame presentarme correctamente... mi nombre es... Uzumaki D D Naruto!-

-Dos "D"?-Tanto guardias como nobles estaban confundidos, era raro tener una "D", pero dos?!

-No estoy muy seguro que significa una de las "D", pero si se perfectamente lo que significa la otra...- dijo Naruto- ...Donquixote... Uzumaki Donquixote D Naruto!-

-Donquixote... tu tienes sangre de noble!- la sorpresa podia ser facilmente dicernida en las caras de todos- Pero eso no importa, tu familia fue expulsada de este lugar... no puedes regresar aqui, aunque tu sangre sea noble!-

- No tengo interes en venir aqui, yo solo he venido a negociar- sacó otra barra de chocolate y la abrió- veran, antes de morir, mi madre se aseguró de que yo tuviera todo para sobrevivir en este cruel mundo. Me dio estos ojos, y con ellos la fuerza para defenderme, pero fuerza solo puede defenderme hasta cierto punto. Asi que, para protegerme de los nobles, me dio... cierto secreto, que estoy seguro no quiren que salga a la luz- dijo mintras devoraba subarra de chocolate.

-Matenlo!- exclamo desesperadamente la mujer.

-Jejeje, yo no haria eso- dijo naruto sacando un den den mushi- un mal movimiento y todo el mundo se entera de su secreto- amenazo.

-Maldito... Esta bien que es lo que quieres?- dijo el noble

-Quiero un barco, el mejor que me puedan construir, y sera mejor que lo hagan rápidamente, ya que no me ire de aqui hasta que este construido- da una mordida a la barra de chocolate- y también quiero que me devuelvan a mi amigo, creo que lo conocen, su nombre es Hatake Kakashi-

-Tch, esta bien, preparenle una habitacion-

Esa noche- Celdas de los esclavos

-Copy Cat, Hatake Kakashi, 150 000 000 berries de recompensa, realmente eres como te han descrito.-

-Maa maa, parece que soy famoso, lastimosamente no se quien eres tu-dijo Kakashi, quien era un hombre con la mitad de su cara tapada.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki DD Naruto, y yo soy tu nuevo capitan-

AN

Okay, es suficiente, bueno primero presentaciones, mi nombre es... bueno mi pen name es Oscarelc, se imaginaran cual es mi nombre. Traigo aqui esta nueva historia que es un insert del Naruto universe en el Onepiece universe. Tengo grandes planes para ella, asi que esperen pacientemente por el siguiente capitulo. Sin mas, espero que la hallan disfrutado. Adios


	2. Boa Hancock

Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen

Capitulo 2:Boa Hancock

- Mi nombre es Uzumaki DD Naruto, y yo soy tu nuevo capitan- dijo el rubio.

-...Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta, yo ya tuve un capitan... y le fallé... les fallé a todos... no creo que quieras un nakama como yo...- contesto Kakashi.

-Jejeje, no pense que fueras tan depresivo- saca una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo- ten, quizas una barra de chocolate te suba el animo- dijo Naruto estirando la mano dentro de la celda.

Kakashi extrañado la tomo, abrió y le dio un mordisco.

-Jejejejeje, perfecto!, quiero que sepas que solo comparto mi chocolate con nakamas, asi que es oficial, Kakashi, bienvenido a mi banda!- dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa.

Kakashi tenía los ojos abiertos como platos- Tu... me recuerdas mucho a mi antiguo capitán- dijo Kakashi sin salir de su asombro-

-Oh eso, bueno es que yo soy su hijo- dijo Naruto

-Q-q-qu-queee!- el grito de kakashi hizo eco por todas las celdas-

-Bueno, te vendre a recoger cuando sea hora de irse, aunque no creo que eso sea hasta un mes. Lastimosamente no te puedo sacar de aqui ahora, ya tienen suficiente conmigo suelto por el castillo jeje, pero no te preocupes, me hare cargo de que te traten bien- dijo para luego tomar rumbo a la salida.

Finalmente Kakashi se quedo solo, aunque no parecia muy convencido- Deberia aceptar?...-

* * *

><p>Castillo de Mariejois- Sala de estar<p>

Naruto entraba a la sala de estar, solo para llevarse una sorpresa, una sorpresa no muy agradable.

-Kizaru...- sentado en no de los sillones estaba un hombre de traje amarillo, llevaba lentes de sol y una capa de marine- pero que... agradable sorpresa- 'Que rayos esta haciendo el aqui?!'

-Mmmm, no te ves tan feliz de verme Naruto-kun- el tono del hombre era extraño, sarcastico.

-Quizas sea porque no estoy nada feliz de verte- Naruto estaba en guardia, acaso los nobles se iban a arriesgar a matarlo?!.

-Esas barras de chocolate lucen deliciosas, no tendras una para mi?-

-Lo siento, solo comparto mi chocolate con mis nakamas- dijo el rubio.

El silencio y la tension en la sala eran palpables.

-No sabia que eras un noble Naruto-kun, realmente me has dejado sorprendido, aunque parece que tu no estas tan feliz de serlo, ya que me llamaron aqui para evitar que hagas algo estupido- dijo en su tono burlon/despreocupado/sarcastico.

-Bueno que puedo decir, la vida esta llena de sorpresas jejeje- dijo Naruto sentandose en uno de los sillones.

-Dime, que es lo que buscas?, quieres un barco, acaso te vas a hacer un pirata?, incluso eres amigo de copicat Kakashi, siendo un noble serias facilmente el pirata mas poderoso del mundo, buscas el One Piece acaso?- acusó Kizaru.

-Mi objetivo no son ustedes, son las cinco grandes naciones no afiliadas al gobierno mundial- dijo Naruto- Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Suna y Konoha- los ojos de Kizaru se abrieron de par en par, por primera vez mostrando sorpresa- jejeje, como ven, mi objetivo les beneficia-

-Por que? acaso quieres venganza por la muerte de Uzumaki Minato?-

-La muerte de mi padre? venganza? no, hace mucho tiempo, me di cuenta de lo que el odio y la venganza pueden hacer. Lo que yo quiero es evitar una guerra. Las CNNA( cinco naciones no afiliadas) estan planeando derrocar al gobierno mundial- dijo Naruto mientras guardaba tranquilamente su barra de chocolate, la cual extrañamente no se la había terminado, sino que estaba a la mitad.

-Mmmm, realmente nos es muy conveniente, pero dime, como planeas destruir todas las naciones tu solo?, eres muy poderoso, lo se por experiencia, pero un hombre no puede contra ir contra cinco paises y salir vivictorioso- Kizaru dijo recuperando su tono sarcastico, despues de haberse recuperado de la sorpresa.

-Bueno... creo que tienes razon...-

Una gota de sudor bajo por la sien de Kizaru, realmente hablaba en serio?.

-Jejeje, no te preocupes por eso, de eso me encargo yo jeje- dijo Naruto- lo que yo quiero- En eso fue interrumpido por un esclavo que llevaba una cafetera y tazas.

-D-d-desean c-cafe?- dijo el esclavo, claramente asustado.

-Si por favor- dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Kizaru.

Sirvió el café y se fue rápidamente.

-Bueno, como te decia antes de que fuera interrumpido, lo que yo quiero es, oh le falta un poco de azucar- dijo, y comenzo a ponerle cucharada tras cucharada de azúcar, Kizaru logró contar 20 cucharadas mientras lo observaba curiosamente- mmm, mucho mejor, bueno lo que yo quiero es que- dijo Naruto hasta que fue interrumpido nuevamente, esta vez por un noble.

-Naruto ni-sama, su habitación esta lista- dijo para luego volverse a ir.

...

...

...

-Bueno por que no continuas con lo que estabas diciendo?- pregunto extrañado Kizaru.

-Oh, lo siento, estaba esperando a ver que no halla nadie que me interrumpa- dio un sorbo a su cafe que seguramente estaba super endulzado- bueno, como te decia, lo que yo quiero es... que ustedes me den pase libre para navegar por los mares- dijo dandole otro sorbo al café.

-Mmmm, pides mucho Naruto-kun-

-Piensen, que esto es algo que nos conviene a todos- dijo Naruto tratando de convenserlo.

-Definitivamente, sin embargo, es algo que tengo que discurir con el almirante de flota Sengoku- dijo Kizaru.

Naruto deja su taza de cafe en la mesa- Bueno, me retiro, escalar hasta aqui no fue facil que digamos, asi que estoy muy cansado, nos vemos- dijo Naruto retirándose.

Kizaru se asoma a mirar la taza de Naruto, notando que estaba vacia- como rayos pudo tomarse eso-

* * *

><p>Cuarto de Naruto<p>

Naruto abrio la puerta para observar su habitación, era realmente lujosa, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención.

-Que haces aqui?- pregunto Naruto a una esclava la cual estaba parada en medio de su cuarto.

-Yo seré su esclava personal mientras usted este aqui- dijo la esclava con seriedad.

-Eres muy joven, pareces de mi edad, dime, cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Naruto.

-Quiere saber mi nombre?- los ojos de la esclava mostraban sorpresa.

-Bueno, me gustaria saber el nombre de la persona que me atendera mientras este aqui- dijo sacando una barra de chocolate.

-Mi nombre... es Boa Hancock- su propio nombre sonaba extraño en sus labios, cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que lo había pronunciado?, estaba segura que ninguno de sus llamados 'master' sabia su nombre, nunca se habian intersado en algo tan mundano como el nombre de sus esclavos.

-Bueno Hancock-chan parece que eso es todo por hoy, puedes retirarte.

-Bueno, estare en el pasillo si me necesita- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espera, no tienes cama ni habitación verdad?- suspiro- toma la cama.

-Que?- pregunto sorprendida Hancock.

-La verdad es que yo no tiendo a dormir mucho, asi que hoy no pensaba dormir, puedes tomar la cama si lo deseas. No te preocupes no le dire a nadie. Estoy seguro, de que no has tenido una buena noche de descanso en años.-dijo Naruto mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que habia al lado de un escritorio.

-...Gracias- Hancock se dirigio a la cama y se acosto en ella, todo mientras le tiraba miradas de sospecha a Naruto.

...

...

...

-Bueno, es que no puedes dormir?- preguntó Naruto.

-...Qiuzas yo tambien estoy acostumbrada a pasar noches de imsomnio...-dijo Hancock.

...

-Dime, desde cuando te tienen aqui?-

-...Desde los 5 años...- dijo Hancock desviando la mirada.

-Jejeje, eso explica porque tu no tienes collar, deben pensar que como estubiste aqui desde pequeña no pensarias en escapar o desobedecer, pero eso no es asi, verdad Hancock-chan?- Hancock solo desvió la mirada.

-Dime Hancock-chan... quieres una barra de chocolate?- dijo Naruto extendiendo una barra de chocolate a Hancock.

AN

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Ahora mismo estoy tratando de ponerme un horario y un dia para postear. Quizas elija los sábados como dia para publicar. Con eso, me despido.

Aclaraciones

Hancock es 6 años mas joven.

El incidente de Fisher Tiger se retrasa 5 años, el cual sera presentado en el siguiente capitulo.

Posible título del sig capítulo:

Capitulo 3: Escape


	3. Escape

Naruto y One piece no me pertenecen.

Gracias por sus reviews! Aqui el siguiente cap.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Escape<p>

-Su barco esta listo Naruto ni-sama, puede retirarse cuando quiera- habló la noble.

-Ya veo. Ya ha pasado un mes eh, jejeje, el tiempo pasa rapido. Saldre mañana por la noche.- dijo Naruto.

-Mañana por la noche? estaba esperando que se valla inmediatamente.- dijo la noble claramente molesta.

-Tanto les aborresco, nee-chan?- dijo Naruto pasandole una mano por el hombro- me ire mañana por la mañana, entendido?- hablo Naruto con su cara muy cerca, sus ojos penetrando en los de la noble.

-Esta bien- cedió la noble entre dientes, para luego soltarse del agarre de Naruto y salir de la habitación, estrellando la puerta al salir.

-Je, no parece que le gustó mi respuesta- hablo Naruto mientras sacaba un chocolate.

-Asi que usted se va mañana, Naruto-sama- esta vez habló Hancock, quien tambien estaba en la habitación.

-Asi es, ahora solo me queda pensar como sacarte de aqui. Ya les he exigido mucho, ni siquiera con el poder que tengo sobre ellos te habrian entregado. Lo unico que pude conseguir, fue tiempo.- Dijo Naruto tomando asiento en una de las sillas, poniendose en una pose extraña, con sus piernas recogidas en su pecho.

-Sacarme de aqui? esta hablando en serio?- exclamó Hancock con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Claro, yo no seria capaz de dejar a un nakama atras. Eso, va en contra de mis principios.- dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego llevo su dedo pulgar a sus labios, en clara señal de profundo pensamiento.- Mmm, veamos, no puedo sacarte de aqui en esos trapos que llamas ropa. Necesito entrar en el cuarto de esa noble y conseguirte al menos un cambio de ropa. No creo que le moleste, de todos modos, con tanta ropa que tiene seguro y no se da cuenta...-

- ...- Hancock solo se quedo callada, viendolo con sospecha.

-Mmm, dime algo Hancock-chan, que es eso que tienes en tu muñeca?- pregunto Naruto refiriendose a una especie de pulsera negra.

- ...Realmente no se, aunque mis hermanas y yo creemos que es una especie de pulsera magica, ya que siempre que la usamos anula nuestros poderes, ademas de ponernos realmente débiles- respondio Hancock.

Pulsera magica? Poderes? esto suena mucho como... -Tu no sabes nada acerca de las akuma no mi o el kairoseki, verdad?.- Naruto da una mordida a su barra de chocolate, mastica, mastica y luego traga.- Muy bien, escucha: las akuma no mi (frutas del diablo) son unas frutas que otorgan habilidades especiales al usuario, a cambio de no poder nadar nunca mas. Yo mismo soy un usuario de habilidades. Y el kairoseki es un metal especial que posee la esencia del oceano, asi que cuando esta entra en contacto con un usuario, lo debilita críticamente.-

-Estas tratando de decir que yo soy una de estas... usuarias?- pregunto Hancock.

-Asi es, y si mis sospechas son correctas, esa pulsera es de Kairoseki- se quedó un momento pensando- esto complica todo, tendré que buscar la llave también, solo espero que la halla dejado en su habitación.- dijo Naruto.

-Como planea meterse en su cuarto exactamente?- pregunto Hancock.

-Mañana es miercoles. Cada miercoles a las cuatro de la tarde esta familia se reúne para comer fuera del castillo, y no regresan hasta pasadas las diez de la noche. Media hora despues de que los nobles salgan del castillo, a las cuatro y media, hay un cambio de guardias, y durante tres minutos la habitación queda completamente desprotegida. Esa es mi oportunidad para meterme en su cuarto y tomar todo lo que necesite.-

-Eso no implica que ella tenga las llaves- refuto Hancock.

-Son los guardias los que poseen las llaves? eso era lo que pensaba antes, pero eso significaria darle mucho poder a los guardias. No creo que ellos se arriesguen a ser traicionados, por lo que descarte esa teoria. Asi que los unicos que quedan son los nobles. Pero acaso solo uno posee las llaves, o cada uno tiene su propio set de llaves? luego recorde que cada uno trata a los esclavos como simples animales o mascotas, y quien se hace cargo de una mascota cuando no esta encerradas? obviamente, solo y especificamente su dueño. Dime Hancock-chan, quien se hacía cargo de ti antes de que yo llegara aquí?- preguntó Naruto mirando a Hancock con su mirada penetrante.

-La señorita Elizabeth, la noble con la que usted estaba hablando- Hancock estaba realmente sorprendida, las costumbres de la familia, el horario de los guardias, los encargados de las llaves... todo eso lo habia deducido en un solo un mes de estar aqui?! Quien rayos era este tipo?!.

-Bueno ahora solo queda esperar...-

* * *

><p>Al siguiente dia - celda de los esclavos<p>

-Hatake, estas liberado. Guardias! escoltenlo al mundo de abajo!. Y asegurense de que no escape, no quisiera que Naruto se enoje porque dejé escapar a su eclavo. Ese hombre es peligroso, lo mejor sera tenerlo como un aliado.- dijo la noble Elizabeth.

-Es que acaso Naruto no vendra conmigo?- preguntó Kakashi.

-El me dijo que saldrá hoy por la noche.- dijo cortante Elizabeth.

Viendo que no le iba a sacar mas a la noble, Kakashi simplemente se dejo llevar.

'Que estas planeando, Naruto...' fue el ultimo pensamiento de Kakashi antes de irse.

* * *

><p>Dentro del castillo - Pasillo<p>

-Meeee, que dia tan aburrido,- dijo un guardia que estaba parado en frente de una habitación- lo unico divertido a sido cuando Elizabeth-sama se dio cuenta que tenía una araña en el hombro y salió corriendo, meeeee, al menos mi turno ya se acabó, ahora solo tengo que ir a ver a ese estúpido de Sichiro para que cumpla su turno- dijo el guardia antes de irse.

-Okay, es hora...- dijo Naruto, quien habia estado esperando el cambio de guardias.

'Click' Sonó la puerta al cerrarse atras de Naruto- Perfecto, ya estoy adentro, ahora solo debo buscar lo que necesito.- Encontró las llaves encima del escritorio junto a la lámpara. Luego entró al closet, era inmenso, busco rápidamente algo que Hancock pudiera usar, cuando de repente le pareció ver a alguien detrás de el.

Giró lentamente la cabeza

Lentamente.

Lentamente.

Finalmente logro ver hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con un perchero que tenia un vestido y un sombrero colgado.

Naruto soltó todo el aire que no sabía tenía- Fiuu, por un momento pensé que habia alguien ahí.- tomó rápidamente una blusa rosa, jeans tubo y unas botas.- pues tendrá que conformarse con eso, que ya no me puedo quedar aquí- Finalmente salió de la habitación, asegurandose de cerrar la puerta.

-Mmmm, Naruto-kun, es que acaso te gusta la ropa de mujer? no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos.-

Naruto se congelo. Giro su cabeza para encontrarse con Kizaru.

'Glup' Naruto ahora estaba asustado terriblemente, se suponía que Kizaru se iría con el resto de la familia!.

-Bueno, veras lo que pas- 'BOOM' Naruto fue interrumpido por una explosión que retumbo por las afueras del castillo.

'Biripbiripbirip'

Lo que sonaba era un denden mushi, una especie de caracol usado para comunicarse. Este estaba dentro del bolsillo Kizaru, quien rápidamente lo tomo y contestó.

-Diga- dijo Kizaru hablando por el denden mushi.

-Almirante Kizaru, tenemos grandes problemas, alguien se ha infiltrado aqui!, Mariejois!, la ciudad de los nobles!, es terrible!, como a podido pasar esto!- habló/gritó un soldado claramente asustado.

-Calmate, dime donde estas- ordenó Kizaru.

-En la entrada norte! por favor dese prisa! pense que habia visto al malechor, pero resultó ser solo mi sombra! tengo miedo! y lo peor es que...- 'Gotcha' fue cortado abruptamente el pobre soldado.

-Mmm, debo darme prisa- dijo al irse Kizaru, ignorando completamente a Naruto.

-Demonios, yo tambien debo apurarme. Esto no estaba en mis planes...- Naruto corrió rápidamente en dirección a su habitación.

Habitación de Naruto

-Lo sabia, el también me ha engañado- dijo Hancock, quien estaba llorando desconsolada en la cama de la habitación- seguramente esa explosión fue causada por él,-sollozo- todos los hombres son iguales, nunca debí haber confiado en él, espero que lo maten...-

Slam! La puerta del cuarto fue violentamente abierta.

-Hancock-chan! debemos irnos rápido! estan atacand... por que estas lllorando?- preguntó un extrañado Naruto.

-Usted! porque sigue aqui!- exclamó Hancock.

-...Se suponía que tenía que irme? no recuerdo que el plan fuera asi...- dijo Naruto poniendo su dedo pulgar en sus labios, como si estubiera pensando.

-No se burle de mi! porque arriesga tanto por mi! ni siquiera me conoce bien!- Hancock no podia evitar que las lagrimas sigan saliendo.

-De que hablas? Somos nakama, jamás podría abandonate- dijo Naruto sin titubear.

-Nakama, Nakama, Nakama, sigue repitiendo que somos nakama, sea lo que sea eso, yo no soy nada suyo!- grito Hancock.

-Jamas dejar a un compañero atras, ese el principio de ser nakama. Es por eso que no puedo dejarte atras.-Hancock solo abrazó sus piernas mas fuerte mientras lloraba- escucha Hancock-chan, yo quiero sacarte de aqui, pero no puedo hacerlo si tu no quieres- dijo Naruto.

-... por... favor-

-que dijiste?- cuestiono Naruto.

-... por... favor... liberame de este infierno!- gritó Hancock.

Naruto solo sonrió. Se puso en frente de Hancock, tomó su mano y deposito una barra de chocolate en ella.-Es hora de irnos Hancock-chan- dijo Naruto sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Si!-

Al siguiente dia - Mundo de abajo - Sabaody archipiélago

-Que te pasa Hancock-chan, pareces deprimida- preguntó Naruto.

-Mis hermanas no estaban en sus celdas...- respondió Hancock.

-Es probable que hallan escapado mientras Fisher Tiger atacaba. No tienes nada de preocuparte.- dijo Naruto.- por ahora preocupemonos por llegar al barco, Kakashi debe estar esperando ahí- dijo Naruto.

En el barco - Con Kakashi

-Estas seguro que Uzumaki estara aquí? - preguntó Kizaru sin mucha paciencia.

-Eso espero- respondió Kakashi.

AN

Y fin. Bueno eso a sido todo. No olvides dejar un Review con tu opinión. Recuerda, t opinión es importante!. R&R.


	4. Shichibukai! Naruto vs Kizaru!

Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen.

Episodio 4: Shichibukai?! Naruto vs Kizaru!

Sabaody archipiélago es un lugar realmente curioso, todo el lugar esta lleno de verde, arboles, plantas, arbustos, y con humedad abundante. Pero lo que mas llama la atencion no es la belleza de su flora, sino las burbujas. Burbujas salian del suelo, algunas llegando a los 2 metros de diametro, cubriendo toda la isla, dandole un ambiente muy exótico. Es aqui donde encontramos a nuestros héroes caminando bajo la luz del sol, en un dia donde promete ser muy movido.

Naruto y Hancock estaban dentro de una tienda, comprando ropa para esta. Naruto estaba esperando en la caja, mientras Hancock escogía su ropa- Es su novia?- preguntó de repente la chica encargada de la caja.

-Disculpe?- Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, asi que no escuchó lo que la cajera dijo.

-Le pregunte si ella es su novia?- repitió la cajera.

-Jejeje, no, solo es mi Nakama- dijo Naruto dandole una mordida a su barra de chocolate.

-Oh, realmente pensaba que era su novia, ella es muy bella. Ademas, con la forma en que ella le estaba tirando miradas... yo juraria que usted le gusta.- dijo la cajera con una sonrisa pícara.

-Jejejejeje, tu crees? supongo que es porque soy irresistible.- dijo Naruto guiñandole el ojo a la cajera.

La cajera se sonrojo y tuvo que desviar la mirada para no quedar en ridículo.

De repente Hancock apareció entre ellos tan rápido que asusto a los presentes- Ya terminé Naruto-sama- dijo Hancock a Naruto, aunque ella estaba mirando a la cajera con una mirada de desconfianza.

-Eso es todo lo que vas a llevar Hancock-chan?- Naruto había visto la cantidad de ropa que las mujeres compraban, y Hancock no llevaba ni la mitad de eso. Quizas era una mujer conservadora?.

-Asi es Naruto-sama-

-Bueno si eso es todo lo que quieres- dijo Naruto pagando la cuenta.

Finalmente salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron al barco. Naruto había notado la forma curiosa en la que Hancock miraba a su alrededor.- Que tal se siente estar libre despues de tanto tiempo de estar encerrada, Hancock-chan?- preguntó curioso Naruto.

-...No recordaba lo lindo que era el cielo, o lo hermoso que es respirar aire limpio...- la nostalgia con la que hablaba Hancock era fácilmente palpable.

...

-Me dijiste que tenías hermanas no es asi?- cuestiono Naruto después de un momento.

-Asi es, sus nombres son Marigold y Sandersonia- respondió Hancock.

-Entonces que es lo que quieres hacer?- preguntó Naruto.

-Que?- replicó Hancock confundida.

-Que es lo que quieres hacer? estoy seguro que si tus hermanas fueron rescatadas ellas regresaron a tu hogar. Quieres venir conmigo? o quieres que te lleve con ellas?-

-...Quiero regresar con ellas, estoy segura de que deben estar muy preocupadas...- decidió Hancock sin una pisca de duda, mientras observaba a Naruto para ver su reacción.

-...ya veo, entonces zarparemos hacia a tu hogar apenas lleguemos al barco- respondio Naruto también sin ninguna pisca de duda.

Hancock realmente no lo podia entender. Por que este hombre era tan diferente a los demas? ella esperaba que se negara, que mostrara ese egoísmo que todos los hombres tenían. Pero nunca lo hacía. Porque este hombre era tan considerado, siempre pensando en los demas?.

* * *

><p>Naruto y Hancock iban caminando en direccion al barco, cuando de repente Naruto vio algo por el rabillo del ojo. Sea lo que sea que vio, logro ponerlo serio y hacerlo guardar la barra de chocolate que tenia en su mano. Poniendo una mano sobre la espada que cargaba en su espalda le dijo a Hancock:<p>

-Hancock-chan, el barco que esta anclado a la bahia allá adelante es nuestro barco, por favor ve adelantandote. Tengo un asunto del que ocuparme.- dijo Naruto sin poder ocultar su preocupación. Algo lo estaba molestando, eso era claro para Hancock, pero que podria ser tan grave como para preocupar a este hombre?.

-... Naruto-sama?-

-No te preocupes por mi Hancock-chan, solo ve- Hancock realmente no parecia muy convencida- mira, vez esta barra de chocolate que tengo aquí? es la última que tengo, quiero que la tomes y la lleves al barco. Te prometo que volveré por ella okay? solo ve al barco- finalmente, tomando el chocolate Hancock cedió y se fue al barco, no sin antes dar unas cuantas miradas hacia atras.

...

-...Quieres algo, Kizaru?- preguntó Naruto prácticamente a la nada.

De repente un destello amarillo apareció en frente de Naruto, Kizaru, el cual ataco con lo que parecía ser una espada de luz. Naruto se vio obligado a bloquear con su espada, dejandolos en un forcejeo por dominanza. Kizaru estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas, pero Naruto no cedía ni un centímetro.

-Sabes, siempre me ha sorprendido el poder de la Pica Pica no mi (Fruta luz-luz), el poder de controlar la luz, es ciertamene interesante.- sigue forcejeando- Es una pena, que seas un almirante de marina, me hubiera gustado tenerte como nakama- dijo Naruto co un poco de dificultad, Kizaru aprovechó el momento para liberar una mano de su espada y señalar con ella a la cabeza de Naruto, un rayo de luz rápidamente cargandose en su dedo índice.

-Veamos si puedes esquivar desde esta distancia, Naruto-kun- retó Kizaru.

Naruto también solto su mano y la uso para desviar la de Kizaru, el rayo siendo desviado hacia los árboles provocando una gran explosión- Jejeje, quizas seas el hombre mas rápido del mundo, pero con esa actitud relajada te vuelves muy lento... Shinra Tensei! (Empuje Divino)- una fuerte onda de gravedad fue liberada de Naruto, mandando a Kiraru a volar- si no te pones serio no te irá nada bien Kizaru- exclamó Naruto poniéndose de nuevo en guardia.

-Mmm, ahora usas gravedad también? el poder de tu akuma no mi es muy confuso- dijo Kizaru, esperando el momento correcto para atacar.

-Jejeje, no por nada es la akuma no mi primaria, Kizaru, te lo advierto de nuevo...- Naruto alzó su mano y apuntó su palma hacia Kizaru- Bansho Ten'in (Atracción Universal), no deberías confiarte!- Kizaru sintio una poderosa fuerza que lo atrajo a una increíble velocidad directo hacia Naruto, que aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar una poderosa estocada- Banshogiri! (Corte Universal)- la espada de Naruto traspaso el pecho de Kizaru justo donde estaba su corazón.

-Ne Naruto-kun, sabes que eso no funcionará, soy usuario de una akuma no mi tipo logia recuerdas?- en efecto, el lugar donde la espada traspasaba su pecho no habia sangre, solo un pequeño halo de luz. Pero Naruto no presto atención y rápidamente agarró la camisa de Kisaru evitando que se mueva.

-Asi es, pero, te imaginas que pasará si agrego Haki a mi espada verdad- respondió de vuelta Naruto. La espada aun seguía en el pecho de Kizaru- aunque seas tipo logia, esta espada te matara!- los ojos de Kizaru se abrieron como platos- esta pelea se acabo, duraste menos que la ultima vez, Borsalino-chan- Kizaru no lo mostraba, pero odiaba que lo llamaran asi!.

-Mmm, Naruto-kun, tu no me matarias o si?- la expresión de relajada de Kizaru nunca cambio.

-...Je, tienes razón, no podría. Pero eso no explica porque me atacaste- dijo Naruto soltando a Kizaru y envainando su espada.

-Solo estaba probandote...-

-?- probandome?, de que esta hablando?.

-El Gobierno esta buscando piratas poderosos que deseen trabajar para ellos- dijo Kizaru como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Bueno, a menos que halla algo muy bueno que me ofrescan, no estoy planeando unirme al gobierno- Naruto dijo calculadoramente..

Kizaru solo lo ignoró y siguio hablando- Se llaman Shichibukai, deben ser realmente poderosos y tener una fuerte reputación. Eres muy conocido gracias a las peleas que has tenido conmigo, asi que te han ofrecido un puesto a ti.-

- Y dime... podre navegar libremente por los mares?- preguntó Naruto. Si era asi no dudaria ni un segundo en aceptar.

-Si, desde el East blue hasta el North blue, tendras pase libre por todos los mares del mundo- respondió Kizaru.

Naruto sonrió- Perfecto, entonces tenemos un trato-

Viendo que no había nada mas que hablar Naruto giró para irse, pero fue detenido por Kizaru, que parecia que queria decirle algo pero no podía.

-Escucha, Naruto... acerca de tu padre yo...-

Naruto interrumpió -No te preocupes Kizaru, no había nada que pudieras hacer-

Kizaru solo niega con la cabeza- Si solo hubiera sido mas rapido,- da una amarga carcajada- irónico!, soy el hombre mas rápido del mundo, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido para salvar a mi hermano!- Kizaru realmente parecia afectado.- Y ahora lo unico que puedo hacer para protegerte es darte un poco de fama y reputación-

-No necesito protección Kizaru. Yo sabia muy bien lo que me esperaba cuando me convertí en pirata, y mi padre también. Nosotros prometimos recorrer nuestros caminos hasta el final, asi que, si algun dia la marina te manda a matarme, creeme que no te guardaré rencor- dijo Naruto mirando a Kizaru a los ojos.

Kizaru tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, su mascara relajada completamente rota- ... Eres igual a Minato-kun...- finalmente recuperó la compostura, y poniendo de nuevo su actitud relajada dijo- bueno Shichibukai-dono, debo irme, tengo que perseguir al culpable de la invasion a Mariejois.- dicho esto desapareció en un destello amarillo.

-... Je, yo también te quiero, tio Kizaru- con eso Naruto se dio la vuelta dispuesto a conocer su nuevo barco.

Mientras caminaba recordó lo poco que sabía de su padre. Uzumaki D Minato, pirata famoso, uno de los pocos provenientes de las naciones no afiliadas, específicamente Konoha. Se sabia que él y el almirante Kizaru se conocieron desde muy jóvenes, tanto asi que se trataban como hermanos. Pero fue asesinado en una emboscada de Konoha, mientras trataba de defender a su esposa, Donquixote Kushina, y a su hijo recién nacido. Como Konoha había invadido territorio del Gobierno mundial, Kizaru no dudó en ir a asistir a su hermano, pero no llego a tiempo. Minato murió, y su familia desapareció, dandose por muerta. Años después fue conocido por el mundo la muerte de la noble Donquixote Kushina, y la leyenda del niño que sobrevivió el comer la akuma no mi primaria apareció, Uzumaki DD Naruto.

* * *

><p>En el barco - ?<p>

- Hey estas bien? ese tipo era un almirante, me sorprende que no estes muerto- dijo Kakashi buscando alguna herida en Naruto.

-Valla, realmente no me conoces verdad?, supongo que es porque has estado privado del mundo en los últimos años. No debes preocuparte por mi, solía tener una recompensa de 200 millones de berries despues de todo- dijo Naruto.

Kakashi puso una cara de interrogación ante esto- solias? no deberias decir tienes?-

Naruto solo sonrió- bueno, ahora soy un shichibukai, acabo de hacer una alianza con el gobierno-

Hancock bufo cuando Naruto dijo eso- no puedo creer que se halla unido a esos desgraciados, se hacen llamar "justicia", pero permiten que esos malditos nobles hagan lo que quieran- Hancock realmente odiaba al Gobierno y a los marines. Ella y sus hermanas habían sufrido por años como esclavas de los nobles, y que es lo que habian hecho los marines?! Nada! se habian hecho de la vista gorda, ignorando todos los crimenes que los nobles habian cometido! donde estaba su maldita justicia?! solo eran unos hipócritas!.

-Lo se Hancock-chan, yo tampoco queria unirme a ellos, pero recuerda lo que te dije, haría lo que sea por mantener a mis Nakamas seguros!- le respondió Naruto.

Hancock solo se quedo callada.

-Por cierto me puedes devolver mi barra de chocolate?- pidió Naruto.

-...No- dijo Hancock.

-Que? pero por qué?- Naruto no la entendía.

-Porque no puedo...-

-Como que no puedes? tu no lo entiendes es realmente...- bostezo- ...importante- de repente Naruto lucía muy cansado.

-Bueno... es que...- a Hancock le costaba sacar sus palabras.

-Que! Que!...-bostezo-...Que!- ahora Naruto parecía que se iba a caer dormido en cualquier momento.

-Es que me la comí!- Hancock estaba realmente avergonzada, su cara estaba completamente roja aunque trataba en vano de cubrir sus mejillas con sus manos.

-Oh mierd...- y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Naruto antes de caer al suelo profundamente dormido.

-Naruto-sama!- Hancock estaba a su lado en un segundo chequeandolo, pero parecia que solo estaba dormido.

Una perezosa voz interrumpió la escena- Es un tipo muy interesante no crees?- era Kakashi quien estaba observando en silencio desde atras. Hancock solo se lo quedo mirando con desconfianza. Viendo que no iba a contestar, continuó- Ah claro, por la pelea aún no nos hemos presentado no? mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, me podrias decir tu nombre, bella señorita?- dijo Kakashi, que aunque no se notaba por su máscara, estaba muy sonrojado. La belleza de esta mujer era indescriptible!.

-Un sucio hombre como tú no tiene derecho de hablarme!- Hancock puso sus manos en forma de corazón y apuntó a Kakashi- Mero Mero Mellow!- unos rayos en forma de corazón golpearon a Kakashi y lo convirtieron en piedra.

Kakashi nunca se entero de nada.

Que es la Akuma no mi primaria?

Que pasará con Naruto?

Y que le pasará a Kakashi?

Lee el siguiente capitulo para saber.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

Bueno eso es todo. Dime lo que piensas, preguntas o recomendaciones via review. Hasta la proxima.

R&R


	5. Ch 5: El hombre agua - Suigetsu aparece!

Naruto y One piece no me pertenecen

Capitulo 5: El hombre agua - Suigetsu aparece!

-Ugh- Naruto despertó para encontrarse en una cama desconocida. Juzgando por el movimiento de la habitación estaba dentro del barco. Luego miró para un lado para casi llevarse un ataque al corazón.- espero no haber hecho lo que creo que hice- dijo un Naruto asustado, ya que acostada a su lado estaba una dormida Hancock. Tragando duro Naruto comenzó a levantar lentamente las cobijas, sólo para encontrarse con que los dos estaban vestidos- fiu, por un momento pensé que había hecho algo indebido.- dijo Naruto en tono aliviado.

De repente se escuchó un bostezo a su lado- Naruto-sama! ha despertado!- dijo Hancock.

-Uh, si, aunque no veo la razón para estar tan emocionada- dijo Naruto un poco extrañado por la actitud de Hancock.

-Bueno, usted ha dormido casi un día completo, pensé... que ya no despertaría...- aclaró Hancock.

-Je, supongo que todos esos meses sin dormir bien me pasaron factura...- dijo Naruto.

-Naruto-sama, usted murmura cuando duerme... acaso usted también tiene pesadillas?- preguntó Hancock mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto respondió cerrando sus ojos y suspirando- así es- dijo sin más.

-Ya veo. No le gusta dormir. Es por eso que pasa consumiendo altas cantidades de azúcar y café, lo ayuda a mantenerse despierto- teorizó la pelinegra.

-Jejejejeje- Naruto se rió, realmente parecía que le había hecho gracia su comentario. Hancock en vez miraba confundida, se había equivocado?- Jeje, no Hancock-chan, la razón porque me la paso comiendo dulces... es porque puedo!- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Eh?- Hancock no había estado tan confundida en su vida. Porqué puede?! esa es su razón?!.

-Verás, antes de morir mi madre quería que me comiera una akuma no mi (fruta del diablo) para que yo pudiera protegerme a mi mismo, sin embargo yo odiaba las frutas, y como era pequeño no podía entender la gravedad de la situación. Así que viendo que no me la comería, mi madre hizo un trato conmigo, y me dijo que si me comía la fruta y escapaba del lugar, podría comer todos los dulces que quisiera, cuando quisiera y como quisiera, sin importar que sea desayuno, almuerzo o cena. Jeje, siendo sólo un ignorante niño malcriado acepté sin pensarlo. Después de ese día no volví a ver a mi madre viva... nunca más.- a pesar del tono despreocupado con el que hablaba, su rostro demostraba un profundo dolor.

Hancock simplemente se quedó callada, y una parte de ella deseó nunca haber preguntado. Estuvieron en silencio un momento, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un rugido del estómago de Naruto.

-Je, me muero de hambre. Revisaste si los nobles nos dejaron provisiones?- preguntó Naruto mientras se levantaba.

-Si, esta en el piso de abajo- respondió Hancock.

-Y pusieron dulces?-

-Si... casi tres cuartos de todas las provisiones son dulces- respondió Hancock. Como puede este hombre soportar tanto dulce?!.

Antes de ir a ver la comida Naruto fue a buscar a Kakashi, se le hizo extraño que no estuviera en ninguna de las habitaciones. Quizás le gustaba levantarse temprano? Eso pensó hasta que lo encontró en la cubierta... convertido en piedra.

Así que Naruto se giró a mirar a Hancock, quien lo había seguido- alguna razón por la que lo hayas convertido en piedra?- preguntó.

-Tch, ese hombre es desesperante...- respondió simplemente Hancock.

-Eso no importa ahora. Lo necesitaremos para zarpar, así que será mejor que lo descongeles- dijo Naruto.

Sin hacer otra pregunta Hancock descongeló a un extrañado Kakashi, quien no se enteraba de nada.

-Que pasó?, eh Naruto ya está despierto? alguien me podría explicar que pasó?- realmente no entendía nada.

-jejeje, nada, es que nuestra bella compañera aquí te encontraba un poco... desesperante. Ahora podemos comer ya? estamos ya muy retrasados y quiero zarpar lo más pronto posible.- dijo Naruto entrando al narco . Kakashi se quedó mirando extrañado a Hancock, quien le devolvió una mirada molesta.

-Ah, cierto, nunca me dijo su nombre bella dama- preguntó Kakashi como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Tch- Hancock simplemente se giró y entró al barco.

En vez de molestarse Kakashi en vez puso una cara pensativa- Mmm, todos esos años encerrado realmente debieron oxidar mis habilidades sociales si soy tan desesperante.- sin más el también entró al barco haciendo una promesa de practicar sus habilidades sociales.

Dentro del barco - Comedor

Encontramos a todos comiendo. Hancock y Kakashi comiendo sándwiches en la mesa mientras Naruto sentado en un sofá tomando una taza de café.

-Copicat no Kakashi... porque te dieron ese apodo?- rompió el silencio un curioso Naruto.

-Bueno, soy un hombre copia. Puedo copiar cualquier poder de ataque que vea, incluidos los de akuma no mi.- respondió Kakashi.

-Copiar ataques? Je, eso es todo? no estoy impresionado- dijo Naruto mientras bebía su café.

-Bueno también puedo copiar lo que una persona dice después de oírlo- habló Kakashi.

-Eso... lo puede hacer cualquier persona Kakashi.- dijo Naruto con una gota en la cabeza.

-Créeme Naruto, copiar lo que otra persona dice es una habilidad muy poderosa- respondió Kakashi algo mosqueado.

-Uy, ten cuidado Kakashi, podrías destruir el mundo- dijo Naruto sarcástico.

-T-tienes r-razón... debo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez que lo use!- dijo Kakashi asustado.

Hancock y Naruto lo miraron con caras sorprendidas, realmente se creyó eso?!.

Luego compartieron una mirada. Quizás estar encerrado tanto tiempo realmente le había afectado la cabeza.

Una hora después - Cubierta

-Bueno antes de zarpar hay que nombrar el barco... alguna sugerencia?- preguntó Kakashi refiriéndose al barco, el cual tenía un color base negro con detalles en oro.

-Jeje, el nombre ya está decidido... se llamará Perla Negra!- dijo con seguridad Naruto.

-Perla Negra? De donde sacaste ese nombre? Algún tesoro?- preguntó curioso Kakashi.

-Bueno, podría decirse que es un tesoro... es el nombre de mi chocolate favorito, es muy escaso y sólo lo he probado pocas veces, sin embargo jamás olvidaré su sabor- de sólo pensarlo a Naruto se le hacía agua la boca.

-Sólo a usted se le ocurriría ponerle el nombre de un dulce, Naruto-sama- comentó Hancock. Naruto simplemente rió.

-Volviendo a temas más serios, a donde nos dirigimos- preguntó Kakashi.

-Bueno, debemos ir al hogar de nuestra bella Nakama,-dijo pasandole una mano por el hombro a Hancock- pero dudó que duremos un viaje tan largo sin un buen navegante. Así que por ahora nos dirigimos a una isla cercana llamada Nami no Kuni (Tierra de las olas). No se ustedes pero no quiero quedarme más tiempo aquí así que...-tomó aire- zarpemos!- gritó a todo pulmón Naruto.

Nami no Kuni - 3 horas después - playa

-Tch, que día tan aburrido. En esta isla nunca pasa nada divertido. Quisiera que algunos piratas vinieran, así me uno a ellos. Jajaja, seguro se impresionan tanto por mi poder que me hacen su capitán jajajajaja- la voz vino de un niño peli blanco que no parecía tener más de doce años. Usaba una simple camiseta púrpura sin mangas, un pantalón blanco a las rodillas y sandalias.

-Oh, dijiste poder muchacho?- se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de el.

El peli blanco se giró para ver un grupo de guerreros. La que habló fue la líder, una mujer que llevaba ropas extravagantes, vendas en el cuello y un peinado muy extraño en sus rojizos cabellos, con dos coletas laterales.- Acaso te refieres a un poder de akuma no mi?- continuó la mujer.

-Tch, y que si lo es?- dijo valientemente el muchacho.

-Oh, tienes agallas, y con una akuma no mi... dime chico, quieres unirtenos?- preguntó interesada la mujer.

-Ja, ustedes no son piratas. Lo siento, pero si no son piratas no me interesa.- respondió.

La mujer no lucía tan feliz de ser rechazada- Entonces grabate esto muchacho, mi nombre es Ringu Ameyuri, y yo seré quien termine tu vida aquí- dijo la mujer, y en un rápido movimiento sacó dos espadas y perforó al pobre muchacho.

-Jajaja- reían los seguidores de la mujer- debió haber aceptado la amable proposición de la jefa jajaja-

De repente pasó algo imposible- Eso es todo?- dijo el muchacho que aún seguía empalado por las dos espadas.

-Ahhh, está vivo!- gritaron los hombres.

-Que?! Imposible!- dijo Ameyuri.

-Jajajaja, esos ataques no serán suficientes para matarme!- y con eso el peli blanco retrocedió, quitándose las espadas y mostrando el lugar donde fue empalado para mostrar huecos que se estaban rellenando con... agua?!.

'Ese chico comió una akuma no mi tipo logia, será mejor capturarlo, podría ser muy útil...' pensó Ameyuri.- Muy bien chico. Tu vienes con nosotros así que no te resistas- dijo seriamente.

-Ja, ya te dije hombre!, no voy contigo y punto!- gritó el muchacho.

'Me dijo hombre?!' La cara de Ameyuri cambió a una de furia- Soy una mujer, retrasado!- y con eso se lanzó con dirección al chico- Electric Slash! (Corte Electrico)- gritó lanzando un corte giratorio, sus espadas cargadas de rayos.

-Electricidad?!...- fue lo último que dijo el chico antes de ser electrocutado hasta perder la conciencia.

-Ponganle unas esposas de Kairoseki, estoy seguro que Mizukage-sama estará feliz cuando vea su poder.- bramó su orden Ameyuri.

-Si señora!-

En la Bahía - Al otro lado de la isla

-Así que esto es Mizu no Kuni, no es lo que esperaba- dijo Kakashi. Y es que en vez de una ciudad llena de vida no se veía nadie fuera de sus casas, dejando las calles desérticas.

-Esto es extraño, yo estuve aquí hace un mes y esto no estaba así...- dijo Naruto.- Bueno, no aprenderemos nada si nos quedamos aquí, vallamos a explorar! La última vez que vine aquí probé unos helados salados que sabían increible!- con eso Naruto comenzó ha caminar.

No viendo nada más que hacer Kakashi y Hancock lo siguieron. Aunque mientras más se introducían a la ciudad las cosas no mejoraban. Por todo el lugar no se veía ninguna persona, sin contar las tiendas, que estaban sin recursos y tenían precios muy altos.

-Cincuenta berris por un helado salado?!- gritó Naruto.

-Le parece caro, joven?- preguntó la viejita que estaba a cargo de la tienda.

-No, está perfecto- dijo sin más Naruto pagando por su helado.

Kakashi y Hancock tenían una gota en la cabeza 'Pagaría lo que sea por un dulce' pensaron a la vez.

-Ahh, que buen sabor! Es dulce, pero salado a la vez! Hey, chicos, no quieren uno?- preguntó Naruto.

-Si, por favor Naruto-sama- dijo Hancock.

-Y que hay de ti, Kakashi... eh donde se fue?- Lo encontró viendo el mostrador de una librería. Curioso, Naruto pagó por el helado de Hancock y fue a ver que le llamaba tanto la atención a su Nakama.

-Kakashi...- comenzó Naruto pero fue interrumpido por este.

-Icha-Icha! Cuantos años han pasado desde que he leído una de tus sagradas páginas!- lloró Kakashi con emoción.

-Lees esa basura?- pregunto Naruto con una cara inexpresiva.

-Sacrilegio! Como te atreves a llamar basura a estos sagrados libros!- con eso Kakashi entró a la tienda decidido a comprarlos.

-Icha-Icha? Que es eso Naruto-sama?- preguntó Hancock llegando con su helado.

-Es un libro pervertido, créeme, no te gustaría Hancock-chan- respondió Naruto.

-Pervertido? A que se refiere?-

-Ah, ya sabes, personajes haciendo niños en cada página...-

-Haciendo niños?- en eso Hancock puso una cara pensativa- Naruto-sama... como se hacen los niños?-

Naruto, quien fue cogido desprevenido por la pregunta, giró su cuello mecánicamente hasta ver a Hancock. Tragando fuerte preguntó- N-n-no sabes c-como se hacen los n-n-niños?- pero luego pensó 'Obvio que no sabe! Pasó cómo esclava desde muy pequeña! Y esa estúpida noble jamás le contaría algo como eso!'

-No...- respondió simplemente Hancock. Naruto-sama se ve tan intranquilo, es que acaso era tan importante?.

'Demonios! Que hago! Realmente no me siento digno de ser yo quien le cuente acerca de esto... pero si no lo hago alguien se puede aprovechar de ella!' Pensó Naruto- Muy bien Hancock-chan, sígueme, te contaré... como s-se hacen los n-n-niños- dijo Naruto tomándola de la mano y llevándola a un callejón para más privacidad, no valla a ser que haga una escena en medio de la calle... aunque estaba desierta.

Fueron unos largos 15 minutos después

Salían del callejón unos sonrojados Naruto y Hancock, después de haber tratado muchos temas desde enamoramientos... hasta sexo.

'Entonces...' pensó Hancock '...esta rara sensación que tengo es porque... Quiero tener hijos con Naruto-sama?!' En eso Hancock negó con la cabeza' Imposible! Yo jamás me enamoraré de un sucio hombre' pensó finalmente.

'Demonios, eso fue más duro de lo que pensé' Penso Naruto. Naruto se veía a si mismo dándoles 'la charla' a sus hijos varones... pero a una chica hermosa?! Ni en sus más raros sueños se lo habría imaginado!.

-Maa Maa, saliendo de un callejón sonrojados y nerviosos... trabajas rápido, eh, Naruto?- dijo Kakashi moviendo sus cejas.

-Callate! Mero Mero Mellow!- dijo Hancock que ahora que sabía del tema entendió perfectamente lo que estaba insinuando.

Kakashi apenas logró esquivar el rayo petrificador de Hancock, que tenía un gran rango - Maa Maa, sólo era una broma señorita... por cierto, aún no me a dicho su nombre...-

-Mero Mero Mellow!-

Viendo la furia de Hancock, a Kakashi sólo le quedó correr, mientras que Hancock no lo dejaría escapar tan fácil así que fue tras él.

-Hey, esperen- dijo Naruto corriendo tras ellos.

Bosque de Nami no Kuni

-Mero Mero Mellow!-

-Que fue eso?- preguntó Ameyuri.

En eso uno de sus subordinados se le acerca- jefa, hay unos tipos aproximándose por el este-

-Tch, desaganse de ellos, ya es suficiente con este mocoso- dijo refiriéndose al peli blanco que llevaba en su hombro.

Finalmente Kakashi y Hancock llegaron a donde estaba el grupo de Ameyuri.

-Espere señorita, tenemos compañía- dijo Kakashi, efectivamente haciendo parar a Hancock.

Al verlo, Ameyuri parecía haberse sorprendido un poco- Tú eres, Copicat no Kakashi! Pensé que te tenían como esclavo...-

-Exacto, 'tenían', y quien es usted?- regresó la pregunta Kakashi.

-Ella es Ringo Ameyuri... Que hace una de las espadachines de la niebla aquí?- dijo Naruto llegando a la escena.

-Akuma no Me Naruto! (Ojos de demonio Naruto), ahora si estoy sorprendida, acaso tu fuiste el que atacó Mariejois hace unos dias?- preguntó Ameyuri.

'Todo el mundo se identifica aqui...' pensó Hancock con una gota en la cabeza.

-Jejeje, lastimosamente ese placer no fue mío.- Respondio Naruto. Luego notó al chico que ella llevaba en el hombro- secuestrando niños? En serio? Esperaba más de una de las respetadas espadachines de la niebla- dijo burlonamente.

-N-no! No es lo que tu crees!- Esa pequeña distracción fue todo lo que Naruto necesitó.

-Bansho Ten'in (Atracción Universal)- el peli blanco salió volando de las manos de Ameyuri directo a Naruto.

-Uff- fue atrapado el chico- gracias tío! Me hubiera escapado yo mismo, pero esa desgraciada me electrocutaba cada vez que lo intentaba.- ahí noto a Kakashi y a Hancock- Hola, mi nombre es Suigetsu! Gusto e conocerlos! Oh, que tenemos aquí? Una mujer! cual es su nombre señora?- le preguntó a... Kakashi?!.

-...Soy un hombre- dijo Kakashi con cara inexpresiva.

-Ack! Haberlo dicho antes macho! Es que con esa estupida máscara tuya no puedo distinguir si eres hombre o mujer!- dijo Suigetsu.

Todo el mundo se lo quedó viendo con una gota en la cabeza. 'Acaso es retrasado?!' Fue el pensamiento de todos.

-Basta de estupideces! Capturen al mocoso!- gritó Ameyuri.

Los subordinados de esta no tardaron en acatar ordenes, lanzándose al grupo de Naruto.

-Mero Mero Mellow!- dijo Hancock convirtiendo en piedra a unos soldados.

-Liquid Gun! (Pistola Líquida)- está vez fue Suigetsu, quien lanzó balas de agua de sus dedos índices, incapacitando rápidamente a varios soldados.

Kakashi simplemente ocupaba un Tanto (espada corta) para derrotar a sus enemigos.

-Hey, transexual!- gritó Suigetsu refiriéndose a Kakashi- todos estamos usando nuestras mejores técnicas y tu luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Vamos, muestra una buena técnica!-

-No creo que sea necesario, mocoso irrespetuoso- 'Y realmente no veo un buen ataque que copiar, especialmente porque no los dejamos hacer ningún ataque en primer lugar' pensó para Kakashi para sí mismo.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos, y todos los soldados estaban en derrotados o convertidos en piedra.

-Maldición! Pudimos evitar esto si hubieran seguido mis órdenes y lo hubieran esposado como les dije!- gritó frustrada Ameyuri.

-Pero jefa, nosotros no tenemos esposas de Kairoseki!- dijo uno de los derrotados soldados.

-Cállate! Igual es tu culpa!- dijo dándole pisotones. Pero paro cuando se dio cuenta que ella era la única en pie.

-Bueno Ameyuri-chan, tengo muchas preguntas, y tu tienes las respuestas, así que vamos a tener una larga conversación- dijo Naruto.

AN

Todo por hoy. Recuerda dar tu opinión por los reviews!

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

AN

Bueno antes que nada, me gustaría agradecer a Denix-shin por sus reviews, me gusta saber lo que piensan y es por eso que le doy las gracias a todos los que dan su opinión acerca de la historia, después de todo a diferencia de muchos autores (ninguno en particular, sin ofender) yo admito que no escribo esta historia sólo para mi, sino para ustedes que son los que me dan la inspiración y las ganas de seguir con esta historia.

Como ya saben, me gusta mantener un buen ritmo y siempre tratar de sorprender en cada capítulo, así que lo siento, pero no spoilers (lo siento Denix-shin, pero no te puedo contar nada XD), espero que comprendan.

Sin más, el capítulo.

Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: La revelación de Ameyuri - Naruto va a la guerra!<p>

-Jajaja, vieron eso! Soy genial! Esos tipos no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra mí jajaja!- decía un eufórico Suigetsu- Bueno tú no lo hiciste mal transexual, y tu tampoco hombre afeminado- dijo Suigetsu refiriéndose a Kakashi y Hancock respectivamente.

-... Soy una mujer- dijo Hancock amenazante y con una ceja temblandole.

-Ack! Demonios mujer, porque no puedes vestir de forma más femenina! Pareces un hombre!- eso fue algo malo que decir, porque al siguiente segundo se encontró en el suelo recibiendo pisotones de Hancock.

-Maa maa, deberías aprender a tratar mejor a las señoritas muchacho. Por cierto, que fue ese poder que usastes?- preguntó Kakashi. Había usado agua? Si era así su potencial podría ser gigante.

-Ack...- dijo Suigetsu sobandose la cabeza, donde aún tenía marcas de los pisotones de Hancock- hablas de la Liquid Gun? (Pistola Liquida) pues es precisamente eso, una pistola líquida. Rayos, y yo pensaba que era retrasado, pero tú en definitiva te ganas el premio a la estupidez- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-No te pases de listo. Me refiero a tu poderes en general. Tú comiste una akuma no mi verdad?- presionó Kakashi.

-Así es, comí la Eki Eki no mi, soy un hombre líquido! - dijo Suigetsu en su usual tono enérgico.

-Ya veo... pero eso significa que eres inmune a los efectos del mar?- preguntó Kakashi ahora aún más interesado.

-Bueno... la verdad es que el mar aún me afecta... pero eso no incluye los demás liquidos! Incluso a usuarios normales les afecta el agua de una bañera o de los baños públicos, pero a mi no!- dijo Suigetsu orgulloso de su poder.

-Ya veo- inmunidad a los demás líquidos y además...

Aprovechando que el chico estaba desprevenido Kakashi desenvaino su Tanto (Espada corta) y traspasó a Suigetsu con el.

-Ack! Hey que haces, estas loco?!- gritó Suigetsu. Aún con el Tanto penetrando su pecho.

-Increíble, tu akuma no mi es tipo logia!- dijo Kakashi retirando su Tanto de Suigetsu y viendo maravillado como el lugar donde traspasó se regeneraba con agua y volvía a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tomemos un break para explicar los tipos de Akuma no Mi. Existen tres tipos de akuma no mi. Paramecia, el tipo más común, el cual da poderes al portador pero no afecta su cuerpo. Zoan, el segundo tipo de akuma no mi, afecta directamente al cuerpo del usuario permitiéndole convertirse en una especie de animal. Y finalmente, Logia, afecta al cuerpo, permitiéndole convertirlo en su elemento y también da poderes, son muy raras y consideradas las más poderosas de las tres.

-Así es, mi akuma no mi seguro es la más poderosa de todas jajaja- afirmó Suigetsu orgulloso de sus poderes.

Pero Hancock sólo rodó los ojos-Lo dudo mucho...- murmuró mientras veía a Naruto. Ese hombre había comido la akuma no mi primaria y sobrevivido. Según historias, era la primera akuma no mi que existió, y todas las demás akuma no mi eran simples copias diluidas. Incluso Naruto mismo había dicho alguna vez que ni él comprendía sus poderes completamente. Tanto era así que ella había escuchado de los nobles que todas las personas que la habían comido habían muerto, es por eso que el hecho de que Naruto la haya comido y sobrevivido para contarlo era tan increíble.

-Eh, dijiste algo mujer?- preguntó Suigetsu.

-Mi nombre es Hancock, mocoso- respondió enojada Hancock. Es que acaso no tenía educación?!.

Luego ella se dió cuenta que Kakashi se había ido con Naruto y estaban interrogando a esa espadachin, Ameyuri, si más no recordaba, así que sin más ella también se encaminó allá, Suigetsu siguiendo tras ella.

* * *

><p>Con Naruto-<p>

-Bueno, vas a contestar? Que hace una de los espadachines de la niebla en este lugar?- preguntó Naruto tranquilamente mientras comía uno de sus chocolates.

-No te voy a decir nada, cabrón.- respondió la mujer. Ella estaba amarrada a un árbol y tenía su cabeza agachada, mientras que Naruto estaba agachado en frente de ella.

"Crunch" mordió Naruto el chocolate, su mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. Kakashi lo veía curioso, se veía muy tranquilo a pesar de que ella no le había respondido ninguna pregunta.

De repente Naruto sonrió triunfante- Je, te diré lo que pienso que estas haciendo aquí. Estas reclutando gente, como evidencia todas las calles de este lugar están vacías y la poca gente que queda son viejos y niños... es porque ustedes han reclutado a todas las personas de este lugar! Sin hablar que estabas secuestrando a un chico que era un usuario. Pero para que necesitarían reclutar gente? La opción más probable sería para aumentar su número de guerreros y formar un ejército, lo cual me deja una sola pregunta, Ameyuri-chan...- la cara de Naruto perdió todas las emociones- en que lió se ha metido tu líder, que incluso ha llevado a su país a la guerra?-

La cara de sorpresa de Ameyuri la delataba- N-n-no me importa lo q-que creas, no te diré nada!- dijo con la poca determinación que le quedaba.

"Bam" el puño de Naruto se estrelló furiosamente justo al lado de Ameyuri, y devolviendo su habitual sonrisa, se acercó a Ameyuri y le dijo- Escucha, Ameyuri-chan, te he estado tratando gentilmente hasta ahora pero...- los ojos púrpuras de Naruto penetraron en los de Ameyuri- ... eso no significa que no pueda jugar rudo, así que dime lo que quiero saber ahora!-

Aunque Naruto seguía sonriendo, en lo único que Ameyuri podía fijarse era en los obres anillados color púrpura de Naruto. Era como si la misma muerte la mirara a los ojos, y eso la aterraba.

Finalmente Ameyuri no pudo soportarlo más y respondió- l-los r-rebeldes... muchas personas se rebelaron contra Mizukage-sama porque no les gustaba la forma en la que manejaba el país, así que ahora nuestro país está en guerra. Nosotros vinimos hace un mes aquí para reclutar a toda la gente as pudiéramos, mi grupo era el último en irse así que somos los únicos aquí.- al final Ameyuri agachó la cabeza, decepcionada de si misma y el miedo que le tenía a ese hombre.

-Increíble, hizo hablar a una de las espadachines de la niebla...- murmuró Kakashi.

Naruto sonrió, esto era perfecto- Muy bien, nuestro próximo destino esta decidido, obviamente, después de dejarte a ti- dijo mirando a Hancock, quien junto a Suigetsu recién se había acercado.

-H-hey, y que hay de mí! Me vas a dejar aquí?!- dijo Ameyuri.

-Oh, claro que no Ameyuri-chan, vamos Kakashi, tráela al barco. Ella es una pieza importante del plan- dijo Naruto.

Ante esto Suigetsu reaccionó.

-Barco? Hey macho, acaso ustedes son piratas?!- preguntó Suigetsu.

-Así es chaval.- respondió Naruto.

-Perfecto! Adivinen que, les daré el honor de hacerme su capitán!- dijo Suigetsu esperando sus respuestas positivas y agradecimientos...

...Que nunca llegaron porque Naruto y Kakashi junto Ameyuri ya iban caminando hacia al barco.- Hey! Nunca me respondiste!-

-Je, lo siento chaval, pero yo soy el capitán, de eso no hay discusión. A menos que seas un navegante, no necesitamos a nadie más con nosotros.- respondió Naruto.

-Ja! Pues estas de suerte macho! Mi cuerpo está hecho de completamente de agua, por lo que es muy sensible a la presión ambiental, humedad, en resumen, a todo tipo de cambios climáticos! Soy un navegante nato tío! Además, ya me estaba aburriendo de esta isla...- dijo Suigetsu.

'Aburriendo? Es que acaso no notó a toda la gente de la isla desapareciendo?' Pensó Kakashi con una gota en la cabeza.

-Je- Naruto tenía una media sonrisa mientras le lanzaba una barra de chocolate a Suigetsu- Bienvenido a la banda chaval!-

-Yahoo!- dijo Suigetsu mientras engullía su chocolate.

-Muy bien! Al barco, que no hay tiempo para perder!- ordenó Naruto. Parecía que iban a zarpar con toda tranquilidad.

Lo que ninguno sabía es que había alguien más en el área.

Detrás de un árbol cercano se veía una figura misteriosa que estaba espiando al grupo.

-Akuma no me Naruto (Ojos de demonio Naruto), así que se va unir a la guerra de kirigakure eh? Será mejor que lo observe de cerca, esto podría cambiar nuestros planes- la figura entonces comenzó a seguir al grupo.

-Así que, como se llama nuestra banda?- preguntó Suigetsu emocionado.

-Mmm, ahora que lo pienso aún no hemos decidido el nombre...- dijo Kakashi.

-Nisiquiera tienen nombre? Ja, que piratas tan patéticos!- dijo Ameyuri, que estaba atada y siendo llevada en el hombro de Kakashi.

-Tú cállate! No insultes a nuestra banda, macho!- le gritó Suigetsu.

-Soy una una mujer, tarado!- gritó Ameyuri de vuelta.

'Este chico... apenas y se unió a la banda y ya está defendiendo su honor' pensó Kakashi.

-...Samsara- dijo Naruto.

-Que?-

-Nuestra banda, nosotros somos los Piratas de Samsara!- dijo Naruto.

-Samsa-que?!- repitió estúpidamente Suigetsu.

- -sara, Samsara, el ciclo de nacimiento, vida, muerte y reencarnación- respondió inteligentemente Naruto.

-Ack! Estúpidas palabras complicadas, porque la gente no puede hablar más simple!- dijo Suigetsu tirandose los pelos. Todo el mundo se lo quedaba mirando con una gota en la cabeza, que tan retrasado podía ser?!.

-Jejeje, esto va a estar mucho más animado con este chaval, jeje- murmuró Naruto.

* * *

><p>Finalmente todos subieron al Perla Negra, lo único que faltaba para zarpar era la orden del capitán, que estaba sólo en la parte delantera de la cubierta. Viendo que estaba sólo, Kakashi aprovechó para preguntarle lo que había estado molestandole desde el comienzo.<p>

-Hey Naruto- dijo Kakashi llamando la atención del rubio- quiero que me respondas algo...- tomó aire- que... que es lo que buscas con todo esto?-

Naruto lo miro como si fuera estúpido- Je, no es obvio? Detener una guerra obviamente. Las 5 Naciones Elemen...- pero fue interrumpido por Kakashi.

-No! No me vengas con esa mierda de detener una guerra, porque a mi eso me suena sólo como una triste razón para cumplir tu venganza contra Konoha y todas las Nacio...- ahora fue Naruto el que interrumpió a Kakashi.

-Pues si no quieres estar aquí, puedes irte en cualquier momento! No te estoy obligando a nada! Sólo te dí un puesto en mi banda, pero si no lo quieres puedes irte- dijo Naruto lanzándose una mirada a Kakashi, quien la devolvió sin dudar.

Se quedaron mirando, y si alguien hubiera estado ahí hubiera notado una gran tensión en el aire.

-Maa maa, no saltes conclusiones Capitán.-rompió la tensión Kakashi- Fuiste tú el que me liberó de los nobles, además siento que estoy haciendo honor a mi antiguo capitán, Minato, al estar en tú banda. Sólo quería... saber si estabas haciendo las cosas por las razones correctas. Yo mismo admito que odio Konoha y quiero venganza, es por eso que no quiero ser capitán.- dijo Kakashi agachando la cabeza. La verdad no esperaba que su capitán lo quisiera botar de la banda en menos de una semana.

Naruto tomó aire- Mira, Kakashi. Lo único que quiero es conseguirme una chica, tener una familia y vivir en paz. Pero no puedo hacer eso en un mundo lleno de guerras- extendió su mano hacia Kakashi- necesito una razón para detener una guerra? No lo creo. Prestame tu fuerza Kakashi, prestame tu fuerza y ayúdame a formar un mundo mejor-

Pero Kakashi no aceptó su mano, sino que puso una rodilla en el suelo y agachó la cabeza- disculpe por cuestionar sus órdenes capitán!- gritó Kakashi.

Naruto sonrió- levantate Kakashi, no hay necesidad de inclinarse. Sólo dile a todos que zarpamos. Ah, y dale esto a Suigetsu- dijo tirándole un objeto extraño, como una esfera que tenía una flecha de brújula adentro.- es un Eternal Pose que Ameyuri tenía, nos guiará a Kirigakure. Por el camino pasaremos por el hogar de nuestra Nakama y la dejaremos ahí.-

-Ah, eso me recuerda que ella aún no me ha dicho su nombre, señorita-chan!- gritó Kakashi corriendo para cumplir órdenes y preguntarle su nombre a Hancock.

Después que Kakashi se fue Naruto se quedó pensando.

-...Estoy haciendo esto... por venganza?...-

* * *

><p>Muy lejos de Naruto - Cuartel General de la Marina<p>

-Como te fue con tu sobrino, Kizaru?- preguntó un tipo que llevaba una gorra de la Marina encima, tenía pelo afro, bigote y la barba amarrada en una trenza, además de usar unos lentes circulares. El era el almirante de flota Sengoku, líder general de la Marina.

-Todo perfecto Sengoku-san, ya tenemos nuevo Shichibukai.- dijo Kizaru refiriéndose a la decisión de Naruto.

-Bien, será mejor dar la noticia lo más pronto posible. Haré que los diarios la publiquen mañana mismo.- dijo Sengoku escribiendo la carta de orden al periódico.

Viendo su trabajo hecho, Kizaru se retiraba, sin embargo Sengoku aún tenía una pregunta más para él.

-Espera un momento Borsalino, necesito hacerte una pregunta.- Kizaru se puso serio ante el tono que uso su almirante.- si algún día tienes que escoger entre la Marina y Naruto, cuál será tu decisión.

Kizaru sonrió y luego siguió caminando- Ruegue para que ese día nunca venga, Senguku-san, porque ni yo mismo se la respuesta a esa pregunta- sin más Kizaru se retiró de la habitación.

-Demonios...- murmuró Sengoku.

* * *

><p>Segundo día de viaje<p>

Era un día tranquilo. Todo el mundo se estaba levantando y se disponían a desayunar. Lastimosamente la vida de un pirata no conoce la palabra tranquilidad.

-Capitán! Se acerca un barco de la Marina por estribor!- gritó Suigetsu.

Naruto observó, y en definitiva un barco de la Marina se acercaba peligrosamente a estribor.

-Oh, no te preocupes, déjame hablar con ellos!- respondió.

Cuando los dos barcos estuvieron cerca Naruto habló.

-Desean algo señores?- preguntó Naruto.

-Akuma no me Naruto! Entregate con tripulación por las buenas, o abriremos fuego!- dijo quien parecía ser el capitán del barco marín. Era un tipo con cabello corto, grandes entradas y barba. Era fornido y vestía como un típico capitán de la Marina.

-Je, no creo que quieran hacerle eso a un shichibukai.- dijo Naruto con media sonrisa.

-Tu? Shichibukai? Lo siento pero no nos ha llegado ningún informe acerca de eso.- dijo de vuelta el capitán. La expresión de Naruto cambió. Parece que el mundo aún no se enteraba que era un shichibukai.

-Hey! Estas dudando de nuestro Capitán?!- gritó enojado Suigetsu.

-Mira, nosotros sólo estamos aquí para buscar unos artículos robados de una isla cercana, hemos estado buscando por dos días sin dormir y lo último que queremos es problemas. Sólo déjanos revisar tu barco y te prometo que después te dejaré ir.- dijo el Marín.

"Suspiro" -Está bien, tampoco queremos problemas. Pero estén seguros de que presentaré mis quejas, y no será bonito para ustedes, nada bonito.- dijo Naruto.

-Lo que sea- murmuró el marín- Okay quiero diez hombres conmigo! Siganme, vamos a revisar este barco y terminamos por hoy!- ordenó y luego él y diez de sus hombres saltaron al Perla Negra.- Muy bien los quiero a todos en una fila! Mientras más rápido se dejen revisar, más rápido podremos seguir nuestros propios caminos!- con eso comenzaron a revisarlos a todos.

-Tch, por qué tenemos que hacer esto? La palabra de nuestro capitán debería bastarles!- dijo Suigetsu mientras se dejaba revisar. Cómo se atreven a dudar de su capitán?! No lo conocía de más de un día, pero era sin duda el hombre más inteligente que halla conocido jamás!.

-Sólo cállate y dejate revisar!- gritó toscamente el Marín que lo estaba revisando.

-Hey Kakashi...- le murmuró Naruto- donde pusiste a Ameyuri?- si descubrían que llevaban un rehén las cosas no serían bonitas.

-Esta en el cuarto secreto, nada de que preocuparse- contestó Kakashi.

Al parecer todo iba a salir perfecto, y pronto todos seguirían sus caminos en paz. O no...

-No te atrevas a ponerme las manos de encima, sucio hombre!- gritó Hancock al Marín que trataba de revisarla.

-Esta bien, ella no tiene nada, está limpia- dijo Naruto tratando que el Marín se detuviera.

Pero el Marín hizo caso omiso y agarró una de las muñecas de Hancock quien al ver que ese hombre la tocaba comenzó a temblar, recuerdos de los maltratos de los nobles regresando a su mente.

-Detente!- gritó Naruto.

-Cállate basura pirata! O la mataré aquí mism...- pero fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de Naruto que lo lanzó al suelo, de ahí Suigetsu le piso un brazo de forma que no lo pudiera mover, y Kakashi hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo.

-Quien te crees para hacerle eso a uno de nuestros Nakamas?!- gritó Suigetsu.

-No esperes que te perdonemos después de lo que hiciste- añadió Kakashi.

Hancock, quien estaba llorando en el suelo, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

De ahí Naruto se agachó en frente de ella, con preocupación en sus ojos- estas bien?- le preguntó. Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue Hancock estrellándose en su pecho, llorando como si no hubiera mañana. Ante esto Naruto apretó los dientes con furia- esto no se los perdonare- ahora todos los marines estaban en guardia, estaban confiados porque ellos tenían la ventaja numérica. Aún así, antes de que la batalla pudiera empezar, un ave pasó volando y tiró un periódico a la cubierta del perla negra.

El capitán Marín se acercó a ver lo que decía y casi se lleva un infarto- Que es esta mierda?!- sus subordinados rápidamente fueron a ver lo que le sorprendió tanto a su capitán, y cuando lo leyeron todos se pusieron pálidos.

Porque ahí, en la portada del diario de papel, decía claramente "Akuma no me Naruto acepta puesto de Shichibukai".

Ahora Naruto tenía una media sonrisa- según las reglas de la tregua de Shichibukai y marinos, si uno de los dos bandos incumple las reglas, el otro tiene derecho a decidir su castigo- la cara de Naruto se volvió vengativa- maten al desgraciado que le puso una mano a mi Nakama!- ordenó Naruto, y Kakashi no dudo ni un segundo en acatar ordenes.-Ahora largo de mi barco!- los marines sólo apretaron los dientes y obedecieron.

Desde ahí Naruto se llevó a Hancock al cuarto y no se los volvió a ver por el resto del día. Aunque si tu pasabas cerca de su puerta tu podrías distinguir los sollozos de Hancock, quien le había afectado mucho la situación.

* * *

><p>La noticia de Naruto como Shichibukai afectó al mundo. Especialmente a los mismos shichibukai, quienes ahora tenían un nuevo compañero.<p>

Aquí la lista de Shichibukai:

Drácula Mihawk, el mejor espadachin del mundo- Uzumaki Naruto eh, espero que sea fuerte-

Sir Crocodile, usuario de la suna suna no mi, tipo logia- Cancela las invitaciones a Uzumaki Naruto, se acaba de unir a los Shichibukai. Tch, me hubiera gustado que trabajara para mí.-

Bartholomew Kuma, usuario de la nikyu nikyu no mi, tipo paramecia-...-

Y finalmente Donquixote Doflamingo, usuario de fruta: desconocida- jejejeje, así que mi querido primo se unió a Shichibukai, jejejejeje-

Cinco shichibukai en la actualidad, dos puestos vacantes.

* * *

><p>Ya era de mañana y Naruto estaba despierto en su cama, inmovilizado por Hancock quien dormía plácidamente en su pecho.<p>

Dormía siendo la palabra clave, ya que acababa de despertar- Volvemos a dormir en la misma cama, aunque ahora en una posición aún más comprometedora.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Pero Hancock sólo se lo quedó mirando a los ojos

-... realmente... arriesgaría su vida por mi?- preguntó finalmente Hancock.

-Jeje, claro! no me lo pensaría dos veces, Hancock-chan- dijo Naruto. Sus Nakamas eran su familia, no dejaría que nadie les pusiera una mano encima!.

Ante esto Hancock le regaló una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa que había dado en años- arigatou (gracias)- dijo Hancock.

AN

Todo por hoy, nada más que decir, chaooo.

R&R


	7. La despedida de Hancock-Samsara vs Kuja!

AN

Antes del capítulo quisiera responder a sus preguntas y comentarios.

-Estará Luffy en el fic?

Si, pero aún estamos aproximadamente 8 años antes del inicio del cannon de One Piece, así que no será hasta un rato (Habrá time skips así que quizá no sea tanto)

-Momentos Naruto/Hancock.

Si que habrá, sin embargo por ahora no ha habido muchos, más que todo por el odio de Hancock a los hombres. Aunque de aquí tendrás que esperar un poco para que se den más porque... si quieres saber lee el capítulo.

Agradecimientos a diego uzumaki uchiha, denix-shin y a Rey96 por sus reviews.

Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: La despedida de Hancock, Samsara vs Kuja!<p>

El Perla Negra se encontraba navegando en una tormentosa noche lluviosa en el Grand Line. Ya han pasado 3 días de viaje y hasta ahora todo había sido normal y calmado. Bueno casi normal, ya que se ha dado un cambio un tanto peculiar en la dinamica de la banda...

-Quiere más chocolate Naruto-sama?- preguntó Hancock quien estaba sentada en las piernas de Naruto dándole chocolate caliente con una cuchara.

-Eh, si, si...- Naruto realmente no sabía que hacer de la situación. De la noche a la mañana Hancock se había puesto extremadamente servicial con él. Se le hacía un poco raro porque sólo ayer lo odiaba por ser un hombre. Y no sólo con el, sino que se había vuelto un poco más tolerante con toda la banda. Si incluso le dijo su nombre a Kakashi. Aún así...

Hancock agachó la cabeza tímidamente-Naruto-sama, p-puedo dormir con usted?- ...Aún así se le hacía rarísimo que su actitud halla pasado tan rápido del odio al amor...

-Claro! Mi cama es muy grande así que no hay problema!- pero como dicen 'a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente', y si una chica quiere dormir contigo (y hablo de dormir, no de otra cosa) entonces, quien era el para decir no?.

Lastimosamente esa noche no dormirían juntos como lo planearon...

-Capitán! Se acerca un barco a babor!- gritó Suigetsu, quien le tocaba hacer guardia esa noche.

-Oh, me pregunto quien sera?...- Naruto se levantó de la silla junto con Hancock y se dirigieron a cubierta. Estaba lloviendo, así que los dos quedaron empapados, sin embargo lo ignoraron ya que había un peculiar barco justo en frente de ellos. Se trataba de un barco negro con detalles en rojo, incluyendo las velas. Lo peculiar era que el barco estaba en los lomos de dos serpientes marinas.

Hancock reconoció el barco apenas lo vió- Las piratas Kuja!- exclamó Hancock.

-Hancock!- gritó una de las mujeres en el otro barco. Tenía una cabeza extraña, ya que era más grande de lo normal y poseía cabello color verde.

-Nee-sama! (Hermana)- respondió Hancock.

'Es una de sus hermanas de las que me habló... Je, parece que al final si que fueron rescatadas...' pensó Naruto.

-Hey, como rayos pueden esos tíos ir por ahí con tan poca ropa. Además lucen afeminados, acaso son okamas? (Gays)- preguntó Suigetsu.

-Son mujeres tarado...- le dijo Kakashi.

-Ack! Diablos, es que con tanto músculo pensé que eran machos! Que rayos les pasa a las mujeres de hoy en dia?!- grito Suigetsu tirándose de los pelos.

'Bueno, no lo culpo, todas son realmente musculosas, deben ser muy fuertes...- pensó Kakashi. Y no sólo musculosas, sino también muy altas, el único que era más alto que ellas era Naruto, quien también era desproporcionadamente alto.

-Tienen a una de las nuestras! Ataquen!- gritó la que parecía ser la capitana. Siguiendo la orden de su capitán cinco de las mujeres saltaron al Perla Negra.

-Demonios- dijo Naruto alzando su mano.

Pero Hancock rápidamente se aferró a ella para evitar que lanzará el ataque- espera! No les hagas daño!- gritó.

-No te preocupes, sólo las detendré! Flying Dream! (Sueño Volador)- gritó Naruto, y antes que las mujeres tocarán el Perla Negra se quedaron flotando en el aire, como si no hubiera gravedad.

-Rayos! Devuelveme a mi hermana bastardo!- gritó la mujer de cabello verde lanzándose al Perla Negra. Al ver su valentía más de las Kuja se lanzaron al barco de Naruto también.

-Maldición, necesito tiempo- insulto por lo bajó Naruto.- Kakashi! Suigetsu! Ataquen, pero no usen fuerza letal!- los nombrados se movilizaron rápido a la orden de se capitan.

-Copy mode- dijo Kakashi destapando su ojo izquierdo.

-whooo, aquí vengo yo! Glue Splash!- Suigetsu estiró sus puños al frente y estos empezaron a crecer hasta ridículas proporciones para luego estallar en dirección a las Kuja, cogiendo a algunas desprevenidas.

-Ahhh, que es esto?! Pegamento?!- dijo una de las piratas tratando de despegarse del líquido pegajoso que tenía su cuerpo pegado al suelo.

Las demás Kuja sin embargo no se dejaron amedrentar y se lanzaron contra Kakashi en grupo, tratando de usar la ventaja numérica.

-Tú ataque se ve muy útil Suigetsu, lo voy a tomar prestado! Paste mode!- dijo Kakashi, para luego entrar en la misma posición que Suigetsu- Glue Splash!- para las Kuja fue como un deja vu, ya que las manos de Kakashi estallaron en el mismo líquido pegajoso, nuevamente cobrando bajas enemigas.

-Paren esto!- Hancock gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus plegarias caían en oídos sordos.

-Hombres desgraciados! Los voy a eliminar aquí mismo!- gritó la peli verde hermana de Hancock.

-Demonios! Lo siento Hancock-chan, pero parece que tendré que luchar- dijo Naruto. Hancock en vez no sabía que hacer, estaban peleando sus Nakamas, las personas que darían la vida por ella, pero también estaba peleando su hermana, una de las personas que había estado con ella toda la vida.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto - Habitaciones inferiores del Perla Negra<p>

-Joder, me comienzo a arrepentir de haberme subido a este barco- dijo una figura misteriosa- para rematar, estoy llamando a Konoha pero nadie contesta los Den-Den Mushi. Lo único que falta es que me caiga la cubierta encima...-

* * *

><p>Cubierta<p>

Naruto levantó las manos, apuntando a las Kuja que aún seguían flotando en el aire- Falling Nightmare (Caída de Pesadilla)- y tras las palabras de Naruto las mujeres salieron disparadas a la cubierta, estrellándose contra esta y derrumbado una parte, dejando un hueco en ella- Rayos, aún no controlo bien ese poder...-

-Shannaro!- las Kujas que recién habían caído por la cubierta regresaron volando violentamente a través de esta- En serio?! Me acaba de caer la maldita cubierta encima?! Nomas falta que me descubran!-

Naruto miró a través del hoyo de la cubierta para encontrarse con una furiosa peli rosa- Quien eres tu y que haces en mi barco?- dijo Naruto notando que la chica no vestía igual que las piratas Kuja.

Una vena brotó en la frente de la peli rosa, mientras Naruto se la quedaba viendo con sospecha. Que hacía esta mujer en el Perla Negra?! Como rayos había pasado desapercibida?!

Tomando impulso ella saltó a la cubierta.- Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, y no creo que te pueda contar más por ahora- dijo la peli rosa mirando a todas las piratas que habían invadido la cubierta.

-Estas de nuestro lado?- dijo Naruto poniéndose en guardia.

-...si- dijo la identificada Sakura, poniéndose también en guardia.

De repente una serpiente verde se abalanzó por la retaguardia de Naruto, pero Sakura fue rápida en reaccionar. -Shannaro!- dijo dando un violento golpe que mandó a volar a la serpiente.

-Joder pero que fuerza!- dijo Naruto honestamente sorprendido.

La serpiente se transformo de nuevo en la mujer peli verde que se conocía como la hermana de Hancock. - Ella es una usuaria, al parecer a comido una akuma no mi tipo Zoan, por eso se puede transformar en animal- explicó Sakura.

-Maldita sea! Devuelveme a mi hermana!- gritó la peli verde pero antes de que pudiera atacar otra vez Hancock finalmente gritó.

-Para ya, Sandersonia!- todo el desorden se paró y la atención recayó sobre Hancock- Yo no he sido secuestrada por él, al contrario, fue él quien me rescató!-

Sandersonia miro a Naruto con desconfianza- ...Si es así entonces que liberen a nuestros Nakamas y que te entreguen sin resistirse en este mismo instante!- dijo.

-Kakashi! Suigetsu! Ya oyeron a la señorita, liberen a sus Nakama!- ordenó Naruto.

-Ack! Como quieres que las libere?! Hice ese líquido pensando específicamente en que no se puedan liberar!- dijo Suigetsu golpeandose la frente.

-Eres retrasado? Son poderes akuma no mi, tírales agua salada y será suficiente para liberarlas- dijo Kakashi.

Se tardaron un poco pero con la ayuda de Suigetsu, Kakashi y las demás Kuja el trabajo de liberar a las piratas pegadas se aceleró notablemente.

Pronto todas las Kuja atrapadas por la Glue Splash estuvieron liberadas. Apenas la última de ellas estuvo libre Sandersonia tomó la muñeca de Hancock- Nos vamos ya- dijo, y comenzó a jalar a Hancock a la orilla del Perla Negra.

-Je, en serio? Ni siquiera un 'gracias por rescatar a mi hermana'? No pensé que fueras tan mal agradecida- dijo Naruto. La actitud de Sandersonia realmente lo sacaba de quicio. 'Ugh, necesito una barra de chocolate...'

-Cállate! No creas que no se quien eres, Doquixote Naruto! Eres uno más de esos desgraciados nobles!- le gritó Sandersonia apretando inconscientemente la muñeca de Hancock.

-Oh, escuchaste esa conversación. Debo felicitarte por tus habilidades de espía, no pensé que nadie nos estuviera escuchando cuándo estaba hablando con la noble...- dijo Naruto.

Sakura en vez se sorprendió mucho 'Uzumaki Naruto es un noble! Esto lo hace incluso más peligroso para los planes de Konoha!' Pensó muy preocupada.

- ...Pero estás equivocada, tengo sangre de noble, pero jamás seré uno de ellos. Sino, no estuviera aquí, respirando este 'sucio' aire- dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

Sandersonia dudo un segundo, Hancock viendo su descuido aprovechó y se soltó del agarre de Sandersonia- Que crees que haces?!- reaccionó la peli verde.

-Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo! Atacas a mis Nakamas y dañas su barco, y tras eso los insultas!- gritó Hancock furiosa.

-Estas de su parte?! Acaso te lavaron el cerebro?! Tu sabes cómo son las personas! Incluso ese hombre es un noble! Ya olvidaste lo que ellos te hicieron?!-

-Naruto-sama no es una mala persona!- defendió Hancock.

-Es un noble, a él no le import...- pero fue interrumpida por Hancock.

-El arriesgó su vida por mí!- gritó Hancock.

Los ojos de Sandersonia estaban abiertos como platos. Acaso se había equivocado?

-De que estas hablando Sandersonia?- preguntó la capitana de las Kuja.

Los ojos de Sandersonia se abrieron aún más si es posible, las demás Kuja no podían saber que fueron esclavas! Sería una vergüenza, e incluso podían ser expulsadas del clan!

-N-nada Sencho (capitán)- dijo Sandersonia.

Naruto entendió rápido la situación, así que antes que la capitana Kuja pudiera preguntar más el se adelantó - Lo siento Hancock-chan, pero parece que no podremos dormir juntos...- ante eso todos se sonrojaron, incluidas las piratas Kuja y Sandersonia.- ...como lo hicimos ayer...- las personas se sonrojaron más, Kakashi comenzó a reír perversamente y una de las cejas de Sandersonia comenzó a temblar- ...o como la vez que lo hiciste cuando yo estaba inconsciente, honestamente no pensé que fueras tan temeraria...- dijo Naruto. Para ahora todas las caras parecían tomates, incluso Kakashi se tapaba la nariz para parar una posible hemorragia nasal y Sandersonia estaba mirando enojada a Hancock. Si sólo supieran que estaban hablando de dormir y no de otra cosa...

-Pervertido!- gritó Sakura golpeando al rubio en la cabeza.

Cuando Naruto volvió a alzar la cabeza, Hancock estaba al frente de el, su mirada profunda y con algo de tristeza. Luego llevó su mano a la mejilla de Naruto y le susurró- No sabe cuánto me gustaría quedarme y ser su Nakama...- hizo una pausa, como obligando a las palabras que salieran de su boca- pero... yo soy una Kuja, y no puedo pertenecer a otra banda más que las Kuja- dijo Hancock con pesar.

Viendo esto Naruto puso su mano sobre la de Hancock de forma cariñosa, notando que estaba muy fría, quizas por la lluvia, y le respondió en un susurro- No me importa si perteneces a otra banda, para mi tú siempre serás mi Nakama. Incluso si el mundo está en contra, o si tu me odias, ten por seguro que yo estaré ahí para dar mi vida si es necesario.- susurró Naruto con convicción.

Se quedaron mirando, lo único que ellos podían escuchar era el sonido de la lluvia que azotaba los mares y los empapaba, pero eso no era importante. Lo único importante en ese momento era el otro, esa persona que sin darse cuenta se había metido en su corazón, y en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en una persona importantísima para cada uno. Los instintos los tomaron desprevenidos, y sus cuerpos, como sabiendo que pronto partirían caminos, decidieron despedirse de la forma más primaria y básica que existía, uniendo sus labios, y así sellando un pacto que los uniría para siempre.

-Le prometo que me volveré más fuerte, para que algún día pueda caminar junto usted...- dijo Hancock.

-Te estaré esperando entonces, Hancock-chan- dijo Naruto.

Se separaron. Aunque no querían debían seguir caminos separados, y eso les dolía. Dando una última mirada a Naruto, Hancock habló- Vámonos- y con eso se retiró, saltando al barco de las Kuja.

Estás no tardaron en seguirla, siendo Sandersonia la última en ir- Siento lo de tu barco y... gracias por rescatar a mi hermana- dijo antes de saltar.

Pronto el barco se perdió en el oscuro horizonte, mientras la lluvia finalmente se calmaba. Naruto se quedó observando, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz detrás de él.

-Valla, pero si has resultado ser todo un rompecorazones- dijo Sakura.

-Je, no creas que me he olvidado de ti, me debes una explicación- dijo Naruto.

-Ugh, está bien. Soy una médico de Nami no Kuni (País de las olas) me salve de ser reclutada por Kiri, así que cuando vi que tu anclaste tu barco en el muelle aproveché el momento para infiltrame en él y así escapar de ser reclutada- dijo Sakura.

-Ya veo...- dijo Naruto sin terminar de creérselo 'Pero ahora lo que necesito es dormir...' pensó Naruto tan cansado mentalmente que incluso le apetecía dormir- Bueno, me voy a dormir. Quiero la cubierta arreglada y limpia para mañana- dijo Naruto.

-Que! No nos vas a ayudar?!- reclamó Suigetsu.

Kakashi sólo puso una sobre su hombro- Déjalo, debe estar muy cansado- le dijo.

Sakura sólo se les rió de su suerte.

-Ah, por cierto, tu también ayudas Sakura-chan, no creas que te permitiré estar en mi barco de gratis- dijo Naruto antes de entrar.

-Que! Pero si ese hoyo lo hiciste tú, Shannaro!- lastimosamente sus reclamos cayeron en oídos sordos y tuvo que pasar toda la noche arreglando la cubierta.

Perla Negra - 8 horas después

-Hola, aquí Konoha-

-Ugh, hasta que al fin contestan!-

-Agente Haruno Sakura, su reporte se esperaba hace 3 días-

-Si, bueno he tenido inconvenientes-

-Que inconvenientes?-

-Mira, ahora no puedo hablar mucho, sólo dile a Hokage-sama que quiero refuerzos y que llegaré a Kiri en 3 días... junto con Uzumaki Naruto- dijo Sakura.

-Queeee...- pero no pudo decir más ya que Sakura cerró el Den-Den Mushi.

-Que haces?- Sakura se sobresalto y miró atrás para encontrarse con Kakashi.

-Ah, bueno, hablando con mi mascota!- dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-Tienes un Den-Den Mushi como mascota...- dijo Kakashi inexpresivamente. Sakura asintió aún mas nerviosa y tragó fuerte rogando que se lo creyera.- ...Yo también! Se llama Pakun y hablo con el todo el tiempo!- dijo Kakashi sacando un Den-Den Mushi que más bien tenía cara de perro.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando raro, este tipo iba en serio?!.

-Bueno e-eso no importa, quiero tomarme un baño, donde queda la bañera?- dijo Sakura.

-Al fondo a la derecha- dijo Kakashi.

-Gracias- y sin más se fue con dirección al baño.

-Jamás pensé que encontraría a alguien igual que yo, verdad Pakun-chan?- dijo Kakashi a su Den-Den Mushi. La verdad es que todos esos años encerrado le habían afectado mucho al pobre enmascarado...

En el baño

-Ahhh, que relajante- dijo Sakura hundiéndose en el agua. El baño tenía más bien la forma de baños termales, realmente lujoso.

-Si verdad?- preguntó una voz al lado de ella.

Giro su cabeza mecánicamente para encontrarse con... Suigetsu.

-Que mierda haces aquí! Que no ves que me estoy bañando?!- dijo Sakura furiosa.

-Ah, vamos. Que entre machos no hay vergüenza- respondió Suigetsu.

-Soy mujer tarado!- gritó Sakura noqueadolo fuera de la bañera.

-Ack! Que?! Esta vez estaba realmente seguro que eras hombre! Si incluso éstas más plana que una tabla!- gritó Suigetsu.

-Que dijiste?! Maldito retrasado! Te voy a matar!- Sakura realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse subido al Perla Negra...

AN

Fin, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias en la caja de reviews. Sin mas me despido, JaNe.

R&R


	8. Capitulo 8

Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen.

AN

Valla, cuánto odian a Sakura, pero que les ha hecho que hasta la quieren matar XD. En lo personal no le tengo ningún fastidio a Sakura, es más, no me puedo permitir tenerle fastidio a ningún personaje porque eso me haría un mal autor.

Tanto odio me ha picado un poco la verdad, así que lo he tomado como un reto. Si no logro que amen a Sakura como personaje tanto como aman a Naruto y a los demás para el final de mi historia, me consideraré un fracaso como autor. Así que olviden todo lo que saben sobre Sakura, porque haré que amen mi versión de ella!.

Antes de empezar me gustaría darles las gracias por sus reviews, recuerden que sus reviews son lo que me dan inspiración para seguir este fic.

Sin más, el capítulo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8: La isla llena de niebla - Samsara llega a Kiri!<p>

El Grand Line es considerado uno de los mares más peligrosos, sus climas pueden variar en cortas distancias y además, si no posees un Log Pose podrías llegar a perderte por siempre, ya que las brújulas normales no funcionan en este mar. Siendo un mar muy peligroso, sus islas no podrían quedarse atrás, islas con climas drásticos, desde desiertos hasta tundras, en los cuales si no eres fuerte... morirás.

Dentro del Grand Line, estando muy cerca del Calm Belt, yace una peligrosa isla que se sabe que está en guerra. Es Kirigakure, uno de los cinco grandes países no afiliados. La isla siempre está cubierta por niebla, a veces llegando a ser tan espesa que tendrías suerte de ver más allá de tu nariz. Y ahora, los recién formados Piratas de Samsara, se dirigen allí.

Un solitario barco se aproximaba a las playas de Kirigakure. Era negro, y tenía detalles en oro puro. Era sin duda un barco lujoso a lo extremo, aunque teniendo en cuenta que fue diseñado por los nobles no es de extrañarse.

-Llegamos!- gritó un eufórico chico peli blanco.

-No entiendo tu emoción Suigetsu, estas al tanto que vamos a una guerra verdad?- preguntó otro peli blanco, aunque este era mayor y tenía la mitad inferior de su cara cubierta por una máscara.

-Cállate Kakashi! A diferencia de todos ustedes yo no puedo sobrevivir sin comida decente! En serio, como rayos pueden aguantar comer sándwiches y dulces todos los dias?! Sólo espero que la comida aquí sea buena!- grito el siempre eufórico Suigetsu.

-Bueno el chaval tiene razón, quizás deberíamos encontrar un cocinero que quiera unirsenos...- dijo un rubio ojos violeta mientras bajaba del barco.

-Ja, parece que el gran Naruto al fin se cansó de los dulces!- dijo la última miembro de la tripulación, una chica peli rosa de ojos verdes.

-Hey, amo los dulces, pero lastimosamente no puedo vivir sólo de ellos, Sakura-chan.- respondió Naruto.

-Mmm, ahora que hablan de comida, nunca he visto a Kakashi comiendo.- dijo Suigetsu.

-Por qué tanto interés en verme comer?- preguntó Kakashi extrañado.

-Bueno, seguro que tienes que sacarte esa máscara para comer! Nunca te hemos visto sin máscara!- acusó Suigetsu.

-Hey es verdad! Que rayos escondes, acaso eres feo? O quizás tienes una horrible cicatriz?- apoyó Sakura.

-Lo que escondo es...- todo el mundo guardó silencio, la expectativa creciendo a cada segundo- ...nada de su incumbencia.- declaró Kakashi patéticamente.

-Que clase de respuesta es esa?!- gritaron Sakura y Suigetsu al mismo tiempo.

-Jejeje, vamos vamos, no hay necesidad de gritar...- dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a los chicos. Pero estos no cederían...

-Me está diciendo que no le da curiosidad?! Un momento... usted ya ha visto su cara verdad?!- acusó Suigetsu. Naruto se puso un poco nervioso, y eso no pasó desapercibido para el peli blanco de 12 años ni para la peli rosa de 16.

-Vamos, escupe ya!- presionó Sakura.

-Jeje, bueno, cuando nos hicimos Nakama le brinde su chocolate, y bueno, el lo comió en frente de mi okay?-

-Eso no importa, dinos como se ve? Es feo?- preguntó Suigetsu.

-O quizás tiene su cara desfigurada?- Sakura teorizó.

-Bueno la verdad es que...- Sakura y Suigetsu miraban con expectativa, los segundos haciéndose infinitos- ...lo olvide.- Kakashi pegó una carcajada desde atrás y los dos jóvenes sentían ganas de estrellar sus cabezas contra los árboles.

-Ack, no es gracioso! Vamos capitán, díganos como se ve!- dijo Suigetsu, pareciendose más bien a un niño pequeño haciendo una pataleta.

-Jejeje, okay es suficiente. Vamos, que no debemos perder tiempo. Debemos reunirnos con el Mizukage, el líder del país.- dijo Naruto, aunque Sakura y Suigetsu se prometieron descubrir la cara de Kakashi para después.

-Por qué debes reunirte con el Mizukage?- preguntó Sakura, esto no era bueno, no podía permitirse que los planes de Konoha sean interferidos. Si llegaba a ese punto tendría que actuar.

-Oh, bueno eso algo que sólo puedo compartir con Nakamas, lo siento- dijo Naruto.

'No confía en mi, es muy listo' pensó Sakura.

-Ack, pensé que ella ya era nuestra Nakama- dijo Suigetsu.

-No, No lo es, o acaso has visto que le he dado uno de mis chocolates? Hasta que no le brinde un chocolate, no es oficial. Además no puedo confiar en alguien que me está mintiendo.- Sakura estaba muy nerviosa ahora, la habían descubierto y ella no tendría la mínima oportunidad contra estos 3 monstruos- Aunque si lo que dijo de ser médico es verdad, quizá considere en dejarla entrar a mi banda...- dijo Naruto pensativo.

-Yo no te mentí!- trató de remediar la situación Sakura.

-Ah, en serio, fiu, por un momento pensé que eras una espia- dijo Suigetsu aliviado.

-Baka, sólo está tratando de remediar la situación, es obvio que está mintiendo- dijo Kakashi.

-Ack, me ha vuelto a pillar!- dijo Suigetsu jalandose los pelos.

-Por qué creen que les miento, ya les dije que soy una médico de Nami no Kuni!- si no lograba convencerlos estaría en problemas, era imposible escapar y no tenía forma de pedir refuerzos, ellos no le dejarían.

-Para ya, es obvio que mientes. Cometiste muchos errores, más que todo por qué no pensabas revelarte ante nosotros en primer lugar. No había razón para que te subas a nuestro barco si ya habíamos derrotado a los tipos malos, si fueras de Nami no Kuni te hubieras quedado allí, pero tú decidiste seguirnos. Sabemos que mientes, no te haremos daño, pero para ya de mentir. La gente mentirosa me pone de mal humor- dijo Naruto.

Sakura se quedó callada. No había forma de seguir la misión, tendría que escapar en la primera oportunidad que le dieran. Ya la habían descubierto, pero no podía dejar que supieran que ella era de Konoha. Si fallaba la misión, 'ellos' estarían en peligro...

De ahí el viaje fue muy incómodo. La información de que Sakura podría ser un enemigo los ponía a todos en guardia. Ni siquiera el siempre escandaloso Suigetsu se dignaba a hablar.

De repente Naruto se detuvo y comenzó a mirar fijamente a su derecha. Había visto algo...

-Sal de ahí! Puedo verte claramente, esta niebla no es rival para mis ojos!- dijo sin despegar su mirada del lugar sospechoso.

Pero no hubo respuesta, y por un momento los demás pensaron que Naruto estaba loco. Hasta que miles y miles de agujas volaron directamente hacia la tripulación- Sensatsu Suisho!-

-Shinra Tensei!- respondió Naruto con su propio ataque, repeliendo las agujas con una onda de gravedad.

-Hey, quien rayos se atreve a atacar a nuestro capitán! Sal de ahí cobarde, te voy a patear el trasero!- gritó Suigetsu.

De repente una persona salió de los arbustos a una velocidad endiablada, pasando por Naruto y Sakura y finalmente atravesando a Suigetsu en la cabeza con una de sus agujas senbon.

La persona utilizaba un traje similar al de Ameyuri, tenía una cara muy bonita y femenina y pelo largo recogido en una coleta.

-Jajaja, lo siento macho, pero eso no funciona conmigo- dijo Suigetsu sorprendiendo a la persona. Suigetsu aprovechó el momento para tomar distancia y ponerse en formación, rodeando al enemigo.

-Maa Maa, que no vez que es una chica? Deberías ser más respetuoso Suigetsu. Cuál es su nombre señorita?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Mi nombre es Haku... y soy un hombre- todo el mundo se quedó callado. Acaso Suigetsu había acertado en el género de una persona?

Kakashi miró al cielo asustado- Es el fin del mundo!- todo la tripulación entró en pánico mientras Haku se quedaba en medio completamente confundido.

En su confusión no se dio cuenta que Suigetsu se le acercó por atras, y antes que pudiera reaccionar lo tomó de las muñecas y le puso unas esposas.- Objetivo apresado capitán!- dijo Suigetsu con un saludo militar.

-Excelente trabajo Suigetsu. Ahora, podrías decirnos porque nos atacaste?- dijo Naruto poniéndose en frente de él.

-Ustedes vienen a ayudar al Mizukage verdad? No puedo permitir eso!- dijo poniendo una cara enojada que extrañamente lo hacía ver más lindo y femenino.

-Ah, tú debes ser de la resistencia. La verdad es que necesito aliados, así que vine aquí buscando eso. Aún no se en que bando de la guerra voy a estar, pero si me dejas hablar con tu líder es posible que les pueda prestar ayuda.- dijo Naruto mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate y le daba un mordisco.

-...Si es así, júralo por tu orgullo pirata!- dijo Haku.

-Lo juro- dijo Naruto sin ninguna duda.

-Hablas en serio Naruto?- dijo Kakashi sorprendido.

-Así es. Si queremos detener la guerra entre las cinco grandes naciones no afiliadas y el Gobierno mundial necesitamos aliados, y Kirigakure es la mejor opción. Pero para eso primero debemos detener la guerra que está pasando aquí. Si nos aliamos con los rebeldes será más fácil hacerlos nuestros aliados, pero será más difícil ganar la guerra. En vez, si nos aliamos con el Mizukage será más fácil ganar la guerra, pero más difícil hacerlo nuestro aliado.- dijo Naruto.

-Ya veo, además si ayudamos a Kirigakure no sólo ganamos un aliado, sino que también le quitamos un aliado a las cinco grandes naciones no afiliadas!- dijo Kakashi emocionado.

-Exacto!- dijo Naruto comiendo su barra de chocolate.

-Hey, alguien sabe donde está Sakura?- preguntó Suigetsu.

-Que?-

-Demonios, escapó!- gritó Kakashi enojado. Se había largado cuando nadie la vio y ella sabía todos sus planes. Lo peor es que aún no sabían para quien trabajaba, podrían estar en peligro ahora mismo.

-Déjala, por ahora centrémonos en lo que tenemos en frente. Nos llevarás con tu lider?- le preguntó Naruto a Haku.

-Si- dijo Haku. Sabía que estaba tomando un gran riesgo, pero por lo que había oído Uzumaki DD Naruto era muy fuerte. Si conseguían su ayuda entonces podrían ganar la guerra!.

-Perfecto!- dijo Naruto.

* * *

><p>En Kirigakure - Ciudad principal<p>

Una joven peli rosa se encontraba caminando por las calles, mirando con tristeza a su alrededor.

-Esta ciudad... es un desastre...- por donde quiera que veía sólo veía pobreza. La suciedad estaba por todos lados e incluso algunos niños estaban durmiendo en ellas, temblando por el frío que azotaba el país. Algunos se veían muy malnutridos y otros incluso enfermos.- Como paso esto?...- se preguntó en voz alta.

-Por su cara veo que no es de por aquí verdad?- le preguntó una viejita. Tenía las ropas sucias y ella también parecía que no había comido desde hace días.

-Hace un año un nuevo líder fue elegido. Era un joven guerrero muy bondadoso. Pensábamos que era perfecto para ser líder, pero su bondad sólo resultó ser una máscara. Apenas se hizo con el poder comenzó a poner leyes que le favorecían a los corruptos políticos y nos dejaban a nosotros en la pobreza. La gente que se le oponía era asesinada sin piedad. Pronto la pobreza nos alcanzó, perdimos nuestras casas e incluso así no nos alcanza para comer. Parece que estamos destinados a morir. Será mejor que se vaya de esta isla en cuanto antes señorita, no querría que alguien ajeno a nuestros problemas sufra por nuestra culpa.- dijo la viejita antes de irse caminando, posiblemente a buscar comida en algún basurero.

Sakura se quedó pensativa en medio de la calle. Si Konoha se enteraba de esto estaba segura que se aprovecharian de esto para apoderarse de la isla. Los niños serían convertidos en guerreros y tendrían una vida infeliz. Como le había pasado a ella...

Debía informar a Konoha y condenar a estos niños a una vida infeliz y peligrosa?

Pero si no lo hacía 'ellos' estarían en peligro. Si fallaba la misión Konoha no dudaría en matarlos. Jamás se perdonaría si les pasaba algo por su culpa.

-Que debo hacer?...-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto - De camino al cuartel de los rebeldes<p>

-Si, Narudo-sama, exclamó Hanfuck en éxtasis por los cuidados que Narudo le estaba aplicando en su mojado clítoris. Luego de unos minutos de sus cuidados Hanfuck estaba al límite, y en una especie de exclamación-gemido le dijo, Te necesito en mi, Narudo-sama, Narudo complaciente se alineó a ella y le dijo, Aquí voy mi hermosa Hanfuck-chan, déjame enseñarte cómo vienen los bebés al mundo...- La voz venía de Kakashi, que estaba leyendo en voz alta el nuevo y flamante libro, Icha-Icha: Pirates.

Todos los demás, Haku, Naruto y Suigetsu venían muy sonrojados, pero siendo hombres machos saludables (pervertidos) no decían nada para que Kakashi se detenga. El camino era muy aburrido. Lo único divertido era cuando Suigetsu se tropezaba con alguna roca o rama y caía de cara al piso, y es que no se veía absolutamente nada por la niebla.

-Hanfuck-chan!/Narudo-sama!, gritaron al mismo tiempo, Narudo esparciendo su blanca semilla adentro de Hanfuck.- siguió leyendo Kakashi.

-Le recomendaría que pare de leer eso Kakashi-san, ya vamos a llegar al cuartel y la líder no le gustan los pervertidos.- dijo Haku quien estaba haciendo de guía.

-Ack, pero si ya estaba en la mejor parte!- gritó frustrado Suigetsu.

Kakashi guardo el libro en su bolsillo y luego miró adelante. 'La niebla se está despejando un poco'.

-La temperatura está subiendo, al parecer es suficiente para desplazar las partículas de agua de la zona. Aunque jamás había visto algo como esto...- dijo el meteorólogo experto, Suigetsu.

-Ya veo, jejeje, parece que hice bien en hacerte mi navegante chaval- le dijo Naruto revolviendole el pelo.

Suigetsu en vez se sonrojo por las alabanzas de su capitán- Ack, bueno, no es nada. Mi abuelo fue navegante y me enseñó todo lo que pudo antes de morir- dijo Suigetsu. Quizá no había tenido padres, pero su abuelo estuvo ahí para el hasta el último de sus días...

Finalmente se podía ver un gran campamento. La niebla no era tan espesa aquí, y la temperatura había subido notablemente.

-Bienvenidos al campamento de los rebeldes- dijo Haku.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

Eso es todo. Uff, entramos a la saga de Kiri ya. Jajaja, estoy disfrutando mucho escribir el fic, y ahora con Suigetsu en la banda se me hace mucho más fácil. El es como el factor humor, y a decir verdad me gusta mucho como a quedado su personalidad. A ustedes que les parece la personalidad de Suigetsu? Les ha gustado como ha quedado? Déjenme un review para saber su opinión.

R&R


	9. Problemas en Kiri!

One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>AN<p>

Ufff, que larga semana me ha sido. Examenes, colegio y enfermedades. Definitivamente una semana muuuy larga. Pero bueno, finalmente saque tiempo para sacar el nuevo capítulo de ESDLO. Aunque un poco tarde para mi gusto, pero la verdad es que debo admitir que la inspiración me había abandonado.

Pero bueno, hablando de la historia. Gracias por los favs y reviews a la historia! Como dije, es esto lo que me mantiene con ganas de seguir con la historia! ...aunque si comparamos cuantos reviews tengo por capítulo con la cantidad de Favs... la verdad es que estoy un poco desepcionado... vamos gente, no sean tímidos y den su opinión! Creanme que será muy apreciada!

Antes de empezar el capítulo gracias a los que no les da vergüenza expresar su opinión, sus reviews son muy apreciados creanme!

No os aburro mas, la historia!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: Problemas en Kiri!<p>

El campo de los rebeldes no era tan diferente que un campamento común. Habían tiendas de campaña por todos lados, incluso una fogata estaba en medio campamento. Quizás lo más llamativo sería la temperatura del lugar, ya que hasta ahora el clima había estado muy frío, sin embargo el calor era abundante en el campamento, haciendo que la niebla natural del lugar sea más despejada.

-Haku-san!- grito uno de los rebeldes al ver a Haku siendo llevado por Naruto y su banda, las esposas en sus muñecas haciendo evidente que había sido capturado.

Los rebeldes se alarmaron al ver esto y estaban a punto de atacar.

-Paren! Este es Uzumaki D Naruto! No tienen oportunidad contra el! Además su banda tampoco es débil! No ataquen!- gritó Haku, parando el posible ataque.

Uno de los rebeldes apretó los dientes- Tch, entonces que se supone que hagamos! Dejar que destruyan el campamento y mate...- pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-Hey hey, calmate, no venimos a destruir nada. En realidad estamos aquí para hablar de una posible alianza...- Naruto dijo.

-Alianza?! Con un pirata?! Eso es imposiblemente imposible! No toleraré una alianza con un suciamente sucio pirata!- dijo un rebelde con con pelo azul en punta. Llevava un parche en un ojo, quizás perdido en una batalla, y unos aretes de los que colgaban unos papeles con Kanjis.

-Eres tu el líder de los rebeldes?- preguntó curioso Kakashi. Por lo que había descrito Haku el líder era una mujer, y no un hombre... quizás realmente sea un okama(gay)?

-N-no, eso es incorrectamente incorrecto, mi nombre es Ao, se podría decir que soy el segundo al mando aquí...- dijo el hombre presentado como Ao.

-Ya veo, entonces llevanos con tu líder, mi capitán desearía hablar con él- dijo Suigetsu en su tono más autoritario, aunque sonaba muy raro con su voz de preadolescente.

Una vena brotó en la frente de Ao, que nervio! Como se atrevía este mocoso a tratar de mandarlo?!- Escuchame bien, mocoso maleducadamente maleducado! En mis tiempos los niños no mandaban a sus mayores y los respetaban respetadamente! Debes aprender modales y saber...- a este punto ya nadie lo estaba escuchando.

-Síganme, por aquí.- dijo Haku ignorando por completo al peli azul.

Viendo que los rebeldes estaban distraídos con las sandeces que salían de la boca de Ao, los Samsara simplemente se miraron los unos a los otros y comenzaron a seguir a Haku.

Pronto después de caminar unos minutos llegaron al extremo del campamento. Había una gran tienda de campaña en frente de ellos, pero lo más notable era que el calor había aumentado, cómo si estuviera irradiando de la mismísima tienda.

-Que calor! Siento que me voy a derretir!- dijo Suigetsu, quien se veía que el calor le estaba afectando mucho más que a los demás.

Haku se aproximó a la entrada de la tienda, y como pudo entró en ella, tarea un poco difícil con las esposas que restringian los movimientos de sus manos. Siguiendo su ejemplo, Naruto, Kakashi y un ofuscado Suigetsu también entraron.

-Ao-chan! Ya te he dicho que avises antes de entrar! Esta no sólo es mi oficina sabes?, también es mi habitación!- gritó una peli roja, llevaba un vestido azul y estaba de espaldas escribiendo unos papeles en su escritorio.

-Mei-sama- tras oír la voz de Haku, Mei se giró un poco sorprendida, Haku jamás entraba a su tienda sin avisar...

-Haku-chan?...- apenas noto el estado de Haku y quiénes estaban atrás de él, su cara se puso seria.- quienes son ustedes?- dijo entre dientes y con una furia contenida.

CRUNCH, Naruto masticó uno de sus chocolates- mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y somos los piratas de Samsara, quisiéramos hablar sobre una posible... alianza entre nosotros...- dijo Naruto, observando clínicamente a Mei por si hacía un movimiento en falso.

La temperatura comenzó a subir poco a poco, tanto que la barra de chocolate en la mano de Naruto se derritió- Lo siento, pero no hago alianzas con piratas!- con esto la temperatura de la tienda comenzó a subir rápidamente, haciendo un calor infernal.

-Ca-capitán...- dijo Suigetsu cayendo al suelo, de su cuerpo salía mucho vapor por la alta Temperatura.

-Oh, parece que tu amigo no se ve bien, Naruto-chan- dijo Mei.

-Eso es un no? Que mal, me hubiera gustado tenerte como Nakama... Shinra Tensei!- exclamó Naruto mandando a volar a Mei, destruyendo la tienda en el proceso.

-Mei-sama!- gritó Haku al ver a su líder salir volando.

-Ups, creo que me pase un poco. Kakashi! Toma a Suigetsu, nos retiramos!-

Pero lastimosamente las cosas nunca salen como se planean.

-Nos atacan!- gritó un rebelde. Pronto el campamento de los rebeldes se volvió un caos... con Naruto, Kakashi y Suigetsu en medio.

-Jajaja, los tenemos malditos piratas! Desearan no haberse metido con nosotros!- dijo uno de los rebeldes, muy confiado por que los tenían rodeados.

-'Suspiro' Muy bien, parece que tendremos que hacer esto por las malas...- dijo Naruto desenvainando su espada.

-Grr, jóvenes estos días, por qué tienen que ser tan irrespetuosamente irrespetuosos? No importa! Seré yo quien les enseñe su lección!- Ao desenvainó su Tanto y en un alarde de velocidad apareció en frente de Naruto, lanzando un corte ascendente.

-Lento!- exclamó Naruto esquivando el corte fácilmente. Luego contraatacó con su propio set de cortes y estocadas, pero para su sorpresa Ao las esquivaba sin ningún esfuerzo 'Esta prediciendo todos mis movimientos... acaso está usando... Haki?!'

'Sus ataques son muy precisos y coordinados, no puedo encontrar ningún hueco en su defensa, entonces sólo queda...'- ...Bloquear!- gritó Ao bloqueando uno de los cortes de Naruto.

Naruto sin embargo retrocedió apenas su espada fue bloqueada, tomando distancia de su enemigo. Atrás de el Kakashi hacía todo lo que podía para defenderse a él y al debilitado Suigetsu de los rebeldes, quiénes no tenían piedad y fijaban sus ataques principalmente en Suigetsu.

-Tch, suficiente! Kami no niwa! (Yarda de Dios)- todas las personas alrededor de Naruto cayeron al suelo.

'Q-que es esto, no me puedo levantar!' Pensó Kakashi.

-Me disculpo señoras y señores, pero debemos retirarnos- dijo Naruto cargando en hombros a Kakashi y Suigetsu.

Los rebeldes, tirados en el suelo sin poder moverse, no pudieron hacer nada más que ver con impotencia como Naruto se marchaba caminando tranquilamente con sus Nakamas en sus hombros.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después - Fuera del campamento de los rebeldes<p>

-Ack, desgraciados! Sólo queríamos ayudarles y mira como nos pagan!- dijo Suigetsu tomando agua de un termo para hidratarse.

-Bueno, quizás no debimos entrar ahí con Haku aún esposado?...- dedució Kakashi.

-Jejeje, vamos, no se preocupen. Todo fue de acuerdo al plan.- dijo Naruto desinteresadamente.

-Plan? Que plan?- pregunto Suigetsu, Kakashi también preguntándose lo mismo.

-No hay necesidad que lo sepan. Ahora lo que necesitamos es ir a ver al Mizukage y...- dijo Naruto sólo para ser interrumpido por una voz femenina.

-Así que fue él quien los envió!- dijo Mei saliendo entre unos arbustos.

-Te gusta espiar a las personas, Mei-chan? No necesitarías espiarnos si sólo aceptaras ser nuestra Nakama.- dijo Naruto.

-Ya te dije que no tengo ningún interés en ser tu Nakama, mucho menos ahora que se que trabajas para el Mizukage!-

Naruto se giró hacia Kakashi y Suigetsu- Me recuerdan en que momento dije que trabajaba para en Mizukage?- Kakashi sólo levantó los hombros desinteresado y Suigetsu siguió tomando de su termo- nop, parece que te has equivocado Mei-chan, al parecer no trabajo para el Mizukage.-

-Corta la estupidez! Te oí perfectamente cuando dijiste que ibas a reunirte con él!-

-Exacto! _Reunirme!_ Eso no significa que trabaje para él. Recuerda que estamos buscando una alianza, es mas, hace un rato se la fui a pedir a una hermosa mujer peliroja, pero me rechazó sin siquiera escucharme. No sabes cómo eso rompió mi delicado corazón...- dijo Naruto fingiendo un dolor en su pecho.

Mei se sonrojo un poco ante esto, pero se recuperó rápidamente- Oh, que dulce. Crees que soy guapa? A decir verdad tu tampoco estás mal... es una lástima que seas un pirata 'suspiro' que desperdicio...- dijo Mei negando con la cabeza.

-Que si creo que eres guapa? Bueno, he visto peores...- dijo Naruto. Suigetsu casi escupe su agua tratando de no reír...- pero supongo que tienes lo tuyo... creo-

-Oh, pero si me acabas de decir hermosa!- dijo Mei con una sonrisa ganadora.

Naruto se giro hacia Kakashi y Suigetsu- lo dije?- ellos sólo negaron sus cabezas divertidos.- lo siento señora, pero parece que está equivocada-

'S-señora?!' Una vena brotó en la frente de Mei- Acaso crees... que estoy vieja?...- dijo Mei con sombras tapando sus ojos.

-Quizás, quizás no... te lo digo si te haces mi Nakama!- dijo Naruto animadamente.

-Tch, okey tu ganas. Escucharé que es lo que tienes que decir.- dijo Mei.

-Ah, al fin. Muy bien, escucha. Nosotros nos encargamos de Yagura, y tu y tus amigos rebeldes nos ayudan a... detener una guerra.- habló Naruto.

-Detener una guerra?! Apenas salimos de esta y quieres que nos metamos en otra?! Además, que me asegura en que realmente puedes derrotar a Yagura?!-

-Bueno, debes confiar en nosotros...-

-Pues disculpame, pero no confio en piratas- dijo Mei con disgusto- no puedo dejar que Yagura obtenga más aliados, así que lo siento, pero tendré que encargarme de ustedes aquí mismo...- dijo Mei, vapor comenzando a salir de sus labios.

-Oh no, aquí va de nuevo...- dijo Suigetsu comenzando a temer por la subida de temperatura.

-Suigetsu, Kakashi, ustedes vallan al barco a recoger a ya saben quien, la vamos a necesitar para las negociaciones con el Mizukage. Yo me quedo aquí y me encargo de ella- dijo Naruto poniéndose en guardia en frente de Mei.

-Estas seguro Naruto? Ella no es la líder de los rebeldes por nada...- preguntó Kakashi.

-Je, no te preocupes. Le vendrá bien a la banda la fama de haber derrotado a la 'increible' Terumi Mei- dijo burlonamente. Mei puso una cara enojada, y Kakashi y Suigetsu aprovecharon ese momento para escapar.

-Grr, No me subestimes! Sekushina Kohisuchimo! (Sexy tetera de vapor)- dijo Mei para luego comenzar a expulsar una gran cantidad de vapor por su boca, creando su propia niebla y subiendo la temperatura del ambiente... todo mientras lucía sexy al mismo tiempo.

-Que sexy!- dijo Naruto, finalmente admitiendo que Mei era hermosa... hasta que vio como el vapor derretía un árbol entero, así que comenzó a correr por su vida.

-Jijiji, eres bueno esquivando, vamos Naruto-chan! Baila para mí!- dijo Mei aumentando la cantidad de vapor.

-Joder, está loca!- dijo Naruto esquivando. La temperatura subía rápidamente y pronto el lugar se puso tan nublado que incluso Naruto con sus poderosos ojos tenía problemas para ver.

- cof cof- comenzó a toser Naruto 'Está tan caliente que se está volviéndose difícil respirar...' dijo Naruto cayendo de rodillas y jadeando.

-Naruto-sama...-

-Pero que?... Hancock?!- dijo Naruto completamente sorprendido y... rojo. Y no era para más, pues del nebuloso vapor salió una deslumbrante y muy desnuda Hancock.- Que rayos haces aqui? Y-y por qué estás desnuda?! aunque no es que me importe, puedes posar desnuda para mi cuanto quieras...- dijo Naruto, murmurando lo último para sí mismo.

-Naruto-sama, lo necesito...- dijo Hancock frotando su mojada entrepierna mientras levantaba sus pechos y se mordía el labio.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto se puso serio-... y dime Hancock-chan... porque quieres estar conmigo?-

-Obvio Naruto-sama! Por qué usted es muy guapo!- dijo Hancock.

La expresión de Naruto se volvió grave- Ya veo...- después de eso desapareció y apareció detrás de Hancock, comenzando a envainar su espada- Que truco tan sucio... Mei-chan...- 'Click' sonó su espada al terminar de cerrarse, y con ello la cabeza de 'Hancock' se separó de su cuerpo-... lastimosamente no conoces muy bien a Hancock que digamos... Ella jamás eligiría a alguien solo por como se ve!-

Flashback

_En un callejon de Nami un nervioso Naruto estaba frente a una muy roja Hancock._

_-Escucha Hancock-chan, lo mas importante de hacer del sexo es hacerlo con alguien que amas, asi que por favor, prométeme que solo lo harás con alguien que ames y que corresponda a tus sentimientos- _

_-Si, Naruto-sama-_

Flashback Fin

'Hancock' desapareció transformándose en vapor.- Valla valla, eres más de lo que pareces, Naruto-chan, incluso pudiste ver a traves de mi ilusión de vapor- dijo Mei apareciendo entre la niebla.

-Jeje, que bueno que lo adm...- pero no pudo terminar ya que se vio obligado a esquivar por su vida, una espada con forma de aguja estando justo donde él estaba hace un momento.

-Kushimaru! Te dije que no atacaras!- una voz se escuchó de entre la niebla.

-No puede ser! Ellos?!- murmuró Mei, su cara demostraba sorpresa e incluso un poco de temor.

-Jejeje, alguien más se quiere unir a nuestra fiesta?- dijo Naruto.

Pronto se comenzaron a oír pasos, anunciando la llegada de más individuales, y al parecer por la cara de Mei, no eran rebeldes.

-Cállate! La basura no tiene derecho a hablar, ge- se escuchó otra voz de entre la niebla.

-N-no debería ser tan rudo, Jinpachi-san- más voces seguían saliendo de la niebla, y cada vez los pasos se escuchaban más cerca.

-No reveles nuestras identidades, Chojuro!-

-Pues tú también revelaste su identidad, Jinpachi, jajajaja-

-Argh, pónganse serios! Estamos en frente de la líder de los rebeldes, no bajen la guardia!-

Mei viendo que la niebla se convertía en una desventaja comenzó a reducirla, dejando descubiertos a las personas de las que provenían las voces. Eran siete, llevavan ropas similares a las de Ameyuri, la espadachin que fue derrotada por Naruto en Nami.

-Los siete espadachines de las niebla...- dijo Mei confirmando sus miedos- que rayos hacen aqui!-

-Jajaja, tanto tiempo sin verte, Mei!-

Las cosas habían dado un giro para lo peor...

* * *

><p>Isla Kuja - Hogar de Hancock<p>

La isla Kuja es mejor conocida como la isla de las mujeres. Y es que dentro de este clan las mujeres son incapaces de concebir varones. Asi que para solucionar eso, las mas fuertes de ellas se unen a la banda pirata del clan, las piratas Kujas, y asi salir al mar para buscar quedar embarazadas y luego regresar. A pesar de este detalle la isla es realmente pacífica, las mujeres viviendo en armonía en una sociedad organizada. Sin embargo, hace unos dias la paz del lugar fue interrumpida. Y es que el nombramiento de nuevas lideres siempre provoca esto...

-Es increíble! Con sus poderes ellas no solo entraron a la banda Pirata Kuja, sino que tambien lograron tomar control de todo el clan!-

-Siii! Hancock-sama, Sandersonia-sama y Marigold-sama son geniales!-

-Viva las Hermanas Boa!-

-Vivaaa!-

Y asi las mujeres continuaban festejando el nombramiento de una nueva emperatriz.

En el castillo principal de la isla - Habitación del trono

La habitación del trono era una habitación sin duda solo digna de un Rey (O en este caso reina). Aunque en este momento esta estaba vacía a excepción de las hermanas Boa.

-Hermana, no estas feliz de haber conseguido el trono?- preguntó Marigold, la tercera hermana de Hancock, quien era rubia, y al igual que sus hermanas era realmente alta.

-...-

-Oh vamos hermana, por que estas tan deprimida?- esta vez fue su hermana peliverde, Sandersonia.

-...Soy la mas fuerte de nosotras, y sin embargo no habría podido obtener el trono sin su ayuda...- Hancock agachó la cabeza- necesito ser mas fuerte si quiero estar a su lado... Naruto-sama...-

Con esto Hancock se esforzaría por volverse mas fuerte, entrenando día y noche, y con ello marcaría el inicio de una leyenda y de una de las mujeres más fuertes del mundo.

* * *

><p>De vuelta a Kirigakure - Con Naruto y Mei<p>

-Esto no es bueno, verdad Mei-chan?-

-Nop-

-Entonces... quieres unir fuerzas?-

-...Tch, esta bien, pero no creas que eso me hace tu Nakama!-

-Okey okey...- en eso Naruto nota a uno de los espadachines en especial. Tenía cabello blanco y su cara se le hacía realmente conocida, pero no podía recordar de donde...

-Hey, que me miras, mujer!- dijo el nombrado espadachin peliblanco.

A Naruto le rodo una gota por la frente- Soy hombre, tarado-

-Jajaja- río uno de los compañeros del espadachin- volviste a confundir a un hombre con una mujer, Mangetsu, jajajaja-

-Ack, cállate! no es mi culpa que los hombres de hoy en día sean tan afeminados- dijo Mangetsu señalando con el dedo al espadachin que se le burló.

Sip, definitivamente este tipo se parecía a alguien.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

Mmm, nada que decir, asi que Good Bye!

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, inserten broma de disclaimer aquí.

Yyyyy regresé! Ufff, cuanto fue eso, 5 días? Rayos, pierdo la percepción del tiempo y los días se me pasan muy rápido. He pasado muy aburrido estos dias, ni siquiera he encontado una buena historia en este sitio. Y eso que yo leo mas que todo en ingles, aun asi no encuentro ninguna buena historia. Y las historias que yo leo (mas que todo Dark Naruto y no Naruhina) se demoran en actualizar. 'Suspiro' que aburrimiento...

Si alguien tiene una buena historia que me pueda recomendar, por favor dejenme un review o un PM.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10: Los 7 espadachines vs Naruto!<p>

El ambiente era tenso. Los guerreros se encontraban en bandos diferentes, por un lado los siete espadachines de la niebla, y por el otro Naruto y Mei.

-Asi que ahora somos un equipo? Bien entonces... me pido ser el líder!- dijo Naruto.

-Que?! Porque tu tienes que ser el lider?- le respondió de vuelta Mei.

-Duh, no es obvio? El mas fuerte siempre es el líder!-

-Exactamente por eso debo ser YO la líder!-

-Estas insinuando que eres mas fuerte que yo?!-

-Si! Recuerda que te estaba pateando el trasero hasta que llegaron estos siete payasos con espadas!-

-E-eso solo fue porque te subestimé! Pero me iba a poner serio y te hubiera pateado el trasero si no fuera porque llegaron estos siete fracasados vestidos de travestis!-

-A si? Pues yo tampoco estaba seria, si lo hubiera estado te hubiera derrotado antes que llegaran estos siete retrasados afeminados!-

-Eso no basta, soy tan fuerte que YO te hubiera derrotado antes que llegaran estos siete travestis con fetiches por las espadas!-

-Pues yo soy tan fuerte que te hubiera derrotado antes que estos siete estúpidos pudieran salir del closet!-

-Ja, quieres que me crea eso?! No soy tan estúpido como estos siete hijos de pu...-

-Basta! Se dan cuenta que los estamos escuchando verdad?- dijo Zabuza, uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla.

-Eh... ups?- dijeron Naruto y Mei al mismo tiempo.

-Ups mis pelotas! A estos yo los mato!- dijo Mangetsu, el peliblanco de los espadachines.

-Tranquilo Mangetsu, solo estan trantando de hacerte perder la paciencia- dijo su compañero, Fuguki, quien era el mas alto de los espadachines. Ademas tenía pelo naranja amarrado en dos moños y se podría decir que era muy... fornido.

-Hey tu! El gordo cara de pez! Acabo de ver a tu madre, era muy gorda, blanca con manchas negras y decía 'Muuuuu'- dijo Naruto a Fuguki.

-Que dijiste? Con mi madre nadie se mete, te voy a matar!-

-Tanquilo Fuguki, solo estan tratando de hacerte perder la paciencia, jajajaja- se burlo Mangetsu.

-Jódete! Me pido al rubio! Te juro que voy a disfrutar abrirlo como a un cerdo!- dijo Fuguki preparándose para atacar a Naruto.

-Ack, eso no es justo! Yo me pido al rubio también!- pronto el debate se convirtió en una desordenada discusión en la que inexplicablemente quedaron metidos los siete espadachines.

-Jeje, parece que soy popular... bueno Mei-chan, como vamos a hacer esto? Podemos dividirnos la mitad para cada uno, o podemos tratar de hacer equipo y luchar con los siete al mismo tiempo- dijo Naruto analizando la situación.

-Hacer equipo? No me hagas reír. No tendriamos coordinación y al final terminariamos estorbandonos hasta que nos maten. Nos dividiremos, asi tendremos mas posibilidades para ganar.- dijo Mei.

-Ok, como el líder yo digo que nos dividamos!- decidió Naruto.

-Que?! Quien dijo que tu eras la líder? Pense que habiamos decidido que yo sería la lider?!- y asi comenzó otra dicusion sin sentido...

* * *

><p>En Kiri - Lugar desconocido<p>

-Me puedes repetir la misión? Es que no preste atención a líder-sama. Sus discursos acerca de que él es Dios y que va a cambiar el mundo me hacen sentir como en una iglesia. Y tu sabes que las iglesias siempre me ponen somnoliento.- dijo una figura oscurecida. Lo único que se podía distinguir era que llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas.

-Tch, no deberías burlarte de ese hombre. Sabes que es muy peligroso. Si lo sigues molestando terminaras muerto.- dijo otra la otra figura misteriosa. Esta tambien llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas.

-Ya ya, ahora me respondes porque estamos aqui?-

-Tch, debemos asegurarnos que los rebeldes maten a Yagura y ganen la guerra.-

-Eh? Quien mierda es Yagura?-

-Es que no pones atención a nada?! Yagura es el Mizukage, el líder de este país, pendejo!-

-Jejeje, solo te estaba probando jeje. No era para que te pusieras enojado...- lo último que se pudo ver de la figura es que le dió una mordida a una barra de chocolate...

* * *

><p>Bosque de kiri - NarutoMei vs Siete espadachines de la Niebla

Despues de una civilizada discusión para decidir quien iba a matar a quien, la batalla finalmente empezó con Naruto vs Mangetsu, Fuguki y Kushimaru, mientras Mei se encargaría de los 3 espadachines restantes, Zabuza, Jinin y Jinpachi. El aprendiz de los espadachines, Choujuro, se limitaría a observar.

-Ya verás malnacido, te matare por burlarte de mi madre, de su gordura, de su enfermedad de manchas negras y de su tic verbal!- dijo un furioso Fuguki.

-Espera un momento... tu mamá en realidad es gorda, tiene manchas negras y dice muuuu?!- dijo Naruto.

Todo el mundo se lo quedo mirando.

Silencio.

Silencio.

-...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- todo el mundo comenzo a reir como loco, incluso sus compañeros.

-Jajajaja, no me lo puedo creer, jajaja, hombre en serio?! Jajaja, no puedo parar de reir jaja, solo espera que le cuente esto a Ameyuri jaja- dijo Mangetsu.

-Calla Mangetsu hijo de puta! No es para reir, malnacido!-

Esa distracción fue todo lo que necesito Naruto. En un movimiento rápido aparecio detras de Fuguki, cortando su espalda. Mangetsu reaccionó rápido y antes que Naruto lo atacara el atacó primero, usando su inmensa espada, Hiramekarei.- toma esto cabrón!-

Naruto bloqueo con dificultad, el peso de Hiramekarei siendo muy elevado.

-Valla valla, es increíble que tu espada no se haya roto, pero eso lo corregiré ahora!- dijo Mangetsu aplicando mas presión, pero para su sorpresa la espada de Naruto ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Jeje, sorprendido? Esta es Yukianesa, la espada de los hielos, vas a tener que hacer mucho mas que eso para romperla- dijo Naruto con media sonrisa.

-Naruto! Atras de tí!- Naruto apenas tuvo medio segundo para esquivar, ya que Kushimaru apareció atras de el tratando de atravesarlo.

-Demonios, Hishouken!- dijo Naruto tirando un corte al aire, haciendo que una lanza de hielo sea lanzada a Fuguki.

Este la esquivó por los pelos.

-Ha usado hielo!-

-Acaso es el poder de su Akuma no mi?!-

-Jejeje, siento decepcionarlos, pero este es el poder de Yukianesa, Hishouken!- dijo lanzando otra lanza de hielo.

-Transformate: Hiramekarei!- dijo Mangetsu, su gigantesca espada tomó la forma de un martillo, haciendo pedazos la lanza de hielo- no eres el único con una espada especial!-

-Cose y une: Nuibari!- esta vez fue Kushimaru, quien lanzo su espada con forma de aguja para coser gigante, la cual por cierto también tenía un hilo y todo.

-Demonios, se vienen todos contra mi!- dijo Naruto esquivando la aguja gigante, que se clavó y traspaso un árbol detras de él.

-Regresa: Nuibari!- y Nuibari regresó... con árbol y todo.

-Gah- se estrelló el árbol atras de Naruto.

-Jajaja, muere!- dijo Mangetsu apareciendo en frente de el con su espada aún transformada en martillo, lista para aplastar a Naruto.

-Shinra Tensei!- dijo Naruto lanzando tanto el árbol como a Mangetsu volando. 'Esto esta demasiado difícil, además ya he usado los poderes de mi akuma no mi cuando estaba luchando contra los rebeldes y Mei, si esto sigue así...' pensó preocupado Naruto.

-No te distraigas, te voy a abrir como un cerdo!- dijo Fuguki, quien se había levantado.

-Tch, sal del camino, Hishouken!- pero Fuguki solo alzó su espada y el ataque simplemente desapareció- Pero que?!-

-Sorprendido? Samehada puede absorber chakra, como el que usas en tu ataque- dijo Fuguki orgulloso de su espada.

'Chakra? Oh, se refiere a Haki, había olvidado que en las Naciones no afiliadas le dicen chakra al haki...'

-Cose y une: Nuibari!- los pensamientos de Naruto fueron cortados porque tuvo que esquivar de nuevo la aguja gigante, que de nuevo traspaso un árbol- Regresa:Nuibari!- y esta regresó con el arbol aún unido, en dirección a Naruto.

-Esta vez no!- dijo Naruto saltando para esquivar el árbol.

-Si jajaja, esta vez no escaparas!- gritó Mangetsu en el aire listo para destrozar a Naruto con su martillo.

'Clank' bloqueó Naruto, pero en consecuencia fue lanzado violentamente al suelo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para descanzar, ya que en el suelo Fuguki lo ataco con corte vertical. Naruto simplemente esquivó saltando hacia atras- Estas en mi área...- dijo Naruto desapareciendo y reapareciendo detras de Fubuki, envainando su espada- Sekkajin...- 'Click' Fubuki explotó en una montaña de cortes y sangre.

'Whack' Naruto no tuvo mucho tiempo de celebrar ya que un martillo, Hiramekarei, se estrello en su cabeza mandándolo a volar 5 metros atrás.

-Demonios, Fubuki estas bien? Por supuesto que no estas bien, parece que te hubieran metido en una licuadora... Si te vas a morir quiero que sepas que lo de tu madre era solo una broma...- dijo Mangetsu.

-Tch, callate! cof cof... viviré, solo asegúrate de matar a ese malnacido! cof cof-

-Ugh, alguien anotó la placa del camión que me atropelló?- dijo Naruto, tenia la cabeza partida y brotaba sangre a chorros.

-La placa? Para que?- preguntó confundido Mangetsu.

-Para poder metersela por el culo al maldito que me atropelló!- dijo Naruto, que sentía como que su cabeza iba estallar.

-Tch, no te pases de listo!- dijo Mangetsu lanzandose contra Naruto.

-Alejate de mí! Hishouken!- Mangetsu apenas pudo evitar ser traspasado como brocheta.

-Te tengo! Cose y une: Nuibari!- Kushimaru aprochando el momento.

-Guh...- fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto al ser traspasado por la aguja gigante, Nuibari.

-Jajaja, eres mío! Regresa: Nuibari!- Naruto se vio siendo jalado hacia Kushimaru, este último preparandose para asestar el golpe final.

'Slash'

Fue sonido de una espada traspasado carne, y de ahi solo hubo silencio...

* * *

><p>Cerca del lugar - Bosque de Kiri<p>

-Hey escuchaste eso? Parece que hay una batalla cerca- dijo uno de los individuos con capa negra y nubes rojas.

'Crunch' su compañero le dió una mordida a una barra de chocolate- Gueno, Bvayamos a bver-

-No hables con la boca llena, no se te entiende nada!-

'Glup'

-Te dije que vallamos a ver!-

-Hmp, lo que sea...-

Y asi los individuos misteriosos se movilizaron hacia la batalla.

* * *

><p>Bosque de Kiri - Batalla<p>

'Slash'

Fue el sonido de una espada traspasando carne...

-Cometiste un gran error, Kushimaru...- si fueras una tercera persona, verias a un joven rubio con una espada traspasada en su hombro, quien a su vez estaba empalando con su propia Katana a un espadachin enmascarado con ropas raras.

-Guh, j-ja, mi in-intención no era matarte- en eso Kushimaru abrazó a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas- sino inmovilizarte!-

-Q-que?! Estas loco!-

-J-ja ja, nosotros los espadachines estamos listos para morir por nuestro país...- en eso ve a Mangetsu acercarse lentamente- ...y también estamos listos para matar a nuestros compañeros por nuestro pais!- dijo abrazando a Naruto con mas fuerza.

En eso Naruto ve a Mangetsu acercarse con la intención de matarlos a los dos- Ustedes estan locos! Maldición, déjame ir!- dijo Naruto forcejeando.

-Transformate: Hiramekarei!- el arma de Mangetsu volvió a tomar forma de espada, su filo reluciendo con la poca luz que habia- tranquilo, Kushimaru... tu sacrificio no será en vano...-

-Grrr, no queda mas opción! Shinra Tensei!- tanto Kushimaru como Mangetsu salieron volando. Uno se estrelló contra un árbol quedando inconciente, Kushimaru, mientras que Mangetsu fue arrastrado hasta un lago cercano.- Cof cof cof- Naruto empezó a toser sangre- la he usado mucho por hoy...-

-Ahhhh- un grito femenino cortó el momentaneo silencio.

-Muere perra!-

Naruto pudo ver a Mei en el suelo, a punto de ser cortada en dos por Zabuza.

-No!- corrió como nunca en su vida, rápidamente protegiendo a su objetivo.

'Slash'

-Cof Cof...- la condición de Naruto empeoró aun mas ahora que presentaba un profundo corte en su espalda. Pero al menos habia logrado llegar a tiempo...

-P-por que me proteges?!- fue lo único que atinó a decir Mei.

-Cof Cof... yo siempre Cof... protejo... a mis Nakamas... Cof Cof- Naruto ya no pudo mantenerse en pie, callendo al suelo.

-H-hey no te vas a morir verdad? H-hey!- lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Mei. Por qué toda la gente que quiere se sacrifica por ella?!

-Jajaja, ahora que tu amiguito esta muerto es tu turno!- dijo Zabuza listo para matar a Mei.

-Ooohhh- una voz interrumpió el momento- pero que escena mas interesante tenemos aqui!- todos fijaron su atención en los recien llegados, unos tipos de capas negras y nubes rojas- jejeje, mira que patético te has vuelto, Naruto! Tu antes molabas! Jejeje- dijo uno que tenia cabello negro en punta con tres marcas en las mejillas, como bigotes.

-Ya llamaste la atención a nosotros, tarado- dijo el otro del que no se podía saber mucho, ya que llevaba capucha y la mitad inferior de su cara tapada.

-Q-quienes s-son ust-te-tedes?- dijo Choujuro tímidamente, quien solo se había limitado a ver.

-Que?-

-D-d-dije q-q-

-Que?-

-Dij-

-Que?-

-Di-

-Que? Que? Que? Que?-

-Demonios Menma, deja hablar al chico!- dijo el encapuchado de capa negra y nubes rojas.

-Je, lo siento Kakuzu, es que tengo malos recuerdos de personas que tartamudean...- dijo el pelinegro de bigotes ahora identificado como Menma.

-Lo que sea-

Con los espadachines- Parece que estan de su parte- susurró Zabuza a Jinpachi.

-Si, no creo que podamos aguantar... si solo Ameyuri estuviera aqui...-

-Sugiero una retirada-

-De acuerdo-

Con eso, y aprovechando la distracción de los recién llegados tomaron a sus compañeros caídos y comenzaron a escapar del lugar.

-Hey mira, los increibles espadachines estan escapando!- dijo Menma.

-Tch, dejalos. Ahora lo mas importante es curar a la líder de los rebeldes. Recuerda que tenemos que asegurarnos de que los rebeldes ganen.- dijo Kakuzu.

-Ahh, yo quería patearle el trasero a los espadachines... ademas he escuchado que la madre de uno de ellos es blanca tiene manchas negras y dice 'muuuu'-

-En serio? Bueno, eso seria algo que me gustaría ver...-

-Hey, vienen a ayudarnos?! Si es asi no se queden ahi parados, que no ven que se esta muriendo!- les gritó Mei.

Menma se acerco a Naruto.

-Naruto ni-chan!(hermano) Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- los ojos de Menma se suavizaron- Mírate, estas hecho mierda...- comentando el estado de Naruto. 'Pam!' Menma pateó a Naruto en el pecho, provocándole mas dolor- Jajaja, pero no me importa! jajaja eso lo tienes merecido por abandonar Akatsuki!-

-Que estas loco?! Que no ves que se puede morir, maldito bastardo?!- le gritó Mei.

-Tch, eres un desalmado, Menma. Aqui, dejame ayudarte- dijo Kakuzu acercándose a Naruto.

Pero Mei se puso en su camino- También lo vas a lastimar?-

-No, no te preocupes. Soy doctor, aqui, dejame ayudarlo- Mei se movió del camino un poco dudosa.

'Si le hacen algo... los derrito!' Pensó Mei.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

Fiiiiin! Uff, sigo aburrido. No olviden enviarme sus recomendaciones de historias. Juro que si no encuentro algo bueno para leer voy a matar a alguien... jajaja no, es broma. No importa si es un fic en ingles, si alguien tiene una buena recomendación porfavor envienlaaaaa!

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen. Si me pertenecieran yo... uff, tengo que pensar en algunas bromas de disclaimer...

Nada que añadir, no os jodo mas asi que pueden ir con el capítulo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11: Revelaciones- Hermanos y orfanatos!<p>

Las playas de Kirigakure son terroríficas. Su clima frío que puede helar hasta los huesos, su fauna, o falta de esta, ayuda mucho tambien a darle ese aspecto terrorífico. Para ponerle la cereza al pastel, rocas puntiagudas estaban asentadas en los bordes de la playa, lo que junto con la espeza niebla hacen una terrible combinación para los barcos que desean anclar en sus orillas.

Dos figuras caminaban con dirección a lo que parecia ser un barco, el cual estaba anclado a las orillas de la playa...

-... entonces, van dos tíos caminando por la calle y se cae el de la izquierda, entendiste?, jajajajaja... espera... asi no era... tu te lo sabes?- preguntó un mas que aburrido Suigetsu.

-...Estas consiente que te he estado ignorando todo el rato, verdad?- preguntó Kakashi molesto. Por qué no podian dejarlo leer su Icha Icha tranquilo?!.

-Pues si, te la has pasado leyendo ese libro naranja. Estas consiente de que te has perdido mis mejores chistes verdad?- le respondió Suigetsu.

-Si sabías que te estaba ignorando, porque rayos no te has callado?-

-Que le dijo el huevo a la gallina?-

-Vas a empezar de nuevo? Por que mejor no te callas?

-Por que respondes mis preguntas con mas preguntas?-

Tras eso se siguieron caminando en silencio. El adulto leyendo su pequeño libro naranja y el chico tratando de encontrar algo con que entretenerse.

-Asi que... por que regresamos al barco?- dijo Suigetsu.

-Agghh, no te puedes quedar callado verdad?!- Suigetsu solo negó con la cabeza- 'suspiro' debemos recoger a Ameyuri y llevarla con el capitán-

-Ah, la espadachin que tomamos de rehen? Entonces la vamos a devolver?-

-Mmm, no sabría decir, Naruto no me dijo que tenía planeado. Pero dudo mucho que la devuelva sin pedir algo a cambio, nuestro capitán es un hombre muy listo, estoy seguro que a de traer algo entre manos...- dijo Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Bosque de Kiri<p>

-Ugh, maldición, mas despacio, que duele!- gritó Naruto al estar siendo curado.

-Tch, cállate, que no es para tanto- le dijo de vuelta Kakuzu, quien era quien lo estaba curando. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que Kakuzu le estaba cosiendo los cortes y heridas sin anestesia los gritos de Naruto realmente estaban justificados.

Mientras todo esto sucedía Mei permanecía atenta por si los extraños hacían algo, en especial ese Menma.

-Hey, te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó Menma notando la mirada de Mei.

-Tengo que admitir que eres guapo, pero tu actitud es una mierda- le respondió Mei crudamente.

-Aww, y mira que ya me tenías emocionado, que eres muy guapa tía!- le dijo el pelinegro sin vergüenza ni sonrojos, lo que, considerando la belleza de Mei, era realmente impresionante.

-Lo siento, pero escogería a millones antes que a ti...- y sin querer Mei le tiró una mirada a Naruto.

Esto no se le pasó desapercibido a Menma- Ahh, ya veo. Naruto, macho, pero mira que te lo tenías bien escondido! Jajaja, tremenda hembra que te has estado tirando, jajaja- por el comentario Mei no pudo evitar sonrojarse, este hombre no tenía vergüenza!- Ohh, espera un momento...- la mirada de Menma se volvio sería-... acaso... fue por ti que Naruto abandonó Akatsuki?...- la mirada de Menma se volvió furiosa-... por tu culpa mi hermano me abandonó! Maldita puta te voy a matar!- gritó Menma a punto de lanzarsele a Mei, mientras que esta no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-Hey hey, espera chaval!- dijo Naruto levantándose, ignorando el dolor y las protestas de Kakuzu de quedarse quieto- ella no tiene nada que ver. Yo no abandoné Akatsuki por nadie, sino por mí.- le dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a Menma.

-Me estas diciendo que te fuiste solo porque sí?! Me abandonaste solo porque se te pegó la regalada gana! Serás cabrón!- gritó Menma tirandole un puñtazo a Naruto, quien fue tirado al suelo con su labio roto. Se notaba que Menma había estaba conteniendo la furia desde que Naruto entró en su rango de visión, y al parecer no pudo contenerla mas.

-Ugh- dijo Naruto agarrandose las heridas que se comenzaron a abrir.

-Prometiste...- comenzó Menma, sus ojos oscurecidos-... que no me abandonarias... como lo hizo nuestra madre...- ante esto último Naruto desvío la mirada-... por que?! Por que te fuiste sin decirme?! Pudimos habernos ido juntos!- le gritó Menma.

-... Es porque...- dijo Naruto levantandose, ojos cerrados y expresión calmada-... eras débil... solo me habrías entorpecido...-

-Seras cabrón!- dijo Menma lanzándose hacia Naruto, quien en un movimiento rápido desenvainó su espada y la apuntó al cuello de Menma, efectivamente parandolo de su carrera.

-Sigues siendo tan impulsivo, Menma... jeje- en eso Naruto se acerca al oído de Menma y le susurra unas palabras, haciendo que los ojos de Menma se habrán como platos. Después de eso Naruto se separa de Menma y guarda su espada-... asi que... me crees?- le preguntó Naruto sentándose en el suelo para que Kakuzu siga tratando sus heridas.

La mirada de Menma se volvió pensativa. Finalmente, después de pensarlo, sacó una barra de chocolate de su capa y se la tiró a Naruto- Si, supongo-

Naruto agarró el chocolate, lo abrió y le dió una mordida- Mmm, chocolate blanco... siempre fue tu favorito, jeje-

-Si jajaja, bueno, y que has hecho hermano?-

-Ah ya sabes, amenazar nobles, formar bandas piratas, involucrarse en una guerra, ya sabes, lo normal- dijo Naruto desinteresadamente, tratando de no gritar por el dolor.

-Jajaja, contigo siempre me parto jajajaja- le dijo Menma.

Mientras tanto Kakuzu y Mei los veían como si fueran Nazis que proponían la paz mundial, hace un rato se estaban matando, y ahora reían juntos como los mejores amigos?!.

-Bueno bueno bueno, ustedes son hermanos?!- preguntó Mei harta de estar confundida.

-Ah, claro, que rudo de mi parte. Este aqui es Menma, mi hermano menor.- dijo Naruto, shockeando a Mei.

'Pero no se parecen en nada!' Pensó Mei.

-...Sabes, hoy día es el aniversario del día en que nuestra madre nos abandono...- dijo Menma mirando al cielo. La niebla estaba extrañamente despejada...

-Ahh, ósea que hoy día también es tu cumpleaños, felicidades!- le dijo Naruto rogando internamente para que Menma cambiara el tema.

Pero Menma no se distraería fácilmente- Sabes, tu nunca me has contado exactamente lo que paso esa noche, hermano...- el solo le había dicho que su madre los abandonó, pero Menma nunca se terminó de creer esa historia, su madre siempre fue muy dulce con ellos...

Naruto cerró los ojos. Estaba muy cansado para esta mierda- 'suspiro' supongo que llegó la hora de contarte la verdad...-

-V-verdad?... que verdad?! Cuántas veces me has mentido?!- sin duda una relación de hermanos muy jodida...

-Nuestra madre murió... por tu culpa...- decir que Menma estaba sorprendido seria poco.

-Q-que?!-

-La jodiste, Menma. Madre dijo claramente que no vayamos a la ciudad y tu la desobedeciste. No se como... pero la marina te descubrió y te siguieron. Ellos se toparon con nosotros de camino a casa, y mi madre se sacrificó para que yo pudiera regresar a casa, recogerte y poder escapar. Nunca más volví a verla- Naruto terminó con un suspiro, por la historia y porque Kakuzu terminó de cerrar sus heridas.

-Asi que... lo de que mamá nos abandonó...-

-Era mentira, una mentira para protegerte de la horrible verdad. Madre y yo siempre te amamos Menma, no tengas duda de eso-

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Menma- A pesar de que mamá murió por mi culpa, tu seguiste conmigo... yo... no se que decir- por primera vez desde que llego Menma parecía incomodo.

-Nada, no necesitas siquiera decir gracias. Después de todo, para eso esta la familia.- dijo Naruto. Y aqui es donde Menma deberia comenzar a llorar y abrazar a Naruto diciendole que buen hermano es... pero Menma no es normal, asi que no hizo nada de eso- ah por cierto, felíz cumpleaños!- dijo Naruto tirandole una pequeña bolita a Menma, quien la atrapó si problemas.

-Esto es... una perla negra!-

-Asi es, el chocolate mas rico en este mundo. Disfrútalo, porque me costó mucho aguantarme las ganas de comermelo yo mismo- dijo Naruto.

-Eres el mejor Naruto!- ahora si que Menma abrazó a Naruto llorando y diciéndole que buen hermano es. Perdonenle, es que no es normal...

-No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando. Se odian o se aman?- preguntó Mei.

-Eso es una buena pregunta mujer, una muy buena pregunta...- respondió Kakuzu, claramente confundido.

-Asi que, qué hace Akatsuki en Kiri? Van a tratar de conquistarla? Por que si es asi ya se pueden olvidar de la idea. Yo la vi primero.- dijo Naruto.

-Naa, solo tenemos que asegurarnos que ganen los rebeldes. Por que? Ni idea. Lider-sama se preocupa mas por ser Dios que por explicarnos las misiones jajaja-

-Jejeje, veo que Pein no ha cambiado jeje. Aun sigue dando esos discursos de como le va a repartir dolor a todo el mundo?-

-Si, aunque yo creo en su palabra sabes?-

-Que?! Realmente crees que ese tipo es Dios?!-

-No, que va! Me refiero a lo de repartir dolor a todo el mundo. De solo oír sus discursos me da migraña sabes, Jajajaja- incluso Kakuzu rió ante eso.

'Asi que Akatsuki quiere que los rebeldes ganen... me pregunto que estaran tramando...' pensó Naruto.

-Eh, Naruto, no creas que mi ayuda fue gratis. Me debes 10 000 berris.- le dijo Kakuzu.

-Que?! Eh, vamos tío! Si esto ni siquiera esta bien hecho, apuesto que va a dejar cicatrices y todo!- reclamó Naruto.

-Tch, esta bien, por esta vez la dejaré pasar. Pero solo porque aun no esta bien curado, la verdad es que te recomendaría ir a ver un doctor real. Soy bueno sellando heridas, pero si no las desinfectas podrías llevarte una buena infección. Lo único que hice fue parar el sangrado-

-Perfecto! No moriré desangrado pero seguro que me mata la infección! Demonios! Hey Mei, no tienes un buen médico en el campamento?- preguntó Naruto. Esto de estar herido no estaba en sus planes...

-Lo siento, no creo tener a alguien capaz de tratar ese tipo de heridas...- Mei se veía realmente afectada por la noticia de que Naruto podría morir...

-Joder... bueno, supongo que tendré que buscarla a 'ella'... solo espero que aun se encuentre en la isla...- murmuró Naruto.

-Menma, es hora de irnos- dijo Kakuzu.

-Si, sera mejor irnos. No quiero que me regañe Dios, jajaja- Menma exclamo jocosamente.- bueno hermanito, espero que te mejores. Nos vemos- con eso Kakuzu y Menma desaparecieron entre la espesura de los árboles.

El bosque se quedo en silencio. La paz que se sentía contrastaba con la guerra que realmente se vivía en el país. Una guerra que había traído profunda desgracia, muerte y pobreza. Ese pensamiento solo fomentó la voluntad de Mei, esta guerra debía parar!

El corto silencio fue interrumpido por un quejido. Naruto miro alrededor para mirar quien era, solo para darse cuenta de que el mundo comenzó a girar como loco y que el quejido venía de él.

-Ugh, m-me siento... mareado...- Naruto estuvo apunto de caer al suelo si no fuera por Mei quien lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie.

-Q-que te pasa?, estas bien?- Mei preguntó preocupada.

-Supongo... que la infección... llego antes de tiempo...- Naruto estaba jadeando ahora.

Mei le tocó la frente, solo para encontrarla ardiendo- Tienes fiebre!-

-N-necesito... que les digas a Kakashi y a Suigetsu... que busquen a Sakura... estoy seguro que esta en la capital... ellos entenderán...-

-Estas loco! La capital esta fuertemente custodiada, si ven a Kakashi seguro que lo reconocen y lo capturan!- dijo Mei.

-N-no te preocupes... la espadachin debe saber alguna entrada secreta a la capital...- sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar.

-La espadachin?! Que se supone que significa eso! Hey... Hey!- pero ya era muy tarde, Naruto se había quedado inconciente.- demonios!- Mei tomó aire para tranquilizarse.- Ok... primero debo llevarlo al campamento, si voy con él a buscar a Kakashi me tardaré más. Además que no se donde esta su barco... Agg! Porque tenias que desmayarte justo ahora?!- Mei realmente quería dejarlo aquí a su suerte, después de todo, el solo era un enemigo, verdad?... pero en el fondo, sabía que no lo abandonaría...

* * *

><p>Capital de Kirigakure - Condominio<p>

El centro de la capital contrastaba con el resto de la ciudad, ya que en vez de pobreza esta parecía muy próspera. Calles limpias, tiendas abastecidas y gente bien vestida caracterizaban a la que era claramente la zona noble de la ciudad. No solo eso, sino que también era asentamiento de la torre principal de Kirigakure, lugar donde trabajaba el gobierno y hogar del Mizukage, líder del país.

Dentro de esta zona se encontraba una conocida pelirosa, específicamente en un condominio, buscando alquilar un apartamento para pasar la noche.

Sakura había estado debatiendo para si mismo que hacer. El país estaba en estado fatal, lo obvio sería contactar a Konoha. Sin embargo, si ella hacía eso todos los niños serían condenados a ser 'ninjas especiales', lo que se traducía mas bien a ser esclavos. Esclavos como ella...

Definitivamente no quería abandonarlos, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si Konoha se enteraba que estaba reteniendo información, 'ellos' estarían en peligro.

-Disculpe, tiene habitaciones libres?- preguntó Sakura en el escritorio principal.

-Lo siento, pero solo alquilamos apartamentos. Son 450 berris el mes- le respondió la secretaria del lugar.

Y por 'ellos' se refería a los niños de un orfanato. De pequeña ella fue criada allí, ya que era huerfana. Mostrando talentos prodigiosos en el campo médico, Konoha decidio entrenarla para convertirla en uno de sus 'ninjas especiales'. Sin embargo Sakura no quería nada que ver con ellos, asi que rechazó la oferta. Esto enojó a Konoha, que decidió ofrecerle un trato, si ella decidía ser ninja, Konoha se comprometía a dejar a los niños del orfanato en paz. Y si no lo hacía... bueno, es obvio lo que les pasaría.

Pero su moral no le dejaba abandonar a los niños de este país, ya que si informaba a Konoha condenaría a todas esas criaturas inocentes a un futuro miserable...

'Me voy a odiar por esto...' pensó Sakura-... Esta bien, deme un apartamento-

* * *

><p>Minutos después - Apartamento 112<p>

Pequeño pero acogedor, esa sería la descripción que Sakura le daría al apartamento. Ella se encontaba en este momento en la cama, pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

-'suspiro' Ok... debo pensar... necesito informar a Konoha, pero si les digo el estado del país ellos no dudaran en conquistarlo... tiene que haber una forma de evitar que ellos se aprovechen del estado de este país...un momento! Pero si este país esta asi por una guerra! Y una guerra tiene que tener mas de dos bandos... los rebeldes! Tengo que contactarlos, si les ayudo a ganar la guerra y a estabilizar el país los niños se salvaran! Muy bien, ya tengo plan!-

En eso el Den-Den mushi empezó a sonar.

'Biripbiripbirip'

Sakura se puso nerviosa, no podía contestar y correr el riesgo de decir la verdad...

Despues de esperar, el Den-Den mushi entro en modo de grabación de mensaje.

"Sakura! Te estado llamando y no contestas! Viendo esto Hokage-sama ha decidido enviarme a mi para conocer la situación. Nos vemos en Kiri, Sakura"

-Oh no! Enviarán refuerzos! Y de todos los que podían enviar tenian que enviarlo a ÉL... Sasuke...-

* * *

><p>Un poco corto para mi gusto, pero eso temdra que servir por ahora. Me esforzare mas para traer capítulos mas largos, solo espero poder cumplir...<p>

Yyyy eso es todo por hoy. Nos leemos!

Fuck like hell and sleep well!

Si sabes de donde es esta frase te has ganado una cola.

R&R


	12. Moviendo Piezas!

Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen porque no me llamo Masashi Kishimoto ni Eiichiro Oda... o si?

AN

Jooooooo! Nuevo capítulo aqui. Uf, estoy realmente sorprendido. Ya llevo 32 reviews, lo que me dice que ya llevo 32% de mi meta, que era llegar a los 100 reviews en esta historia. Se os agradezco. En otro tema... aún no encuentro un buen jodido fic! Si alguien tiene un buen fic de Naruto porfavor dejenme un review o un PM, no saben el aburrimiento que estoy pasando. Incluso estoy dispuesto a leer un fic de Naruto bueno, lo que dice mucho de mí ya que los odio. Si estas leyendo esto significa que has leído mi AN, cierra los ojos y pide un deseo. No te garantizo que se cumplirá, pero soñar no cuesta nada no? Lol.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12: Moviendo piezas!<p>

Enfermedades son la principal causa de muerte en Kiri. El clima es una extraña combinación de frío y humedad, terrible para la salud. Además de que mantener las cosas limpias es muy difícil en la isla, ya que sus caminos no son pavimentados contribuyendo con la producción del polvo. Estos y mas factores son los que hacen que si alguien cae enfermo, lo mas posible es que muera...

-Muchas gracias! No sabe cuan agradecida estoy con usted! Dios la bendiga! Le juro que si tuviera como pagarle yo...- la euforica mujer fue interrumpida por una pelirosa, Sakura.

-No se preocupe, como doctora es mi responsabilidad tratar a los enfermos, mucho mas si era una niña.- dijo Sakura.

Nos encontramos en una casa humilde, hogar de una madre y su hija. Lastimosamente, el esposo de la mujer murió en una de las batallas contra los rebeldes, dejando desamparada a su familia. Sin embargo la desgracia no termino ahí, luego de una semana la niña calló enferma... una enfermedad mortal...

-No sabe lo agradecida que le estoy, no tengo palabras...- la mujer se veia desgastada. Lineas de expresión marcaban cara, la cual fue algun dia hermosa. Su cabello negro carecia de brillo, y sus vestimentas delataban que no había dedicado suficiente tiempo para ella misma.

-Ya le he dicho que no tiene nada que agradecer.- dijo Sakura un poco apenada por la atención. Luego sacó una botella de la mochila que llevaba- Quiero que le de este remedio cada mañana y noche. Pare de suministrarle cuando vea una mejoría absoluta.-

La niña, que estaba postrada en una cama, empezó a despertar. Al ver a Sakura esta le dedicó una mirada temerosa.

-Hola, me llamo Sakura. Como te sientes?-

- ...- la niña no respondió.

-Sakura-san... mi hija... ella... es sorda, no puede oirla- dijo tristemente la madre.

-O-oh, lo siento, y-yo no queria...-

-No, no se preocupe Sakura-san. Le estoy muy agradecida por haber curado a mi hija, ningún doctor en el país ha podido curar esta enfermedad. Es normal que las personas con la 'Fiebre del infierno'... mueran- dijo la madre.

-En serio? Que raro...- 'Esta enfermedad es muy conocida mundialmente, y aunque antes era mortal, hace 5 años fue descubierta la cura y esta fue publicada mundialmente, entonces... por que la cura no ha llegado aqui?!' En eso Sakura se fija en la hora- Una y media... Una y media?! Lo siento mucho señora pero debo retirarme!- sin mas Sakura recogió sus cosas y se fue, dejando a una extrañada madre y una confundida niña.

* * *

><p>Campamento de los rebeldes - Tienda de enfermería<p>

-Como que es una enfermedad mortal?!- gritó Mei furiosa.

-L-lo s-siento mucho, Mei-sama, p-pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para curarle...- dijo un doctor temeroso.- A lo mucho este joven no tiene más de 5 días de vida...-

-N-no, no...- Mei se derrumbó. Todo es su culpa...

La fiebre de Naruto no había mejorado, muy lejos de eso. Ya había pasado media hora desde que regresó al campamento, Mei tenía planeado avisar a Kakashi ella misma, pero viendo que el estado de Naruto empeoraba decidió mandar a Ao para que lo hiciera por ella.

-Cof-cof... morir?... lo siento... pero eso no... esta en mis planes...- dijo Naruto débilmente, tanto que no podía ni abrir los ojos.

-Naruto-chan!-

-Ten fe... Mei... yo se... que puedo confiar... en ellos Cof-cof...-

-P-pero, es una enfermedad mortal, y...-

-No existe... nada imposible... en este mundo... Mei-chan...- no volvió a hablar, demasiado cansado para seguir despierto.

Mei solo agachó la cabeza y lloró en silencio... otra persona que moría por su culpa...

* * *

><p>Capital de Kiri - Oficina del Mizukage<p>

-Que me tienes?- hablo un hombre que mas bien aparentaba ser muy joven, tanto por su baja (muy baja) estatura que por su cara de niño. Yagura, Mizukage y líder de Kiri.

-No mucho mi señor, hoy la información es corta-

Corta... eres corto...

-Prosigue...- dijo Yagura, su seño un poco fruncido.

-Se detectado un barco pirata anclado en nuestras costas, al parecer se trata del nuevo Shichibukai, Uzumaki DD Naruto. No sabemos que esta haciendo aqui un hombre de su estatura, pero podemos asegurar que ha estado aquí poco tiempo-

Poco... poca... poca estatura...

-E-eso es todo?...- dijo Yagura con los dientes apretados. Su furia era palpable...

-S-señor, e-esta bien? Se ve un p-poco enojado... esa expresión no debería estar en un hombre de su altura...- definitivamente no fue la mejor elección de palabras...

-De mi... altura?...- la expresión de Yagura se lleno de ira- Crees que no me he dado cuenta que te has estado burlando de mi estatura todo este tiempo?!-

-Q-que?-

-Muere maldito!- Yagura apuntó con su báculo al pobre hombre, y del suelo salieron repentinamente corales que golpearon al hombre y lo estrellaron contra la pared- Je, quien se cree este. No soy bajito, es solo que tengo un desarrollo tardío.-

-P-pero señor, usted ya tiene 26 años...- dijo el pobre hombre tirado en el suelo, que por el golpe había perdido algunos de sus dientes. Y perderá unos cuantos más por no aprender a callarse la boca...

-Serás!...- y comenzó a pisotearlo hasta el cansancio.

Esta escena no cambiaría en algun tiempo...

* * *

><p>Playas de Kirigakure - Locación del Perla Negra<p>

-Asi que donde tenemos que ir? A Kirigakure o a la base de los rebeldes?- preguntó Suigetsu.

-Mmm, valla, es una buena pregunta. Naruto no nos dijo a donde teníamos que ir, no se si nos encontraremos con él en Kirigakure o esperandolo aquí.- dijo Kakashi.

Ameyuri estaba atras de ellos bien atada. Realmente ella había pasado realmente aburrida en sus días como prisionera de los Samsara. Esperaba que los piratas la interrogaran para averiguar lo más posible acerca de Kirigakure, sin embargo ellos solo se habían limitado a mantenerla prisionera. Incluso la habían alimentado bien y la habían dejado tomar baños, aunque bañarse con las manos esposadas era incomodo y comer sándwiches todos los días la tenía un poco harta, tenía que admitir que la habían tratado mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Y si vamos al lugar donde estaban luchando?- preguntó Suigetsu.

-No, eso queda muy cerca de la base de los rebeldes. No podemos correr el riesgo de esta tía descubriendolo.-

-Hey! Esta tía los esta escuchando sabes?!- dijo Ameyuri molesta porque la estaban ignorando.

-Hey Suigetsu, escuchaste algo?- preguntó Kakashi.

-No, creo que es un bicho que anda por ahí.- le respondió Suigetsu.

-Dejen de ignorarme!- 'Por que me tuve que quedar con ellos?! Al menos su capitán era guapo...'

-Nee, entonces que hacemos? Podemos ir ya a Kirigakure? Me estoy muriendo de hambre...-

-No, será mejor esperar a nuestro capitán para que decida nuestro siguiente movimiento.-

-Pero Kakashi...-

-Dejen de ignorarme!-

-Eh, escuchaste eso Suigetsu?- dijo Kakashi mirando hacía el bosque.

-Tch, vamos ya. Que ese chiste ya lo hicieron...- bufó Ameyuri.

-Si, alguien se acerca...- dijo Suigetsu, su cara seria.

'Estan hablando en serio!' Pensó Ameyuri.

Viendo que Suigetsu le confirmó su teoría, Kakashi desenvainó su Tanto, mientras que Suigetsu estaba atento a la dirección de la que venía el intruso.

Pronto Ameyuri pudo escuchar pasos, alguien se acercaba rápidamente, como si fuera urgente...

-Kakashi-saaaaaann!- se escuchó el grito de Ao proviniente del bosque.

-Oh, parece que es una mujer! Y por el tono de voz parece que es sexy!- dijo Suigetsu. Ameyuri y Kakashi se le quedaron viendo raro, la voz era claramente masculina... en eso se ve al peliazul saliendo del bosque- Ack! Pero porque rayos un macho como tú tiene una voz tan afeminada!- le grito Suigetsu a Ao.

-A-afeminada?! Muchacho irrespetuoso! Mi voz es muy masculina! Tch, en mis tiempos...- pero fue cortado por Kakashi.

-Por qué estas aquí? Acaso Mei te envió a atacarnos? Porque si es asi es obvio que nos esta subestimando.- dijo Kakashi amenazante.

-Oh! Claro! El mensaje! Escuchen, es urgente! La pelea entre Mei-sama y Naruto-san fue interrumpida por fuerzas de Kiri! Naruto-san esta herido y necesita atención medica inmediata!- Ao declaro rápidamente.

-Ack, crees que somos tan tontos para creernos eso?! Nuestro capitán jamas perdería!- dijo Suigetsu.

-No es mentira, se los juro! Naruto-san dijo algo acerca de buscar a Sakura, dijo que ella sería capaz de ayudarlo, pero no sabemos si estaba delirando o no...-

Ante la mención de Sakura Kakashi se puso serio- Entonces... ustedes tienen a Naruto en su campamento?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Hey hey hey, les vas a creer a ellos? Puede ser una trampa para capturarnos!- reclamó Suigetsu.

-No, el esta diciendo la verdad. El único que sabia sobre Sakura era Naruto además de nosotros, asi que es obvio que no esta mintiendo.- Kakashi miró a Ao- Digame Ao-san, Naruto dijo donde podría estar Sakura?-

-Bueno, él mencionó algo acerca la capital, pero no...-

-Perfecto! Muy bien Suigetsu, nos movemos a la capital!- dijo Kakashi comenzando a caminar hacia al bosque, jalando a Ameyuri con el.

- Al fin! Espero poder comer algo decente allí!- dijo siguiendole el paso.

-Esperen! Diablos, muchachos irrespetuosamente irrespetuosos! No podéis entrar a Kirigakure!-

-Que?! Por que?- pregunto Suigetsu confundido.

-El señor Kakashi aqui es muy famoso, y tú tambien has ganado fama al ser miembro de la banda de un Shichibukai. Si tratan de entrar a Kirigakure, lo único que lograran será ser capturados.-

'Viejo chismoso! Arruinó mi oportunidad de escapar!' Pensó Ameyuri.

-Eso... ya lo sabíamos- dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo a Ao y Ameyuri- pero no vamos abandonar a nuestro capitán, ni siquiera porque tengamos que luchar contra un país entero!- dijo Kakashi con una emoción raramente vista en él.

-Jaja, bien dicho Kakashi!- apoyó Suigetsu.

'Estos estan locos!' Pensaron Ao y Ameyuri a la vez.

Ameyuri entonces agachó la cabeza 'Parece que no tengo otra opción' pensó Ameyuri con un suspiro.- Escuchen, yo los enseñaré como entrar a la capital si prometen dejarme libre después- les propuso Ameyuri.

-Escucho usted algo Ao-san?-

-No, me parece que ha sido solo un mosquito.-

-Dejen de ignorarme!-

-Jajaja, solo bromeaba Ameyuri-chan. Es en serio que nos llevaras a la capital?- le preguntó Kakashi.

- Si me das tu palabra como hombre, estare dispuesta a hacerlo- dijo Ameyuri.

-Mmm, ok, tienes un trato, Ameyuri-chan...-

* * *

><p>Capital de Kiri - Oficina del Mizukage<p>

-Asi que es lo que va a hacer Mizukage-sama?-

-Eh? De que?- preguntó Yagura.

-Pues de los piratas que estan en nuestras costas!-

-Oh, claro. Quiero que envíen dos escuadrones para que destruyan el barco. Luego los esperan allí y les tienden una emboscada. Los quiero capturados, vendran bien como trofeo.- dijo Yagura.

-Si señor!- hizo un saludo y salió de la habitación.

Sin que nadie se enterara un espía había escuchado toda la conversación desde afuera- Mmm, sera mejor que le avise al jefe- sin mas el espia explotó en una nube de humo.

* * *

><p>Cerca de la capital - Al este<p>

El ambiente de Kirigakure no deja pasar los rayos del Sol, asi que era dificil decir si eran las 12 del día o las 4 de la tarde. Sin embargo, el reloj no miente, y ya había pasado una hora desde que Ao fue a avisarles acerca de Naruto, haciendo eso las 3 de la tarde, 6 horas desde que Samsara llegó a Kiri.

-Ya llegamos?...-

-Tch, No Suigetsu, por millonésima vez, Aún. No. Llegamos.- dijo un desesperado Kakashi.

-En realidad ya estamos aquí, Kakashi-san.- dijo Ameyuri. Toda la capital estaba protegida por un gran muro que evitaba la entrada de intrusos, sin embargo justo enfrente de ellos el muro tenía un hollo por el que fácilmente podría pasar un adulto- Muy bien, ya cumplí mi parte. Ahora quitame estas malditas esposas!-

-Ok, pero necesito un último favor- le respondió Kakashi.

- Que?! Eso no era parte del trato!-

-Maa Maa, vamos, te juro que después te dejaré en libertad. Solo necesito que me digas donde hay hoteles en los que normalmente se hospedan turistas...-

* * *

><p>Condominio - Apartamento 112<p>

Sakura se encontraba sentada en su cama, un Den Den mushi en sus manos.

-Asi que llegaras en 3 semanas? Por que tanto?- preguntó Sakura.

-Tch, Choji se terminó todas las provisiones, asi que tuvimos que cambiar nuestro rumbo a otra isla para comprar más. De camino a la isla nos atacó un monstruo marino, así que ahora para rematar tenemos que esperar a que reparen el barco.- respondió Sasuke desde el Den Den mushi.

Sakura se tuvo que aguantar la risa, la voz de Sasuke se oía frustrada, realmente queria verle la cara ahora mismo...

-Bueno, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Lo tengo todo controlado- le dijo Sakura.

-Eso espero. Te seré franco Sakura, no confió en tí. Espero que todo este en orden para cuando llegue. Si descubro que has estado reteniendo información, seré yo mismo el que te elimine...- con esa última amenaza Sasuke cerró la comunicación.

Sakura apretó los dientes- Maldito seas!- gritó estrellando el Den Den mushi contra la pared- Tch, al menos tengo tres semanas... si pienso ayudar a los rebeldes debo contactar con ellos lo antes posible!-

-Ohhh, creo que nosotros podríamos ayudarte en eso!- dijo... Suigetsu?!.

-Tu! Como rayos entraste aquí!- le gritó Sakura.

-Jaja, bueno, una de las ventajas de ser un hombre líquido es poder colarme debajo de las puertas. Ahora si me permites, tengo que abrirle la puerta a mi compañero- con eso Suigetsu abrió la puerta, donde Kakashi estaba esperando.

-Yo, cuanto tiempo, Sakura-chan! Como has pasado?- saludó Kakashi animadamente.

-Cuanto tiempo? Pero si nos hemos visto esta mañana! Ademas... que rayos estan haciendo aqui!- demandó Sakura. Dos hombres metiéndose en el cuarto de una señorita que vive sola no era algo que se viera muy bien...

-Necesitamos tu ayuda urgente. Nuestro capitán esta herido, y al parecer no hay doctores competentes en este pais...-

-Ja, dimelo a mi. Esta mañana una niña casi muere porque aquí no tienen la cura de una enfermedad muy común.- murmuró Sakura.

-... Asi que como dijiste que eras doctora pensamos que podrías ayudarnos.- finalizó Kakashi.

-Y que te hace pensar que los ayudaré?-

-Bueno, nuestro capitán tiene el mismo objetivo que tú, además nosotros sabemos donde esta el campamento de los rebeldes...-

-En serio?! Entonces que estamos esperando?! Vámonos!- antes de que pudieran siquiera parpadear Sakura tomó todas sus cosas y los comenzó a jalar hacía la salida. Se notaba que estaba un poquito... apurada...

* * *

><p>Bosque de Kiri - Cerca del Perla Negra<p>

Vemos aquí una escena muy extraña. Se ve a un montón de hombres pelinegros con tres marcas en las mejillas, todos con capas negras y nubes rojas, Menma. Todos iguales, como si fueran... clones...

-Ugh, aburridooooo. Esto de vigilar el barco de Ni-san es un asco- dijo uno de los clones.

-Hey, te imaginas como sería si nos pudieramos transformar en lo que queramos?-

-Oh, sería genial! Me transformaría en mujer y me metería en el baño público de las mujeres! Imagina cuantas bellezas podría ver...- Oh si, el sueño de todo hombre...

-Umm, si uno de nosotros se transformara en mujer, y otro de nosotros tuviera un hijo con ella... eso nos haría hermafrodita?- todos los demás clones se lo quedaron viendo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, y si hubieras dicho eso en alto todos los clones te contestarían que ya tienen una segunda cabeza... entre las piernas!

-Estas loco?!-

-Bueno, nuestro creador esta loco, asi que supongo que sí, yo también estoy loco. Por cierto, crees que seríamos capaces de sentir placer femenino?- muchos de los clones comenzaron a vomitar en este punto.

*Bam* *Poof*

De un golpe el clon 'del otro equipo' desapareció en una nube de humo- Es verdad que estamos locos, pero ni nosotros cruzariamos esa línea...- dijo el clon que lo destruyó.

-Q-que mierda es esto?!- todos los clones se giraron para ver a un montón de guerreros de Kiri.

-Oh, al fin llegaron! Jejeje, que bien, estabamos locos de aburrimiento!- algunos clones rieron por el chiste.

-Son un montón de gemelos!- gritó un 'inteligente' guerrero de Kiri.

-No seas tarado! Es obvio que ese hombre a comido una Akuma no mi!-

-No importa, nosotros somos más, ataquen!- sin perder tiempo los guerreros se lanzaron contra los clones.

Apenas todos los guerreros entraron en el claro donde se encontraban los clones, estos sonrieron- Ahora!-

Todos los clones desaparecieron en nubes de humo, opacando completamente la ya escasa vista de los guerreros de Kiri.

-Esa es mi señal- dijo Kakuzu entrando al claro.- Fudo no Kattoso!- de sus manos comenzaron a salir hilos, luego puso sus manos en el suelo y estos se comenzaron a dirigir a la nube de humo donde estaban los guerreros.

-Q-que es esto?!- cuando la nube de humo se despejó se podía ver a los guerreros con sus botas cosidas al suelo.- No puedo levantar mis pies!- gritó desesperado uno de los guerreros.

-Jejeje, no se muevan y quizas no les duela... quizas...- dijo Menma apareciendo y comenzando a desenvainar su espada.

Los pobres guerreros no pudieron ni decir mu antes que el mundo se volviera negro...

Fin

Eso es todo por hoy. Y no olviden que si siempre dicen la verdad... es porque son muy estupidos para decir mentiras.

Fuck like hell and sleep well!


	13. Preparaciones-Se acerca la batalla!

Naruto y One Piece si me pertenecen. Si, escucharon bien, dije que Naruto y One Piece si me pertenecen y estoy ganando dinero con ellos. Repito, Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 y One Piece Pirate Warriors me pertenecen. Y como los voy a vender, estoy ganando dinero con ellos. Jajajaja... ja... ja... Ok no.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

Gracias a AndresS1995, diego uzumaki uchiha, sakurita preciosa y por sus reviews.

Whoo, nuevo capítulo aquí y muy animado por las respuestas de los reviews, ustedes realmente leen mis AN's, jajaja, al menos se que alguien lee esto y no estoy hablando solo como un loco jaja. Escucharon eso malditos extraterrestres, no estoy loco! Jajaja... jaja... ja...

Ejemm, bueno ahora unas respuestas a las recomendaciones.

Itami no Satsu: buen Fic debo decir. Lo leí todo, aunque tengo que decir que tiene demasiado texto, y se puede volver tedioso de leer. Aun así vale mucho la pena aguantar, ya que tiene una muy buena historia. Si ustedes les gustan los Fanfics bien detallados pues este les va a encantar.

Demonio o algo mas?: Pues este ya lo había leído, es muy famoso después de todo. Pero lo deje de leer en cierto punto porque se llenó de OC y demasiadas mujeres en el harem, se hizo un poco ridículo la verdad. Aún asi me lo volví a leer, y aunque lo deje como en el capitulo doscientos y algo la verdad es que me la pase muy bien. Muy recomendado.

Raramente hasta hoy no ha salido nuevo capítulo de Anime de One Piece, es que ahora estan saliendo cada dos semanas o es que soy yo que no lo encuentro? Bueno, supongo que me tendré que conformar con el Manga. No olviden enviarme sus recomendaciones de fics que les gusten, me mantendran inspirado y los capis salen mas rápido XD

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13: Preparaciones - Se acerca la batalla!<p>

Estaba cansado, muy muy cansado. Cortes adornaban su cuerpo y le provocaban un escosor incomprensible. Pero el dolor no era nada comparado con la furia que sentía, ese malnacido había aparecido de la nada y aniquilado a todo su escuadron! Pero cometió un grave error, lo dejo vivo a él. Y se aseguraría de que pagara!

-Te juro que te mataré aunque tenga que seguirte hasta el infierno, o me dejo de llamar Raiga Kurosuki!- gritó el ahora conocido como Raiga Kurosuki, un tipo de pelinegro de 15 años y labios abultados.

De repente un ruido entre los arbustos lo alertó, estaba herido después de todo, y si un enemigo lo descubría en su carente situación era obvio que no sobreviviría...

-Hey, quien anda ahí!- un guardia rebelde salió entre los arbustos y miró lo que había causado tanto ruido. Al ver que no había nada su cara mostró confusión- Debió ser mi imaginación.- dando una última mirada regresó por los arbustos de donde vino.

-R-rebeldes?!... que mierda estan haciendo aquí?!- susurró Raiga quien estaba escondido detrás de un árbol. Viendo que el guardia se habia ido se arriesgó a ver lo que había detras de los arbustos. Lo que vio ciertamente lo sorprendió- Un campamento... estos rebeldes malnacidos tienen un campamento aquí...- dijo Raiga tras descubrir el campamento de los rebeldes- esto lo tiene que saber Mizukage-sama!- ignorando el dolor salió corriendo a la capital, decidido a contarle al Mizukage la ubicación de los rebeldes aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Este evento no podía traer nada bueno...

* * *

><p>Campamento de los rebeldes - Entrada<p>

Dos guardias estaban resguardando tranquilamente la entrada al campamento de los rebeldes. Era un deber muy importante sin duda, pero tampoco había duda de que era un trabajo muy aburrido. Todo el día tener que ver, si asi se le podía decir ya que por la niebla no se podía ver nada, ese maldito camino. El aburrimiento era fatal...

-Shannaroooooo!-

-O-oiste eso?- dijo uno de los dos guardias, miedo rebosando de su voz.

-S-si, sonó como un monstruo hambriento...- le contestó el otro guardia.

-M-m-monstruo?! Ponte serio, los monstruos no existen!-

-Shhhaaannnaaaaroooooo!-

-E-e-esta cerca!-

-N-n-no quiero morir tan joven!-

Pronto una figura amorfa se comenzó a divisar entre la niebla, sus piernas eran flacas y su altura era muy normal, sin embargo lo aterrador eran sus brazos amorfos, los cuales llegaban al suelo por lo que el monstruo debía arrastrarlos al caminar, o correr en este caso. El sonido de sus brazos arrastrando la tierra y chocandose contra rocas y árboles se acercaba, horrorizando aún mas a los guardias.

-Aaaahhhh- los dos guardias no pudieron resistir el miedo y se desmayaron con una sospechosa una mancha en sus entrepiernas.

La silueta del monstruo finalmente se pudo divisar, demostrando que en realidad era Sakura, la poseedora de las piernas flacas y la altura normal, mientras que los brazos que se arrastraban por el suelo en realidad eran Kakashi y Suigetsu, quienes venían siendo arrastrados por Sakura.

-Shannar... eh? Que les pasó a esos tipos?- dijo Sakura parando para poder observar mejor a los dos guardias que estaban en el suelo, que por cierto olían sospechosamente a orina.

-Ack, finalmente paras mujer! Por que rayos tenías que arrastrarnos hasta aquí?!- le recriminó Suigetsu. El pobre estaba con la ropa desgarrada y tenía varios chichones en la cabeza.

-Hmp, con la velocidad que ustedes caminan no hubieramos llegado nunca! Además, no eran ustedes los que querían llegar rápido porque su capitán esta herido?!-

-Bueno al menos hubieras sido más cuidadosa! Nos viniste estrellando contra árboles y rocas por todo el camino!-

-Jejeje, ups?- Suigetsu solo se pudo jalar los pelos en frustración.

Kakashi sin embargo los ignoró porque detectó el olor a orina en el aire.- Suigetsu, si querías ir al baño solo debías decirle a Sakura que pare un momento, no tenías porque hacerte en los pantalones- le dijo Kakashi.

-Ack! que?! Yo no me he meado macho!-

-A si? Entonces porque apesta orina?- le preguntó Kakashi.

-Son esos dos tipos de ahí! Seguro se asustaron por los terribles gritos de la bestia pelirrosa, y realmente no los culpo- dijo Suigetsu

-A quien llamas bestia pelirrosa!-

-A ti, bestia pelirrosa!-

-Grrr, maldito hombre orina!-

-Ack! Soy hombre líquido, no orina! Maldita bestia pelirrosa!-

-Hombre orina!-

-Bestia pelirrosa!-

-Hombre orina!-

-Bestia pelirrosa!-

-Podrían comportarse? Deberiamos ir a ver a Naruto en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo.- dijo Kakashi cortando la discusión.

Suigetsu y Sakura tuvieron la decencia de lucir avergonzados ante eso.

-S-si lo sentimos-

Sin más ellos entraron al campamento donde fueron conducidos a la tienda de Naruto por uno de los rebeldes.

'Increíble, se han mantenido escondidos tan cerca de la capital por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.' Pensó Sakura al verlos. Había algunos de los rebeldes comiendo afuera de sus tiendas, otros estaban patrullando e incluso se veía algunos conversando tranquilamente. Esta era la gente en la que ella debía confiar, la gente que salvaría el país y a todos los niños que vivían en él...

-Es aquí- dijo el rebelde que los había estado conduciendo por el campamento.

Kakashi le dió las gracias y sin más entraron a la tienda. En ella encontraron a Naruto recostado en una cama. Tenía cortes recién suturados en su cuerpo, muestra de que había estado en una batalla. Su cara estaba ofuscada por la fiebre, y su expresión era de dolor.

A un lado, sentada en una silla y recostando su cabeza en la cama se encontraba Mei dormida. Había muestras de lágrimas en su rostro.

-N-no es posible...- dijo Sakura tocando la frente de Naruto- Estos sintomas... es la fiebre del infierno no hay duda...- la cara de Sakura se volvió grave.

-Puedes curarlo?...- preguntó Suigetsu. La grave expresión con la que Sakura lo volvió a ver fue suficiente respuesta.

-En la capital habia varios enfermos de la fiebre del infierno, y... y-yo ya he gastado todas las muestras que traía del remedio. Sin ese remedio me temo que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo...- 'Además que en este país el remedio no existe, que extraño...' pensó Sakura.

-Que?! Se suponía que lo curarías!- le grito Suigetsu. Los gritos de este despertaron a Mei quien miró confundida la situación.

-Que quieres que haga?! No tengo mas del maldito remedio! Sin el no puedo hacer nada!- le gritó de vuelta Sakura.

-Eres una maldita doctora, algo se te debe de ocurrir! O vas a dejar morir a un enfermo solo por tu inutilidad!- eso le pegó fuerte a Sakura, quien se quedo callada.

Sin embargo una débil voz interrumpió su discusión- Suigetsu... si no hay remedio... entonces no hay... nada que hacer... dejalo ya...- Naruto habló abriendo sus concéntricos ojos debilmente... veía borroso...

-Que?! Tu tambien te vas a rendir! Acaso no ibas a luchar para evitar una guerra?! Vas a rendirte y dejar al mundo desamparado?!-

-Je...jeje cof cof... si yo muero... estoy seguro que les puedo confiar el sueño a ustedes... aunque yo muera aquí... ustedes seguiran cargando mis ideales... y yo moriré aquí sabiendo que dí mi vida por una más importante!- dijo Naruto mirando de reojo a Mei. Esta rompió en llanto...

Sakura estaba sorprendida ahora. No le importaba morir? Estaba feliz confiandole sus sueños a sus Nakamas?! Este tipo...- Quizas... quizas haya una forma de salvarle...- eso sorprendió a todos.

-En serio?!- Suigetsu fue el primero en reccionar.

-Se los compuestos del remedio... pero necesito ingredientes muy raros, además no tenemos mucho tiempo, a lo mucho tres días.- contestó Sakura.

-El problema es encontrar los ingredientes.- concluyó Kakashi quien se habia mantenido extrañamente callado.

-Hay un laboratorio al suroeste de la capital. De camino aquí tuvieron que pasar por un puente no? Si se desvían a la izquierda después de pasarlo llegaran a él, sin embargo este siempre ha estado extrañamente bien reguardado por Kiri.- dijo Mei limpiandose las lágrimas.

-Entonces esta decidido, debemos ir allí y encontrar los compuestos del remedio!- dijo Suigetsu a punto de salir corriendo del campamento. Aunque fue detenido por Kakashi- Ack, que rayos crees que haces?!-

-Ir ahí sin un plan es estúpido. Acaso no oiste que el laboratorio estaba bien reguardado? Además hemos estado corriendo todo el día sin descanso ni comida. Lo mejor será recuperar fuerzas antes de encaminarnos ahí.- le sermoneó Kakashi.

-Nuestro capitán esta a punto de morir y tu quieres quedarte aquí descansando?! Si tu quieres quedate aqui descansando pero yo iré a...-

*Plam*

Suigetsu fue silenciado por un golpe que le rompió el labio y lo lanzo al suelo. Un golpe que vino de una pelirrosa- No seas terco y testarudo! Ahora no es tiempo de discutir! Necesitaremos tu fuerza pero si tu vas ahí débil como estas lo único que lograrás será que te maten! Eso nos debilitará a nosotros y al final Naruto-san morirá porque no tuviste paciencia!- le gritó Sakura.

-Tch- Suigetsu se levantó y salió de la tienda, sus cabellos sombreando sus ojos. Sakura iba ir tras él pero Kakashi la detuvo poniendole una mano en el hombro.

-Dejalo ser, no te preocupes que no irá al laboratorio solo. No después de que lo pusiste en su lugar...- le dijo.

-Crees... crees que me pase un poco?-

-Jaja, no te preocupes, si tu no lo hacías lo iba a hacer yo. Si queremos conseguir infiltrarnos allí debemos mantener la cabeza fría.-

Mei se levantó- siganme, les daré algo de comer y un lugar para descansar. Saldremos en una hora.-

Pronto el destino de Naruto se decidiría.

* * *

><p>Torre del Mizukage - Oficina<p>

Nos encontramos otra vez en la oscura oficina del Mizukage, donde Yagura esta tranquilamente firmando papeles... o eso hacía hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Mizukage-sama!- entró un cansado Raiga.

-Joder! Por que rayos entras tan de repente?! Acaso me quieres matar de un infarto?!- le gritó un poco asustado.

-N-no Mizukage-sama, lo que pasa es que... encontré el campamento de los rebeldes!-

-Encontraste el...- los ojos de Yagura se encendieron- Jajaja, perfecto! Dile al general que movilice las tropas. Vamos a destruir a los rebeldes.-

-Si Mizukage-sama!- con eso Raiga salió cojeando.

-Jajaja, disfruten bien estas horas rebeldes, porque serán las últimas. Exactamente 60 minutos es lo que necesitamos para reunir las tropas, una vez que estemos listos partiremos a su campamento y los aniquilaremos! Con ustedes fuera de mi camino este país por fin será completamente mío! Jajajajaja-

Las risas del malvado Mizukage retumbaron por los pasillos, asustando a propios y extraños y avisandoles que nada bueno se traía entre manos.

* * *

><p>Campamento de los rebeldes - ?<p>

-Por fin te encuentro! Por un momento pensé que te habías ido al laboratorio sin nosotros...- dijo Sakura tomando asiento en el suelo.

Suigetsu, quien estaba sentado al lado, no respondió. Tenía un plato de comida en frente de él y no lo había tocado... su mirada estaba perdida en los recuerdos...

-Escucha... lo siento ok? Creo que me pasé un poco- le dijo Sakura después de un momento.

-Je, un poco? Creo que hubiese bastado con un simple 'No puedes ir', no había razón para golpearme-

-Tch, me cabreaste ok? Estabas haciendo una pataleta como un llorón. Deberías mantener la cabeza fría-

-Y lo hago mujer, lo hago! Pero cuando vi a mi capitán en ese estado...- Suigetsu bajo su mirada.- Sabes, yo no tuve padres. Me abandonaron cuando solo era un bebé. Siempre estuve al cuidado de mi abuelo, y aunque nunca me lo dijera, yo sabía que el no era ni siquiera mi abuelo real. Estaba en una edad avanzada, su espalda siempre le dolía y a veces no podía ni levantarse de la cama. Y a pesar de todo, nunca me negó nada. Me crió como si fuera su propio nieto.- Suigetsu se quedó callado, como recordando algo- su sueño era ser el mejor navegante del mundo, pero el nunca pudo cumplir su sueño. Asi que el me confió su sueño a mí... antes de morir. Es por eso que cuando mi capitán me dijo que nos confiaba su sueño... No quiero ver a otra persona cercana a mí morir! Quiero que vivan y cumplan sus propios sueños, junto a mí!-

Sakura quedo asombrada. Este chico que no parecía tener mas de 13 años era tan... maduro.

Suigetsu sintió algo tocando su pecho, miró hacia abajo para ver su plato de comida siendo este sostenido por Sakura.- Come, te necesitaremos con todas tus fuerzas.-

Suigetsu solo la vio un momento, y de ahí sonrió y tomo el plato. Que hambre tenía!

* * *

><p>Campamento de los rebeldes - Tienda principal<p>

En la tienda principal se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión para decidir el grupo que iría y el plan que se llevaría a cabo. En este estaba Kakashi y Mei, quienes eran los líderes de los bandos. Mei de los rebeldes, y Kakashi de los Samsara, viendo que Naruto estaba incapacitado.

-Es obvio que Sakura debe venir. Ella es la que sabe los compuestos del remedio. Suigetsu también será un gran refuerzo, es un gran peleador y ademas es usuario de una Akuma no Mi tipo logia. También ire yo, soy bueno en batalla e infiltrandome.- dijo Kakashi

-Mmm, debemos mantener el grupo pequeño, es una misión de infiltración después de todo. Máximo 5 personas. Para completar el equipo iremos Ao y yo. Ao nos será útil para encontrar los compuestos.- dijo Mei.

-Útil para encontrar los compuestos? A que te refieres?-

-Jijiji, no habras pensado que el ojo que esconde Ao es ciego o si?-

-Mmm, pues si, es lo primero que se te viene a la mente cuando vez a una persona con parche. Eso y que el tio podría ser pirata, ya sabes, por el parche.-

-Ok, es verdad. Pero hablando en serio, el ojo de Ao es todo menos ciego. Él posee un ojo especial de última tecnología, es como la visión a rayos X. Con ella podremos localizar alguna entrada.- dijo Mei.

-Entiendo, nos separaremos en dos grupos. Mientras un grupo distrae en la entrada principal, el otro se infiltra aprovechando la distracción.- dijo Kakashi.

-Exacto. Además debéis llevar esto.- dijo Mei entregandole un Den Den Mushi muy pequeño.- Con él nos podremos comunicar entre nosotros y además podremos pedir refuerzos si es necesario.-

Kakashi entonces aprovechó el momento para despejar una duda que tenía- Por cierto Mei, he visto que en el campamento no hay mas de cincuenta guerreros. Es esa toda la fuerza con la que piensas derrotar al Mizukage y a sus tropas?- preguntó Kakashi curioso.

-Jijiji, claro que no Kakashi-chan. Tengo varios campamentos dispersos y escondidos por todo el país. No pensaría ni en retar al Mizukage con solo cincuenta hombres, sería suicidio, Jijiji.- se rió Mei.

Mei miró afuera de su tienda. Su gente allá afuera parecía tranquila y cumpliendo sus deberes como guerreros, pero en el fondo ella sabía que estaban sufriendo. Sus familias estaban siendo maltratadas por el reinado de un mal líder. Por ellos, por ellos es que debía luchar, y daría su vida para liberar al país, para darle libertad a todas sus familias!

* * *

><p>Capital de Kiri - Base general de los espadachines<p>

La base de los espadachines de la niebla era un edificio muy peculiar. Era completamente metálico, desde bases y paredes hasta techo y chimenea eran una mezcla de lata y hierro. Sin embargo lucía muy resistente, como ese tipo de estructuras que les caería una bala de cañón y se mantienen en pie. A dentro las metálicas paredes estaban cubiertas de armas, mientras habia 7 entradas a 7 distintas habitaciones, una para cada espadachin. Aunque extrañamente solo se usaban seis de las siete habitaciones...

*Click*

Ameyuri cerró la puerta de la base. Hace un buen tiempo que no había estado aquí, incluso podría decir que extrañaba el frío lugar. En eso pensaba hasta que se dió la vuelta...

-Pero que rayos?! Que mierda les pasó a ustedes?!- gritó a toda potencia. Y es que en frente de ella estaban la mitad de sus compañeros heridos.- Parece que los hubieran metido en una licuadora, Jajajaja- se les burló. Si, una reacción muy normal, porque cuando tu vez a tus compañeros gravemente heridos lo mas normal es reírte de ellos, no?

-Tch, cállate! Todo esto es tu culpa, donde rayos estas cuando te necesitan?!- Le gritó el peliblanco, Mangetsu, saliendo de una habitación mientras se untaba ungüento en una de sus heridas.

-Pues en la maldita misión de reclutamiento! De donde crees que vinieron todos esos nuevos guerreros, de mi culo?- le respondió Ameyuri igual de fuerte.

-Bueno, no se acerca de tu culo, pero en tu otro hoyo fácilmente puedo mete...-

*Bam* Mangetsu fue callado por un golpe de una sonrojada Ameyuri.

-Aquí no, tarado!- dijo Ameyuri mientras desviaba la mirada tímidamente. Si estuvieses ahí no hubieras podido evitar gritar "KAWAI!" - Tch, dejando eso a un lado, quien rayos es tan fuerte para dejar a medio escuadrón incapacitado, acaso lucharon contra los rebeldes?- dijo Ameyuri mientras le ayudaba a Mangetsu a aplicarse ungüento en sus heridas.

-Rebeldes? Ja, fuera bueno! De esos debiluchos nos habríamos encargado sin cortarnos un pelo. Fue un tipo, ese nuevo Shichibukai, Uzumaki DD Naruto. Nos pateo el trasero a los tres y nos quitó la oportunidad de capturar a la líder de los rebeldes.-

Los ojos de Ameyuri se abrieron como platos. 'Ese hombre es tan fuerte?! Es un monstruo!' Pensó agradecida de que no la hubiera matado cuando lucharon.- N-no te hizo nada grave verdad?- le preguntó Ameyuri revisando a Mangetsu por alguna herida grave.

-Ja, estoy bien no te preocupes. El peor parado fue Fubuki, lo dejaron destrozado, jajaja. Y su cuerpo no fue lo único destrozado jajaja, su orgullo también. Por cierto sabías que su mamá es blanca y tiene manchas ne...-

Pero fue interrumpido por un grito de Zabuza.- Joder, Fubuki esta ardiendo en fiebre!- dijo alertando a todos.

-No hay duda, es la fiebre del infierno- dijo el lider de los espadachines, Jinpachi.

-A-acaso esa no es u-una enfermedad mortal?- preguntó el joven aprendiz, Choujuro.

-Ja, no te preocupes, tenemos el remedio asi que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Es una suerte que Mizukage-sama nos haya abastecido con unas cuantas docenas de remedios, jajaja- rió Jinpachi cogiendo una botella de un estante. Luego se acercó a Fubuki y se la hizo beber.

Apenas Fubuki la bebió, este desperto milagrosamente.- Ugh, que me pasó?...- preguntó mareado Fubuki.

-Te contagiaste de la fiebre del infierno, pero ya te dí el remedio. Todo debería estar bien ahora, solo asegúrate de tomarla hasta que los síntomas desaparescan.-

-Emm, J-jinpachi-sama?-

-Que pasa Choujuro?-

-Ameyuri-sama y Mangetsu-sama d-desaparecieron...-

-Uh, tienes razón! Donde mierda pudieron haber id...-

-Ahhh, siiii, justo ahí Mangetsu-sama!- vino el gemido de cierta espadachin desde una de las habitaciones.

Los demás espadachines solo pudieron palmearse sus frentes mientras que Choujuro se enrojeció hasta que parecía imitar a un tomate.

-Para que mierda me diste el remedio, me hubieras dejado morir!- se quejó Fubuki.

Los gemidos no pararon en toda la tarde... y noche, y la siguiente mañana. Nadie preguntó porque Ameyuri no podía caminar después de eso...

* * *

><p>-Es hora de partir.- dijo Mei desde la salida del campamento. Suigetsu, Kakashi, Ao y Sakura estaban detrás de ella.- Esta la misión clara?-<p>

-Sí!- dijeron todos con determinación.

-Estan listas las tropas?- preguntó Yagura desde la entrada de la capital.

-Claro que sí señor.- respondió el que parecía el general.

-Perfecto- 'Solo un poco más, malditos rebeldes... Solo un poco más y los mataré a todos!' Pensó Yagura.

Se acerca una gran batalla...

* * *

><p>Uh uh uh, que va a pasar? Pues solo tienes que esperar al próximo capítulo, o viajar al futuro, claro, si es que tienes una máquina del tiempo. Si la tienes pues no la uses! Espera como los demás, tramposo!. Yo mientras tanto me voy con mi máquina al futuro para copiarme el nuevo capítulo de mi yo del futuro, asi trabajo menos. Mmm, si me copio de mi yo del futuro, es una paradoja temporal? Mmm...<p>

Bueno, sin mas, Adios!.

Fuck like hell and sleep well.


	14. Misión fallida

One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Gracias a diego uzumaki uchiha, Sakurita preciosa y jbadillodavila por sus reviews, son la gasolina de este motor!<p>

Uff, hasta que al fin pude terminar este capi. Realmente a sido el mas difícil que he escrito, pero sin duda el mas satisfactorio. Espero que lo disfruten!

Por cierto, Sakura no es una yandere, es una tsundere. Jaja, solo queria decir eso XD.

* * *

><p>Update: Agragados separadores.<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14: Misión fallida<p>

Capital - Base de los espadachines

Choujuro estaba sentado tranquilamente afuera de la base de los espadachines. En la calle, justo en frente de él, se veía un grupo de gente. Ellos estaban rodeando a un niño pequeño que se había derrumbado de repente.

-Abran paso! Yo soy doctor!- el doctor observó al niño un momento, y luego hizo un doble chequeo para confirmar sus sospechas, pero al parecer no se había equivocado.- Lo siento mucho señora...- dijo el doctor mirando a la madre de la criatura- ...pero su hijo padece de la fiebre del infierno. No hay nada que podamos hacer...- terminó negando con la cabeza.

La madre se derrumbó en llanto mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-Que haces aquí afuera Choujuro, podrias enfermarte.- dijo Zabuza apareciendo detrás de él.

Pero este ignoró su pregunta e hizo la suya propia.

-Mizukage-sama a dicho a todo el país que la cura para la fiebre del infierno no existía, pero solo hace un rato Fubuki se acaba de salvar de una muerte segura gracias a esta 'inexistente cura'...- Choujuro se giró para ver a Zabuza en los ojos- ...por qué Mizukage-sama le ha mentido a todo el país? Por qué permite que toda esta gente muera?! Acaso tiene la sangre tan fría que permite que su propia gente muera, aun cuando esta en sus posibilidades poder salvarlos?!-

-Baja la voz, estas llamando demasiado la atención- le recriminó Zabuza. Y era verdad, la gente amontonada en la calle los estaban mirando fijamente.- Ven, vamos adentro. Creo que estas listo para que te cuente acerca de 'eso'...-

* * *

><p>Bosque de Kiri<p>

El recien formado equipo de infiltración corría a toda velocidad por los bosques de Kiri, su objetivo: El laboratorio general de Kirigakure.

El silencio fue roto por Sakura, que llevaba una expresión nerviosa -Creo que deberiamos acelerar el paso, después de todo es posible que Naruto-san...- pero no terminó la oración, su nerviosismo aumentando...

-Que pasa con Naruto-chan?- Preguntó, o mas bien ordenó Mei.

Sakura desvió la mirada- Creo que Naruto-san... creo que él no se contagió hoy...-

Los demás se confundieron por lo que dijo, hasta que poco a poco fueron entendiendo.

-Espera, estas diciendo que es posible que se haya contagiado antes?!- exclamó preocupada Mei. Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Si es así Sakura tiene razón, debemos darnos prisa. Es posible que se haya contagiado ayer, o incluso hace dos días...- dijo Kakashi.

-Se suponía que si el capitan se contagió hoy tendría al menos tres días de vida, pero si se contagió hace dos días...- Suigetsu no terminó y simplemente aceleró el paso.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo, corriendo a toda velocidad- El puente está justo detrás de esos arbustos, una vez lo crucemos solo debemos girar a la derecha y ya estaremos allí!- gritó Mei.

Todos salieron del bosque encontrandose en una colina, un río corría fuertemente 50 metros bajo esta. La única forma de cruzar al otro lado era un puente de madera.

Este estrecho puente no se veía muy resistente, además que solo podía cruzar una persona a la vez. El equipo sin embargo no le prestó atención, no había tiempo para preocuparse por pequeñeces!

*Crack* Crujía violentamente el puente, cada paso dado producía un crujido mas fuerte. En eso estaban, hasta que un grito desvió su atención.

-Están aquí! Rebeldes!-

-Corten el puente!-

Dos soldados aparecieron del otro lado y cortaron las ya débiles cuerdas que sostenían el puente haciendolo ceder ante la gravedad.

Kakashi, Sakura y Ao reaccionaron a tiempo saltando al otro lado. Mei sin embargo no tuvo tal reacción, y comenzó a caer al caudal de rápidos que corría bajo ella. Cerro los ojos, esperando caer a su muerte, pero en eso sintió dos manos agarrarse fuertemente alrededor de su cintura.- Eres muy importante para morir aquí...- le susurró la voz de Suigetsu desde atrás.

Suigetsu lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a Mei al otro lado.

Mei subió... Suigetsu cayó...

-Uff- cayó Mei al otro lado, y rápidamente se vió rodeada por guerreros leales al Mizukage... Ella sin embargo no prestó atención- Suigetsu!- Mei corrió al filo de la colina, pero abajo solo pudo ver las rápidas aguas del río...- No...-

-Mei-sama, reaccione! Necesitamos su ayuda aquí!- dijo Ao tratando de luchar contra cinco guerreros leales a la vez. Tanto él como Sakura y Kakashi estaban luchando en desventaja.

Mei apretó los dientes- Ustedes... Malditos...- El aire se comenzó a tornar más y más caliente...- No se los perdonaré!- dijo levantándose y arremetiendo contra los leales.

Patada, golpe, golpe, patada...

En segundos los números de los leales disminuyó, el poder de los rebeldes siendo superior.

-Apunten a matar, esos malditos rebeldes no sabran que los mató!- dijo el lider de un grupo de francotiradores leales que se encontraban escondidos en el bosque. Todos los francotiradores apuntaron a Mei, pensando en eliminar a la más fuerte primero, pero para suerte de esta no tuvieron oportunidad.

-Jajaja, a quien creen que van a matar!- vino la voz de Suigetsu.

-E-esta... esta vivo!- exclamó Mei, feliz de no tener que volver con Naruto y decirle que uno de sus Nakamas murió por su culpa.

-Jajaja, piensan que porque soy un usuario solo deben lanzarme al agua para derrotarme?! Ja, quizas agua de mar, pero el agua dulce... solo me vuelve mas fuerte!- Del río se formó una mano de agua, el líquido transparente entonces se abalanzó contra los francotiradores arremetiendolos contra el suelo.

-Ahora es nuestra oportunidad- susurró Ao. Sakura asintió y juntos se escabulleron en el desorden con dirección al laboratorio.

-Se están escapando!- gritó uno.

Pero cuando los iban a perseguir una mano gigante de agua los barrió al otro lado.- Lo siento amigos, pero de aquí no pasan!- dijo Suigetsu. Kakashi y Mei se pusieron a su lado creando una barrera impenetrable. Tenían que comprarles tiempo a Sakura y Ao para que elaboraran la cura. Esa era su misión, y no la fallarían!

* * *

><p>Capital - Base de los espadachines<p>

-Asi que, ahora que sabes la verdad... que eliges, Choujuro?-

Este se quedo callado por un momento, millones de pensamientos pasando por su cabeza...- Estoy d-dentro...-

-Ahjajaja, bien! Porque sino aceptabas tenía que matarte aquí mismo, y eso realmente no me hubiera gustado sabes? , las manchas de sangre son difíciles de quitar, Ahjajaja!- río Zabuza como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

*Glups* Choujuro trago audiblemente, no dudaba ni un segundo en la amenaza de Zabuza...

Después de que su risa se calmara, Choujuro se armó de valor y preguntó- Jinpachi-sama salió hace un rato... acaso tiene que ver con lo que usted me contó?-

-Eres muy perceptivo, por eso te elegimos como aprendiz. Si, el salió a hacer algo con respecto a 'eso'. Aunque me temo que tomó el camino largo a su objetivo, así que quizas no regrese hasta mas tarde.-

-Y-ya veo...- Choujuro iba a continuar hasta que fue interrumpido por...

-Oh si, justo ahí Mangetsu-sama!-

...un gemido...

-Oh mierda, cuando van a parar!- se quejó Zabuza, Choujuro solo pudo desviar la mirada con un violento sonrojo en su cara.

Sin duda alguna, un día normal en la vida de los espadachines...

* * *

><p>Bosque de Kiri - Laboratorio general<p>

-Sakura-san, el laboratorio esta a 50 metros. Que tal se le dan las peleas? Creo que habrá un poco de resistencia.- dijo Ao mientras corria junto a Sakura.

-No se preocupe Ao-san, me puedo defender.-

-Perfecto. Una vez lleguemos ahi debemos deshacernos de los guardias de la puerta. Es posible que esta esté cerrada, pero para eso estoy yo aquí. Podré encontrar una entrada gracias a mi Byakugan.- dijo Ao tocandose el parche que cubría uno de sus ojos.

Sakura asintió aceptando el plan.

-Estaremos ahí en 25 segundos- le susurró Ao.

-Ok- en estos momentos Sakura odiaba la niebla que no le dejaba ver mas allá de 3 metros.

Mas allá dos guardias vigilaban la entrada al laboratorio.

-Uh, que eso?- preguntó uno de los guardias al percatarse de las dos figuras.

-Donde? Yo no veo nada?- dijo el segundo guardia.

-Ahora!- en un segundo el primer guardia se encontró con una daga en su corazón y el segundo se estrelló contra la pared por un violento puñetazo cortesía de Sakura.

Sakura después corrió a la puerta- Esta cerrada. Ao-san?-

-En ello. Byakugan!- Ao cerró su ojo visible y su cara tomó una expresión de extrema concentración.- Demonios! No hay ninguna entrada que podamos usar! Debimos haber traído algún explosivo para volar la pared, porque como estan las cosas no podrem...-

-No hay tiempo para ir a buscar explosivos...- Sakura ajustó sus guantes y comenzó a acumular un montón de Haki en ellas...- Shannarooo!-... luego dió un poderoso puñetazo a la pared que tenía en frente.

*Crash*

Esta se vino abajo al no poder resistir la poderosa fuerza de este.

'E-es un monstruo...' pensó Ao, una gota de sudor bajando por su frente.

-Los he encontrado!- celebró Sakura. Había tenido suerte que la pared que derribó llevaba directamente al laboratorio que contenía lo necesario para realizar la cura.

-Los compuestos? - preguntó Ao.

-Si! Los compuestos! Ahora solo debo usar esta mezcladora para hacer el remedio y podremos salir de aqui...- dijo Sakura acercándose a la maquina mezcladora.

Sakura empezó a vaciar los contenidos de los frascos cuidadosamente en la máquina. Debía tener mucho cuidado con la cantidad, si agregaba más de lo necesario terminaría haciendo un veneno en vez del remedio.

-Asi de fácil es hacer la cura? Y pensar que hemos podido evitar todas esas muertes en el país...-

El líquido comenzó a tomar color, volviendose blanco, beige, amarillo...

-Vamos vamos, sigue cambiando...- susurró Sakura.

... y finalmente verde.

-Si! Ya lo...-

*Boom!*

La pared en la que estaba la máquina mezcladora estalló en pedazos, mandando a Sakura y Ao a volar en dirección opuesta.

-Misión cumplida Mizukage-sama, los compuestos han sido destruidos- dijo uno de los leales hablándole a un Den-Den Mushi.

-Excelente!...- la voz del Mizukage vino del pequeño aparato de comunicación.- ... esos malditos rebeldes estaban muy cerca del laboratorio. No podía permitir que descubrieran lo que tenía ahí. Ahora terminen el trabajo y hagan estallar el laboratorio! Llegaré ahi en un minuto, para cuando llegue no quiero ver ese laboratorio aun ahí!-

-Si Mizukage-sama!-

* * *

><p>En el bosque - Con Suigetsu y los demás<p>

*Boom*

-Ack, una explosión! debemos ir al laboratorio ahora, quiza algún guerrero se nos pasó!- dijo Suigetsu mientras terminaba con uno de los pocos leales que quedaban.

-Imposible, hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo y no se nos ha pasado ni un solo hombre. Deben de habernos tendido una trampa...- dijo Kakashi.

-Jaja, creen que los dejaremos pasar? Se arrepentirán se haberse metido con Kiri!- dijo uno de los leales arremetiendo contra Kakashi y tirandole al suelo.

El leal luego dijo mientras le ponía un revolver a Kakashi en la frente- No te muevas, así

quizas no te duela mucho...-

*Bang*

Una bala de agua traspasó la cabeza del guerrero.

-Ese era el último.- dijo Suigetsu, el que había lanzado la bala de agua.

-Vallamos al laboratorio, Ao y Sakura pueden estar en problemas.- dijo Mei.

La suerte sin embargo no estaba con ellos...

-Jajajaja. Me habían dicho que aqui cerca había un campamento de rebeldes, pero no esperaba encontrarme a su mismísima lider aquí.- dijo el Mizukage saliendo entre unos arbustos. Y no venía solo, tenía al menos 50 hombres con él.

-Ack, mas guerreros?! Pero de donde salieron tantos!- dijo Suigetsu jalandose los pelos.

'Mangetsu? No, solo es un chico, aunque se parece mucho a Mangetsu...' pensó el Mizukage.

La expresión de Mei cambió de sorpresa a miedo...- Y-yagura, que rayos hace aqui!... Estamos jodidos...- susurro Mei apretando los dientes. El hombre que más odiaba en su vida estaba en frente de ella, y aunque lo que mas quería hacer era ir ahí y matarlo, ella sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra él. Ahora lo único que podian hacer era rogar, tal vez si no le hacían enojar les perdonarían sus vidas...

Para su mala suerte Suigetsu la escuchó.- Yagura? Ese es el nombre de la enana con el Báculo? Pues esta bien fea, sin contar que esta mas plana que tú Mei- dijo Suigetsu sin cuidado.

-Enana?...- una vena apareció en la frente del Mizukage. Todo el mundo se asustó ante el tremendo instinto asesino que Yagura empezó a emanar... el Mizukage odiaba que le dijeran bajito...

'Mierda, vamos a morir por culpa de este estúpido! Y a que mierda se refiere con plana!' Pensó Mei tocandose inconscientemente sus senos, como confirmando que no hubieran desaparecido.

-Bueno, quizas se equivocó de género, pero tiene razón en lo de enano. Tienes el doble de edad que yo y sin embargo eres mas bajito que yo!- esta vez la voz vino de entre los guerreros leales.

Yagura apretó los dientes tan fuerte que pensaba que se le iban a romper. Sus propios guerreros se burlaban de él?!.

Yagura volteó a ver atras con una mirada de furia y la multitud de guerreros se abrió para dejar en medio a uno solo. Tenía el cabello negro, tres marcas en las mejillas y estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate blanco.- Quién mierda eres tú?!- le gritó Yagura, quien podía ver que ese no era uno de sus subordinados.

-Yo? Bueno, puedes decir que soy su boleto de escape.- dijo Menma señalando a los rebeldes, Mei, Suigetsu y Kakashi.

Yagura lo miró como si estuviera loco. Y no se equivocaba- S-su... boleto de escape?...-

-Asi es, Kage Bushin no jutsu!- en un segundo todo el lugar se vió lleno de clones del pelinegro Menma, tanto así que Yagura perdió vista de los rebeldes.

-Maldición! No dejen que escapen!-

Y se armó el desorden...

* * *

><p>Y ese ha sido el capitulo 14. Me dejo muuuy cansado, asi que ahora me voy a descansar un rato. No olviden recomendarme alguna historia que hayan leido, incluso pueden ser sus propias historias. Sin más, me despido.<p>

Fuck like hell and sleep well.


End file.
